A lost ninja
by Besweet
Summary: Ein was making a life in Germany, he was starting to be okay with not having his memory returned until his past catches up to him where he had to make a choise between love or duty.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**_ _ **:**_ **I noticed that there were not so many stories of Hayate and Hitomi as the lead characters, and therefore I had focused on the two. I hope you will enjoy reading the journey this pair is about to take.**

 **Any constructive criticism that will benefit to my improvement are welcome. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad I would like to hear your honest opinions.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~A lost ninja~**

 **Germany**

Hitomi grabbed a towel to wipe her sweat off, and then picked up a bottle of water because she was getting thirsty after a hard karate training.

Usually, Hitomi would help assist her father with the karate lessons for the children at the dojo, but today she focused on herself since she needed to improve on her own moves. Hitomi began making her way out of the dojo to head home. As she passed by a few rooms, she could hear the children sparring, the instructors correcting and praising their students. It made her smile hearing their determination. It reminded her when she was younger getting her first lesson by her father after school. Karate had become one of her greatest passion. She then stopped at one of the room and leaned her shoulder against the side of the doorway. Hitomi watched in silent while Ein showed his students how to do the right kicks and punches.

"Good job, keep going!" He cheered loudly.

He had only been a karate instructor for a few months and the children at the dojo seemed to love Ein. Hitomi smiled with adoration in her eyes as she was watching him.

 _He seems so confident and in control, six months ago he didn't even know Karate_. _I wonder if this was a part of his life before he lost his memories? as nobody learned karate that quickly without having some type of a fighting background_ …

Ein noticed her at the door and flashed her a smile. Hitomi waved to him.

"I'm almost done," He mimed from the distance.

"No problem, I'll wait," She mimed back.

"Alright everyone, that's it for today." Ein bowed to dismiss the class. The students began stretching out and then collected their belongings to go home. Some of them gave Ein a quick hug, said their thanks for the day and headed out.

"Bye Hitomi." The children said as they passed her by the door.

"Bye guys."

Everyone had just left, Ein then grabbed his bag and walked over to Hitomi.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know," He said as they began making their way out of the dojo together.

"I know but I finished earlier so I didn't mind."

Ein had been living with Hitomi and her father ever since Hitomi found him unconscious in the wood while she was training one day about a year ago. He was badly injured when she found him, if she hadn't been there at the right place and time, he probably wouldn't have made it. Until Ein's health had improved and his memory had returned, they decided to let him stay with them.

 **Flashback**

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He had been in a coma for days and was finally awake, _what happened to me?_ He tried to remember something, he held his head in frustration when he couldn't even remember his name. He then looked around the room with wondering eyes, _where am I..._? his gaze soon tracked curiously to his body. His head and chest were covered with bandages. Apparently, someone had treated his wounds. The more he wondered, the more confuse he became. It also frustrated him that he couldn't move his body too much without aching.

His attention suddenly turned towards the door when he heard someone knocking.

"Come in…" He reluctantly responded.

"I brought you something to eat, you must be hungry." A brunette made her way towards the nightstand with the soup she had made for him.

He looked at her looking a little lost. "I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time remembering anything..."

"That's okay, my name is Hitomi." She introduced herself with a smile.

Even though he had seen her when he first woke up from the coma, everything was still blurry and confusing around him at the time.

"I would introduce myself, but I can't seem to remember who I am..." He frowned strangely.

"Well, the doctor did warn us that this might happen when you wake up. He said that you had suffered a lot of damage to your head but that you didn't need to be in the hospital for the recovery if we keep an eye on you and let you rest. You were lucky I found you when I did, if you had lost more blood you probably wouldn't be here now." Hitomi explained.

He looked at her with a curious deep frown. Hitomi stopped herself, she figured that she shouldn't worry him to much since he needed to take it easy.

"Let's not worry about the details for now, you need to eat before the soup gets cold." She then said changing the subject.

"I hope I didn't bother you too much..."

"Not at all, we are happy to have you here." She replied while gently lifting him up from the bed so he could sit comfortably.

"You needed to eat something so I made this chicken soup, it's a family recipe."

He carefully began eating. "It's delicious, thank you."

While he finished the soup, Hitomi sat down on a chair next to the bed with her gaze suddenly set at a picture on the wall that grabbed her curiosity. It was a picture of a racecar with a number one written on the side of it.

"Hmm, Ein..." She said in a low voice thinking out loud.

He looked at her questionably and Hitomi noticed.

"Well, since you don't have a name, how about we call you Ein in the meantime?" Hitomi suggested. Ein, which also meant number one in German.

He looked at her while he considered her suggestion, and then with a faint smile, "I'm okay with that."

"Ein, it is!" Hitomi replied in excitement making Ein chuckled at her reaction. He couldn't finish the soup, as he was suddenly feeling a little lightheaded…

Hitomi took a quick notice and immediately got up from her chair to help Ein lay back down again.

"You should rest some more..." Said concern Hitomi, she then covered him with the blanket to keep him warm. But before she could turn to leave, he took her by her wrist making Hitomi looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Thank you," He simply said in a weak tired voice before closing his eyes. It didn't take Ein long to fall asleep since he was still too weak.

Hitomi stood quietly gazing down at him for a time, then she took the half empty soup bowl and walked out of the room gently closing the door behind her.

 **End of flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long silence on their way home. Hitomi seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She thought about how she enjoyed having Ein around.

 _It seems like his memory have not returned at all yet. One of these days, he would want to figure out who he truly was and there is probably someone out there looking for him…_

She then sighed at the thought when that day would come. A little part within her wished that he would stay with her forever and lived his life as Ein but even so, she knew deep down that it wouldn't be right to think that way.

 _He deserves to find the truth of his Identity. It wouldn't be right for those who are missing him not to know what had happened to him, there is a possibility that he has a wife or a girlfriend or even children waiting for him._ She kept thinking.

"Hitomi, you're awfully quiet, are you alright?" Ein asked when he noticed her aloofness and broke the silence.

Her thoughts were interrupt and she quickly replied. "I'm just a little tired, it's been a long day."

"We're almost home. I'll prepare us dinner for tonight so you can relax, how about that?"

"That's nice of you but really, I'm not that tired though, so I could at least help out." Hitomi replied with a kind smile.

Minutes later, they reached the house and then went to their own separate bedroom to freshen up before dinner. Hitomi's father would usually come home late because he often stayed at work extra longer to finish the paperwork after giving lessons.

 **~Hitomi's room~**

Hitomi took her sweaty top off, then stripped the rest of her clothes and walked leisurely to the shower. Steam filling the room as she turned the shower on. The semi hot water slowly touched her hair and the rest of her body.

 _This feel so good after a long day…_

After the shower, Hitomi slumped her body onto her bed with the towel still wrapped around her. She laid there stiffly staring at the ceiling for a time, thinking about that specific day. The day when they kissed.

 **Flashback**

"So, this is where you go to train regularly?" Ein looked around at the surrounding. It was a peaceful secluded wood area where the sounds of nature were only to be heard.

"Yup, when I need to get away from my dad's nag or school work and such, I come up here to train and gather my mind away from the noises." Hitomi replied.

"This is where I found you, Ein." Hitomi thought that it might help triggered any kind of memories by bringing him back to the place where she found him. "At first, I thought you were attacked by an animal but when your wounds were treated, there was no mentioned of any signs and nothing explained why you weren't wearing any clothes either..."

Ein's eyes widened, and he quickly turned to face her.

"I was, naked…?" He got embarrassed.

"Well, yeah…but I was so scared for your health that I went into a panic mode, I hardly noticed you were naked though." Hitomi were trying to look serious but her trying to hold in a giggle made her expression looked rather teasing.

Ein stepped closer to Hitomi, "One of these days, I'll get even." His lips held a smug smile. He then turned his back away from her.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean...?"

Ein ignored Hitomi on purpose to tease her.

"Whatever Ein," Hitomi mumbled in the background.

He doubled scan the area for clues when his expression suddenly turned serious. _What happened? I was naked, bloody and in the middle of the woods…_ scratching his head in confusion. The more he tried to figure things out the stranger it got, and it only lead to more confusions and questions that he began to worry about the truth behind his memory loss.

"Um, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously.

"You called me Kasumi that day before losing consciousness. You thought I was someone named Kasumi…it doesn't sound like a German name though."

"Kasumi..." He repeated the name.

Ein stared long and hard at the ground trying to remember anything related to the name but nothing, nothing came to mind. This frustrated him even more and he held his head in frustration, anger was forming across his face, "Why can't I remember anything?" slowly lowering himself to the ground and sat down defeated.

Hitomi looked at Ein, not quite know what to say to make him feel better, as she felt a little helpless at this point. That was the only information she could give him.

"What am I supposed to do? What if my memory won't return at all?"

She then sat down next to him. Ein was pretty much a stranger to her but for some reason, she felt comfortable being around him.

"I'm sorry Ein, I wish there's more I could do to help you regain your memory."

"Don't be, you have done more than enough by welcoming me into your home. I owe you and your father too much already. The last thing I want is to be more of a burden for the both of you."

"Burden? don't say that..." Hitomi quickly assured.

Ein looked at Hitomi and he never had really looked at Hitomi that close before. He just realized how beautiful she truly was. Her capturing baby blue eyes that weakened him the longer he stared into them.

"I can promise you this, I will be here for you until you can return home." Hitomi assured once again.

Then they both stared into the sunset as they sat on the hilltop where they had a perfect view of the town. The surroundings became romantically beautiful as the evening sunset was slowly making its way down to the ground getting the set ready for the nightfall. Hitomi had unknowingly put her head to rest on the side of Ein's shoulder.

Ein realized how close Hitomi was to him just now… a moment ago, he felt anger and frustration that now had changed into calmness and comfort. He didn't mind her being that close. In fact, it was a good feeling for him to feel connected to someone since he didn't remember anyone in his life. A month into his recovery, he had felt lost and lonely. Hitomi had been his only friend during this confusing time in his life. All sudden, he planted a light kiss to the side of her head as an appreciation. Hitomi shifted her head slightly to face him, and their eyes met and locked. Then everything became silent...

Ein brought his lips closer to hers. He didn't know why but all he was feeling at that moment was a strong urge to kiss her. Hitomi brought her lips closer naturally wanting the same thing as if the nature forced them to do so, and within seconds their lips slowly touched, the kiss was soft and gentle. But then, Hitomi pulled away from the kiss feeling a little hesitated to continue. He placed his hand on her cheek making a soft motion with his thumb while their foreheads leaned on each other.

"Hitomi…" He whispered.

Before he could say anything more, she grabbed the back of his neck and forced her lips on his, more firm this time letting him know that she wanted the kiss. Ein responded with the same desire. His lips covered hers in a long warm kiss that left her short of breath. He then slightly turned the position of his head trailing his lips towards her neck. He planted several soft kisses as he explored her warm neck. His hand ran through her hair. His lips and the heat of his breath on her neck became too much for Hitomi, if he continued like that, she would easily lose control. She then wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her chest. Ein wanted a deeper kiss, he brought his lips back on hers. Gently pushing her lips apart to introduce his tongue, Hitomi happily let him in. She could hear her heart was beating faster and louder as the kiss became a little more intense. A soft moan escaped her throat when the pure pleasure rushed through her entire body. His lips were intoxicating. While their tongues dueled, she slide her hand under his shirt playfully tracing his abs. Her touch to his bare skin gave him goosebumps. She could kiss him for hours…

 _This is not right… what if he has a girlfriend? A wife worrying sick? No, this is not right…_ The voice whispered inside Hitomi's head.

As much as she enjoyed the moment, a sudden harsh reality hit Hitomi making her instantly pulling away from the kiss, and then she moved away from him while gasping for air at the same time.

She avoided eyes contact and looked away with a look of regret, leaving Ein confused while he catches his own breath from the intensity of their make out. They both got up not knowing what to say to each other. The whole situation was making Ein feel terribly guilty, as if he had done something wrong that had made Hitomi upset. He moved closer wanting to say something, but Hitomi moved even further away not letting him get closer.

How could he let this happen and let his weakness ruined their friendship? He asked himself. By doing this, Ein thought that he had put Hitomi into a difficult situation. He didn't want her to think that he was taking advantage of her kindness, and he felt like a failure at this point.

"Hitomi, I didn't mean..." He tried to explain his action.

"You don't have to explain, we both got caught up in the moment that's all." Hitomi quickly replied.

"Right," He sighed.

"Well, I didn't mean to upset you in any way…"

"Why should I be upset?" Hitomi interrupted him once again.

"You seem upset and it pains me if you are for something I did."

"Well I'm not, really it's okay Ein..." She forced a faint smile.

A brief silence fell between them…

Ein did not believe for a second that the kiss didn't bother her as it clearly did and he didn't blame her, he should not have done it. It bothered him, and he didn't know what got into him.

"It's getting dark, I don't think we should be here this late anyway, let us go home before my dad starts to worry." She suggested trying to avoid any further conversation about their kiss.

Hitomi was upset, she wasn't upset with him but with herself for letting herself get that far with Ein. She had never been the type of girl who forced herself on a guy in a weak situation, everything felt morally wrong for her. She did not want to make his situation worse than it is. What kind of friend would she be? Hitomi asked herself in a slight annoyance.

"Alright, let's go." Ein agreed since he didn't want to start an argument and just let the situation be what it was, he didn't know what really happened either. They walked side by side and made their way out of the woods.

 **End of flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

Hitomi's phone rang and it snapped her out of her flashback. She pushed herself up from the bed and ran towards the makeup table where she had left her phone to pick it up.

 **~Ein's room at the same time~**

He turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature before stepping in. Ein stepped inside and let the water pour down, the drops slowly made their way from his hair to his body and his perfect abs. He loved the warmth the shower brought him. The sensation of the steamy hot water made his mind wandered off as if he was standing under a waterfall. He looked to the floor looking at the water sliding down from his feet and down into the drains. He placed both of his hands on the wall still gazing down. He was reliving their kiss repeatedly. The kiss that was never mentioned again after that day but surely, not forgotten.

 _If you only knew, how I feel about you Hitomi..._ He sighed as he placed his forehead to the wall between his hands in frustration. Once he finished, he shut off the shower, grabbed a thick towel to dry himself off and then wrapped it around his waist when all sudden...

When Ein opened the door to his room, Hitomi immediately blushed at the sight of half-naked Ein. His wet hair was still dripping on his perfect toned muscular body that would make any woman weak at the sight. Even the smell of soap made her fall into a fantasy. She wanted to touch his body, had him to drag her inside his room and be thrown onto the bed by him. She wanted Ein on top of her, she wanted to taste him again, and this time not just his lips but with everything he could offer. The sensual thought made Hitomi bit her lip. _Why am I having this fantasy of him…?_

"Hitomi, what's up?"

Then Hitomi double blinked her eyes when Ein's voice snapped her out of her little imagination. She cleared her throat first.

"Oh, Carla called, she and a few others invited us out for dinner. I thought I'd ask you first before I give her any answer..."

"It's still early so why not, let me just put some clothes on then I'm ready to go." He smiled.

"Great, I will let Carla know that we will meet them in town as soon as we are ready." Hitomi soon replied.

...

It was a Friday night and the town was crowded with people that had the weekend off. The weather was chilly since it was in the middle of the Autumn season. Hitomi and Ein walked side by side to meet their friends and since they were out for a little fancy dinner, Hitomi decided to dress up a little. It was not often that she got to dress up because usually she was more into her sporty laid-back clothing on the daily basis. However, she was still a girl and this was one of those nights where Hitomi enjoy dressing up and had more fun with clothes and make up.

During their walk, Ein was looking sideways now and then. He had been feeling uneasy ever since they arrived in town, he felt as if someone was watching him. He had his guard up automatically without knowing why and he could not focus on what Hitomi was talking about since his eyes and mind kept focusing on everything around him. He abruptly stopped in his tracks without any warning making Hitomi walked ahead talking to herself.

Hitomi suddenly noticed that Ein was no longer next to her.

"Uh, Ein?" Hitomi frowned. She turned around and saw Ein standing still like a statue staring at the top of a building as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Hitomi waved her hand in front of him trying to catch his attention.

He was sure that someone was standing up there looking at him, even though there was no one there the minute he looked up.

Was he paranoid?

He finally turned his attention to Hitomi who tried to look in the same direction he was looking at.

"What were you looking at?" she asked in a strange tone.

"Nothing… I was imagining things, sorry about that." He wasn't sure how to put it.

They shrugged it off and minutes later, the pair joined their friends at a restaurant.

"There they are. Hitomi! Ein! over here." Carla waved at them.

Around the table, there was Carla one of Hitomi's closest friend from childhood, her boyfriend Kurt and two other girls from Hitomi's school Heidi and Anne-Marie.

"What's up guys?" Hitomi greeted with a wide smile. They gave each other a quick hug and took their seats.

"Hi, you two and hello Ein..." Heidi greeted with a little personal hello to Ein, as Heidi have had a little crush on Ein ever since Hitomi introduced him to Heidi one day after school. Most of Hitomi's friends thought that Ein was hot and how they envied her who got to be around him every day. Many girls had asked him on dates but Ein had never really responded much to the attention. He had a soft spot for Hitomi and she was the only girl he had his eyes on.

"Glad you could make it Ein, at least this time I won't be the only guy stuck listening to these girls all night long, no offence girls." Kurt said sarcastically.

Ein let out a chuckle, "Most guys wouldn't complain you know. It can't be that bad?"

"You're such a cry baby Kurt." Anne-Marie interrupted.

"You poor baby..." Carla joined in right after giving him a teasing pouty mouth.

"See what I mean? They're already begin to tease me." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You guys c'mon, let's eat first and then bug each other later?" Hitomi suggested as she was starving.

 **~On the opposite side of the restaurant~**

"There's no mistaken that it is him." Said a deep male voice.

"Too many similarities to be mistaken indeed, but who is he with? and what should we do now?" A female voice then responded.

"Let's not draw any attention to our presence since he's with a group of people, we will find another way to approach him when he is alone."

"Alright," The woman agreed.

...

After they all ordered their dinners, a casual conversation started amongst them.

"So, what's going on with you and that guy from school?" Heidi bluntly asked Hitomi.

"What guy? You mean, Jacky?"

"Yeah, there's a rumor going that you two are dating." Anne-Marie proceeded.

"What? Then why am I the last one to know if that is true?" Hitomi got slightly annoyed. "I hang out with him now and then but I wouldn't call it dating seriously, is that what he has been telling people?"

Ein pretended as if the conversation didn't bother him but it did. He wouldn't blame Hitomi if she was dating other guys because that's what girls her age did. His feelings towards her had developed during his time there and he had been trying his best to hide them due to his complicated situation. However, deep down, Ein didn't really want anyone else to be with Hitomi either.

"I guess that confirms the rumor is false then." Carla replied.

"Why would Hitomi even date that jerk? He's nothing but a trouble maker..." Kurt joined the conversation.

Kurt then turned his attention to Ein. "So, what's up with you two then?"

"What do you mean?" Ein was not sure what the question implied.

 _Here we go..._ Hitomi rolled her eyes. Her friends were at the subject again trying to embarrass her. She knew how they could be too blunt and they meant well but still sometimes, they annoy her like that.

"C'mon are you saying that you two are just friends? Nobody lives together for that long and just stay friends." Kurt continued.

Carla jumped in, disagreeing with her boyfriend. "What are you saying? That a girl and a boy can't be friends? It's possible you know."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but in this case, we are just friends Kurt." Ein simply replied.

"Why all the sudden curiosity of my personal life guys? Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Hitomi quickly trying to change the subject.

Ein was sitting on the opposite side of the table facing Hitomi. While everybody else kept on talking, the two locked eyes awkwardly. Hitomi had been having these feelings for him, feelings that she cannot quite explain, the feeling of wanting to be with Ein more than just a friend. But as much as she wanted it to be more, it was hopeless.

After dinner, the group decided to continue their night elsewhere. They decided to go to a club for more fun. Ein was not much of a drinker but decided to drink a few beers while the girls got their lady drinks. He had a high tolerance of alcohol, two beers were like drinking water for someone like him. He went to the bar to order more. Heidi followed right after and she was standing very closely next to Ein.

Hitomi stared in their direction... it bothered her that Heidi had been trying to flirt with Ein most of the night. She was saying something to Ein and he responded with a soft laugh, she then whispered something in his ear. Jealousy slowly crawled inside Hitomi's heart. She knew that Ein was available but still, she got jealous every time girls approached him that way. Kurt was already on the dance floor with Anne-Marie but Carla didn't want to join them just yet. She noticed Hitomi staring in the direction of where Ein was and Carla knew what the girl was thinking about.

"Are you sure that you're not into Ein?"

"Are we at that again? He made it clear that we are just friends didn't he?" The alcohol was making Hitomi more aggressive in her response.

Carla laughed. "How long have you and I been friends? You can't fool me you know. I could tell how was he looking at you during dinner, he likes you A LOT that's for sure." Carla kept going while sipping from her drink.

"Honestly, I don't know, it's too complicated after that kiss he and I had..."

"YOU KISSED! When? Where?" Carla shouted almost spilling her drink.

"Carla! Keep your voice down and yes we kissed once, long ago...it doesn't matter anymore okay." Hitomi sighed and stared at her drink.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone about it for tonight, but I think you and Ein would make a cute couple."

Hitomi looked at Ein then back at Carla. She responded with a smile not bothering to make a big deal out of it. Not that she disagreed either.

Ein was making his way back to the table when Kurt wrapped his arms around Ein's and Heidi's neck pulling both of them to the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" He shouted in their ears. Hitomi giggled at the sight, as Ein was mouthing, "HELP…" to the girls but they just laughed at him.

"Look at that fool..." Carla looked at Kurt. "This is why I can't get drunk tonight because I have to take care of him."

"But he's your fool." Hitomi said with a smug smile in place.

"Yeah, I love him." Carla replied with a wider smile and the girls started laughing again. The alcohol was starting to show the effect.

As Carla was talking away, Hitomi couldn't pay attention since her eyes were on Ein. The girls were dancing too close to him and Heidi was wrapping her arms around his neck. Ein didn't seem to mind either. Hitomi felt annoyed at the sight but she couldn't be mad at Heidi since Ein was not hers to claim, he was free to have fun with whomever he wanted. On the other hand, maybe she was just overreacting out of jealousy.

"I need more of these..." Hitomi sighed referring to the drinks.

"Alright," Carla simply replied.

Once Hitomi reached the bar…

"Hi there, beautiful." A deep voice approached Hitomi and she felt a hand on her lower back. The stranger studied Hitomi's figure up and down. She removed his hand off her and greeted back to be polite since the man seemed drunk.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He flirtatiously smiled.

"No thanks, I got it covered."

"C'mon, a beautiful girl drinking alone, dance with me at least?" He didn't give up and this time he leaned closer.

"No thanks." Hitomi replied with a fake yet pleasant enough smile.

Ein had been watching from the distance. The guy was whispering something into Hitomi's ear while his hand was back on her lower back. He felt like walking over and punch the fool's light out but he couldn't, as that would just make him look like a jealous boyfriend. Plus, Hitomi could handle herself he thought. But after a couple of minutes, the guy left Hitomi alone and she was sitting alone at the bar since Kurt had managed to pull Carla to the dance floor as well. Ein sneaked out from the group and made his way over to Hitomi.

"Having fun?" She asked with a smile as he approached her.

"I'm not much of a dancing type anyway, but I am glad Carla joined Kurt so I could make an escape."

Hitomi chuckled at his response. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun."

"And you're not?" He asked.

Hitomi leaned one of her elbow on the bar table and then sliding her fingers through her light brown hair followed with a sigh. "I am, maybe not as much as they are..." she replied referring to her friends that were dancing happily on the dancefloor. Ein suddenly stared into Hitomi's eyes without blinking. He made it obvious this time and it made her wonder why he was staring.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me, what is it?" Hitomi kept asking curiously.

"I just think, you look beautiful tonight." He smiled.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile when his words crawled warmly into her heart, and good thing that she wore make up or otherwise he would have noticed the giant pinky blush on her face.

"Are you ready to go home?" Ein then asked.

"Yup," Hitomi nodded.

They said their goodbyes to the others and went out into a chilly night. Ein offered her his arm like a gentleman. Hitomi grabbed his arm by her own and the two began making their way home.

A few minutes into their walk, as the couple was giggling and talking ignoring all the people and the noises around them, a stranger suddenly bumped hard into Ein. He stumbled a few steps back making the pair stopped on their tracks.

"Hey, watch where you're going..." Hitomi said in a slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry." The stranger apologized, slightly bowed his head and kept on walking.

As the man passed by Ein, their eyes met and locked intensely almost in a slow motion. Ein didn't move a muscle but to stare hard at the man with a deep frown across his face. He couldn't shake the strange feeling of something familiar about that man, the same uneasy feeling he had felt earlier that night. He quickly turned around to look at the stranger once again out of curiosity but he was nowhere in sight, as if he had disappeared into thin air.

 _What was that just now…_? He wondered strangely, but he soon brushed it off and they started walking again.

...

"He didn't seem to know who I was… you may be right about his memory loss."

"Well, I guess we have quite a work ahead of us." The female responded.

They mysterious pair were standing on top of a building watching Ein and Hitomi making their way out of the crowd.

...

The pair finally reached the house after a long night out. Hitomi's father was already asleep but he knew where the two were since they had left a message on the counter that they were going out. Silently, they made their way to their rooms. But before they parted the hallway, Hitomi gave Ein a quick goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Ein." She softly whispered.

"Good night, Hitomi." He whispered back. He watched her until she disappeared into her room.

Sighing, Ein grabbed the back of his neck tensely and went inside his own room. He kicked his boots off and stripped the rest of his clothes until his boxers were the only pair left on him. He threw himself on the bed followed with a deep sigh, exhausted after a long night. He then turned his gaze towards the top of the dresser where the photo of him and Hitomi was placed in a picture frame. Hitomi's father had taken the photo of the two of them on his first day working at the dojo. He stared at it for a good while, thinking…

He was making a life in Germany, and did he really want to find out who he truly was? What if it was not a good life that he was living? what if he was a criminal?

Crazy thoughts flooded his mind…Ein was thinking deep and hard about everything. He had even considered to start finding his own apartment and live his life as Ein, and maybe not having his memory returned was the best thing that could happen to him. What if there were no one waiting for him… no one that he could care about the way he cared about Hitomi. He could not imagine not having Hitomi in his life. What if his real life had no place for Hitomi, and would he have to choose then?

He let out another heavy sigh, as he had been playing a "what if" game in his mind for a while. But before Ein knew it, he fell asleep since he was too tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Next morning~**

Ein made his way downstairs for coffee wearing simple white shirt and sweatpants. He heard Hitomi singing loudly from the kitchen and he guessed that she was making breakfast as usual. Hitomi loved cooking and everything was always prepared as soon he was awake. Hitomi's mother passed away when she was eight years old, and being independent and making her own meals was something that she had gotten used to because her father was often busy with work. The fact of how strong she was as a person and her independency was just another thing he admired about her. Hitomi wore a white tank top and a cotton pajamas shorts. Since it was her day off, she didn't bother putting on anything else to start her day with.

"Good morning!" Hitomi greeted cheerfully, "Nice hair..." and then looked at his messy hair with a light frown.

"Morning..." Ein replied with a yawn trying to fix his hair at the same time, he just made it look worse but he didn't care, as at this point Hitomi had seen every side of him. He walked to the other side of the kitchen counter for his coffee. Hitomi helped him pour the coffee as she could see that Ein was still half-asleep, he was like a walking zombie.

"Thanks." He faintly smiled, "What are you doing?" He then asked while slowly sipping on his coffee and leaned himself on the side of the kitchen counter.

"Baking," Hitomi smiled.

"Where is your father?"

"He left early to run some errands in town."

"Okay," He yawned once again.

"Are you sure you're awake Ein?"

"Uh, yea..." Another yawn escaped him.

Hitomi giggled as Ein looked slightly funny and cute trying to stay awake. It was weekend and it was his day off, he could sleep late if he wanted too but he didn't want to miss the day.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Sure, if you want too." Hitomi replied.

Ein then put his coffee cup down and walked over to Hitomi. She began explaining him on what to do. There was one thing Ein had no clue about and it was baking but for the fun of it, he would try. Hitomi told him to start mixing up the flour and eggs and a few other ingredients in the bread mixer. Ein poured too much flour in and it blew up all over his face when he tried to spin it on max, startling Hitomi making her screamed in surprised. Seconds later, she burst out laughing at the sight of Ein with his face covered with flours. Ein froze at first but then started to laugh at himself.

"Here, let me help you with that..." Hitomi helped clean his face when he suddenly grabbed a hand full of flour and rubbed it on her cheek with a smug smile in place.

She reacted in surprise and to Hitomi, this was now war. She grabbed a handful and started throwing flours at Ein and he did the same while they were laughing and teasing each other. The flour package was now empty, most of it were on the floor and on them, they then stood still on each side of the counter laughing at the sight of each other covered in white looking ghostly.

"Look at you, you look like a mess…" Hitomi giggled.

"I can say the same to you," He walked over to Hitomi to help clear the flours off her face.

She liked him being that close and then her eyes met his. Hitomi suddenly found herself staring at him getting lost in his light brown eyes. His gaze tracked to her mouth. Ein was having that urge again, the urge of kissing her. Without thinking over it, she slightly lifted her mouth to him and she was giving a clear sign that she wanted to kiss him. He was a little hesitant but it was hard for him to resist the temptation when her beautiful blue eyes stared at him with lust. Ein put his thumb on Hitomi's lips brushing away the rest of the flour that was still covered her sweet lips…then he slowly lowered his lips closer to hers.

Their lips touched and his arms closed around her. She had never felt this good before, the softness of his mouth, the strength in his arms, the hardness of his leaned body and its warmth. The kiss was desperate and strong, as if they had been longing to taste each other again. Hitomi did not hold back this time, her hands slide under his shirt and roamed his toned muscular body. The pace of their breathing increased and lustful. He could hear her heartbeat racing faster when their tongues met. He let out a soft moan by the pleasure of her tongue stroked his. His fingers gently ran up and down her spine. His hand traveled down to her thigh, he stroked her inner thigh playfully in a slow pace and it made Hitomi crazy of how good that felt.

But the kiss wasn't enough. They wanted so much more...

Their lips retreated briefly to catch some air. His forehead leaned against hers listening to her breathe. They were thinking about the same thing. Thinking to take their action much further than a kiss but as much as they wanted to, their silent suddenly became a little reluctant.

"Ein...?" Hitomi whispered.

"Yes?"

"What... what are we doing?"

He didn't reply right away but looked deeply into her eyes while he carefully thought about his answer.

"I'm falling in love with you, Hitomi..." Ein confessed. He couldn't pretend anymore.

Hitomi's heart stopped from beating and she forgot how to breathe for a moment. Her lungs fought for oxygen. She didn't know how to respond or if she was brave enough to admit it, as she hadn't even admitted it to herself yet.

"Do you want to stop?"

Hitomi gave it a quick thought, "I want you Ein."

He gladly granted her wish and desperately began kissing her again. His mouth was warm it made her heart melt. Hitomi's arms reached up and wrapped around his strong neck. She gasped, instinctively pressing her hips up to him, feeling him there for the first time, her body catching fire at the intimate contact. She could feel that he was getting more erect, and slowly her hand glided lower until her fingers found the hard thick length of his. She then stroked it up and down from the outside of his pants. His breathing quickened by the sensation of her touch and he let out a low moan in her mouth. Ein was getting impatient but he wanted to take his time with Hitomi and enjoy every second of it.

Hitomi was impress of his size, she bit her lip at the thought of Ein would be inside her. She truly hadn't expected this… this burning, this need, this feeling that she might die if she couldn't have this man inside her right now. She was ready and she wanted him right there. Ein wanted the same, it felt good for the both of them and it felt right...

 ***The sound of the door being open***

Hitomi's father barged in without any warning startling the both of them. They quickly parted from each other with a terrified look on their faces. Their hearts were pounding, as they were not sure what the man had seen, how much he had seen or if he even saw anything...

He froze looking at the messy kitchen, flours everywhere, shattered eggs on the floor and the both of them covered in flours... he raised his brow suspiciously at the sight. Ein was avoiding eyes contact, as he felt ashamed of the situation. Hitomi's father adored Ein as one of his own and he had proven nothing but being respectful, great at his work and had never broken his trust. But right now, he wasn't sure what to think of him. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen counters and put the grocery bags down.

"Did I miss something?" He then asked looking at all the mess they had made one more time.

"Um, we got a little carried away..." Hitomi poorly explained.

"Clean this mess up both you." He told them in a stern tone of voice while giving Ein a serious stare.

Hitomi sighed, as she knew she would hear all about it later.

Ein stood anxiously when he noticed the strict stare, but then turned his gaze away to avoid further eyes contact since he didn't know what to say. He was certain that the man had seen more than he should and that he would not have any of it. Hitomi's father turned and headed upstairs. He left the situation alone for now until later.

Ein and Hitomi stood silently on each side of the kitchen counters looking at each other not knowing what to say, until Ein broke the silence, "let's start cleaning up..." He knelt down to clean the mess on the floor. Hitomi was still standing not moving a muscle studying Ein for a moment. Their little kitchen scene was still floating in her mind. Sighing her thoughts away, Hitomi began cleaning.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Later that night~**

Hitomi knocked on her father's office door.

"Come in," He responded from the inside.

Hitomi walked in. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He didn't respond right away. Seconds later, he got up from his chair and leaned on his desk looking at his daughter with wondering eyes. Hitomi waited patiently for him to say something.

"What exactly is Ein to you?" He went straight to the chase.

Hitomi figured that her father wanted to talk about Ein and so the question didn't really come as a surprise to her.

"He's my friend," She casually responded even though she wasn't quite sure what they were either.

"What I saw was not something friends do with each other." His tone was strict. "If you want what best for you, then stay away from him. How long have you two been involved and sneaking around behind my back?"

"We aren't and even if we were, what do you got against him anyway? I'm mature enough to decide who I want to be with, and of all of the guys, why not Ein?" Hitomi doesn't usually talk back to her father but for some reason she felt like defending Ein.

He shook his head, as he understood that his daughter was in that age where boys might replace him if he didn't step up and be more firm with his daughter and as a parent he also knew that a relationship between Ein and Hitomi would only lead to heartbreak.

"I'm not trying to argue with you and as your father I'm just concern."

There was silent, for a moment.

"I'm in love with him dad, I can't lie to you…I just don't know what to do..." Hitomi hopelessly admitted with her sadden gaze falling down on the ground.

He sighed before responding. "Do you really think that you're in love with the right person? Ein is just his temporary persona, you don't know when his true self will emerge, and when he does, you and I both know that he will have to leave and go back to his own life." He tried to put some sense into her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin with the other to make her look at him.

"You're a smart girl Hitomi, I don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"But he is more than that, I mean he…" She tried to convince herself but failed, as she knew deep down that her father was right. Hitomi then stopped herself from arguing any further.

"I guess you're right..." She admitted disappointed.

Ein had been leaning against the side of his half-opened bedroom door, eavesdropping from the distance with his arm folded and a frown wrinkled on his forehead. Once he had heard enough, he gently closed the door again. Ein then marched towards the window to catch some air and to calm himself down since he was getting frustrated with everything. He looked up at moon that was high up in the darken sky, it helped him focus and calm his nerves down every time he stared at the moon. His eyes then tracked to the large tree in the backyard, staring at the leaves dancing when the wind flew by and studying the leaves falling from the tree. First a green leaf, then short afterwards a yellow leaf stained with bits of orange and green as they hit the ground lightly, one after the other. Once he had calmed down a little, his mind went back to the conversation between Hitomi and her father.

 _She's in love with me..._ He repeated those words in his head, to let it sink in.

When he tried to look back up to the sky, a falcon flew straight towards him in a high speed making Ein startled and almost stumbled down to the floor.

"What the…" His arms crossed covering his face.

The falcon landed on the windowsill staring at Ein with his glowing yellow eyes. Ein carefully moved closer looking strangely at it, the falcon looked familiar to him but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen it before.

"Go away bird!" He waved his hands to get the falcon to move but it wouldn't move. The falcon shook it head a couple times and then stared at Ein as if it wanted him to do something.

Ein then scanned the falcon thoroughly with his eyes, and he noticed a white looking capsule chained to one of its feet.

"Hmm…what have you got there little guy?" He gently stroke its wing. He took and opened the capsule, inside it was a paper with a message. He looked back at the falcon and it immediately flapped it wings and flew away.

 _That's not strange at all…_

He began reading the message.

 ** _*If you want to know your identity come to the Black Forest park by midnight*_**

Further down on the paper it also said.

 _ ***Make sure no one follows you***_

He stared long and hard at the message and anger was slowly forming across his face. He then ripped the paper into pieces.

"Is this some kind of a cruel joke?"

Ein laid himself on the bed, tossing and turning thinking about the message.

 _What do I have to lose?_

The falcon was even stranger to him, _whoever wrote the message was clearly the_ _falcon's owner…_ thought Ein.

The ticking clock on the wall catched his attention and it was 23.00 pm.

Ein took a pillow and covered his face with it in frustration. _No, forget it!_ He felt like a fool for even considering the stupid message.

After the conversation he heard between Hitomi and her father, he thought that he had nothing to lose. So far, nothing had helped him bring back his memory. This could be his only chance as strange as it might seemed. _How bad can the truth be?_ He kept on thinking and the longer he thought about it the more anxious and curious he became.

 _A falcon delivering me a message to meet a stranger in some abandoned park, my life does not get any stranger than this…_

Ein then pulled himself up into a sitting position and buried his face in between his hands while rethinking about everything. After a long inner argument, he started to reconsider the possibility of going to the park.

"This can't be a coincidence…" He spoke low as he once again turned his attention back to the clock on the wall, and it was now 23:30 pm. Ein stared at it for good full five minutes. Everything during his stay in Germany flashed through his mind.

The dojo.

The children.

His new friends.

Hitomi's father.

Hitomi...

Without any more hesitation, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs as soundlessly as possible and gently closing the front door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Ein then began making his way towards the park.

This was something that he had to do for himself no matter how crazy it might be. If he was lucky it would just turn out to be a cruel prank by someone who really disliked him. Ein speed up his pace. He looked up at the moon that shone brightly up in the sky, the moonlight made the streets looked brighter. He could hear his heartbeat beating faster and faster and he was getting more nervous the closer he got to the park not knowing what to expect.

Once he reached the park, he slowed down his pace. Then looked around the area cautiously.

 _It's that strange feeling from the night before again_ …

He suddenly could feel a mysterious presence in the park but he could not see anyone or anything. Ein instinctively closing his eyes and took a deep breath to focus his energy on his surroundings. The minute he opened his eyes again, they were automatically drawn toward the large tree in the middle of the park. He stared hard in the direction of the tree. He didn't know how or why but he felt a dangerous strong aura coming from behind that tree. However, it was too dark for him to see and he didn't want to take any chances by getting closer just in case this stranger was armed or tried to ambush him. The one streetlight only covered the little area he was standing.

"Who's there?" He asked getting more anxious at this point. "What kind of game are you playing? I know you're there so show yourself!" Ein demanded.

No reply…

"At least your senses skill is still sharp," A male voice finally spoke. "No one would have known nor feel my presence unless you're one of us."

"One of whom...? I don't have time for guessing game, just tell me what do you want from me?" Ein was getting impatient and getting rather annoyed.

"Well, you've never been good with keeping your emotion in tact either," The stranger replied in a slight provoking tone.

With a much calmer voice Ein then hopelessly asked, "Whoever you are...do you really know who I am? Or is this a joke?" He had never sounded this desperate before. He thought that he was starting to be okay with not having his memory returned but deep down there would always be a constant wonder of his identity, and no matter how good his life was in Germany, he needed to know.

 ***Footsteps***

"Do I look like a joke to you?"

The man slowly emerged from the dark and into the light exposing himself staring intensely at Ein.

 _His eyes… they glow like the falcons eyes only his are pure green. Why do I feel this strangely around him?_

Ein studied the man appearance. He wore black leather armor with black mask covered his entire face and only his eyes were visible, a black scarf around his neck, three Kunai knives strapped on each side of his thigh and a sword fasten to his back.

 _He doesn't look like a joke but I wouldn't say that he looks normal either…_ Ein thought to himself.

"Who are you?" He asked the man approaching him.

"My name is Ryu Hayabusa."

"Ryu?" Ein couldn't remember anything related to the name.

"Do you by any chance know anyone named Kasumi?" Ein remembered what Hitomi had told him when he had accidently called her Kasumi before he passed out on the day Hitomi found him in the woods.

"Yes, I have been keeping my eyes on Kasumi like you asked me too," Ryu casually replied.

"What do you mean? Who is she to me?

"Kasumi, is your sister."

"Are you supposed to be my brother then?"

"We are not brothers by blood. However, we are as close as brothers can get." Ryu further explained. "Your name is Hayate and you are a ninja from a hidden village deep in Japan. You are also their leader, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan."

Ein's eyes grew larger, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head in denial, _no…_ he then slowly backed away from Ryu, _he's crazy…_ but Ryu followed giving Ein a serious stare.

"H-how did you find me?" Ein then asked nervously, getting more confuse by the seconds.

"When a helicopter that was supposed to transfer you to another facility by the DOATEC, a company who kidnapped you for an inhuman experiment crashed in the woods nearby here, Kasumi and I have been searching for you ever since."

"The woods...? how did you know where…stop, please stop talking." He didn't want to hear any more of it, everything just sounded too crazy to him.

"This is a mistake, I shouldn't have come, I... have to go." Ein turned to leave until Ryu shouted at him.

"You need to hear the truth! This has been going long enough, you don't belong here Hayate, and you need to come back to us."

Ein knew, he knew deep down that Ryu was telling the truth even if he still couldn't remember any of it. The man knew too much and he could feel that Ryu was being genuine. When he mentioned the woods, Kasumi, helicopter crash, lab experiment, everything made sense but he didn't want to believe it. He thought about Hitomi, that her father was right about him breaking her heart. He couldn't imagine his life without her and if he was a ninja, it also meant that he couldn't give Hitomi the life that she deserved because she belonged in this world and not his. They couldn't be together... the truth became too much for Ein to handle. He grabbed his head in disbelieved. _This cannot be happening to me…_

Ryu held his silent for a moment not wanting to interrupt Ein's thoughts, as he needed to comprehend the information.

"Hayate..." Ryu then tried to continue.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"That's not my name, please just leave me alone…" He kept backing further away but this time Ryu didn't follow. He stood completely still with slight anger rose in his forest green eyes, he stared Ein down intensely. Ein could feel that something was off so he had his guard up.

Next thing he knew Ryu was behind him. Ein's eyes were on Ryu at all time and he did not see him moved at all, he just disappeared and reappeared behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think you can escape from me?" Ryu said from behind.

 _His speed... It's not human, nobody can move that fast._ Ein was confused of what just happened.

"How did you do that?" He turned around to try to face Ryu but he was gone and reappeared behind him again.

"I told you, we are ninjas."

Ein quickly turned back around and he was gone again. No matter where he turned, he couldn't see Ryu fast enough as his teleportation was faster than a blink of an eye. He has had it and he was getting dizzy by Ryu's game, without any warning Ein turned around faster than Ryu could react with his fist swinging aiming at Ryu's stomach. His punch was powerful enough to make Ryu fly across the park hitting his back on the tree.

Ryu growled in pain, as he wasn't expecting the punch. But he quickly got back up and marched back towards Ein, "Is that all you got?" He said in attempt to provoke, he wanted Ein to fight since talking wasn't helping, perhaps making him angry might.

"You showed up here telling me all this nonsense and then just expect me to believe you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"This ends tonight Hayate, I'm bringing you back home even if it means that I have to fight you to make you remember." Ryu said with determination. "You cannot escape your faith. Ninjas don't have a choice in this matter."

"JUST SHUT UP!" He ran towards Ryu in more rage trying to punch him once again. Ryu quickly grabbed Ein's fist with one hand and then grabbed his neck with the other. He lifted him up with his powerful grip making Ein struggle to breathe, Ryu then threw him toward the tree. Ein fell to the ground and coughed uncontrollably while holding his neck, he struggled to get back up. Ryu teleported in front of Ein grabbing his jacket forcing him back up and then pinned Ein to the tree.

"You've had enough yet? You were so eager to fight a moment ago." He then let go of Ein and took a few steps back. "C'mon Hayate, let see what you've got." Ryu kept on provoking.

Ein looked up at Ryu in pain. Ryu however was still standing with his arms crossed waiting for him to make a move. Slowly, Ein pulled himself back up and accepted the challenge. His foot took a step forward and went into a zenkutsu-dachi stance to ready himself. Not wasting time, he lunged at Ryu with everything he got but Ryu blocked and dodged each punch and kick with ease. Ein was starting to get frustrated so he put more power into his moves. Ryu was forcefully stepping backwards due to the intensity Ein put behind his attacks. Ryu decided to slip away by teleporting behind Ein with a fist aiming to his opponent's back but it caused Ein to react even faster that he had instinctively and unknowingly teleported behind Ryu and hit him in the back instead. Ein however didn't notice that he had teleported since he was too focused on the fight but Ryu did. He could see the change in Ein's fighting style. He was starting to mix the karate and tenjinmon style.

It was getting harder and harder for Ryu to block Ein's attacks since he now knew how to teleport in short distance, and the intensity of the fight was picking up leaving Ryu with no choice but to start attacking back. Ein's defenses wasn't as good as Ryu's so it was easier for him to receive damage. Ein was stumbling backwards as he struggled to block Ryu's attacks. Ryu saw an opportunity when he noticed Ein had let his guard down and it gave him a chance to end the fight by giving his final attack. Ryu hit Ein with Ren-jaki-barai that instantly knocked Ein down to the ground. He laid on the ground in dazed, panting heavily by the exhaustion of the fight.

Ryu frowned as he watched Ein gathered himself. He wondered if the fight had any effect on him at all, when suddenly seconds later, Ein groaned in pain while grabbing his head. Everything flashed through his mind in a high speed.

His clan.

His childhood.

His parents.

His sisters Kasumi and Ayane.

His best friend Ryu.

The last fight he had with Raidou before he was kidnapped by DOATEC. He almost fainted by the effect of the headache, but before he could hit the ground Ryu quickly catch his friend.

"Hayate…"

"I remember everything, Ryu." He gathered himself once again, "I know who I am… I'm Hayate, the shinobi of the wind." He said looking at his ninja friend.

Ryu put a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Welcome back, Hayate."

...

The morning sunlight filled Hitomi's room. She tossed and turned in her bed before slowly opening her eyes. She then glanced towards the window, _another beautiful day..._ Usually, Hitomi would be up before anyone else to prepare breakfast, but this time she wasn't as motivated to get up earlier. Shifting in her bed, she stared at the photos on her nightstand. There were three small frames of photos, a photo of her with her parents when she was a child, a photo of her with her best friend Carla and a photo of her with Ein. A heavy sigh escaped Hitomi as she stared at the photo of her and Ein. She felt a little strange looking at it this time…a sudden butterfly stomach was making her feel uneasy but she didn't know why. Hitomi shook the feeling off and didn't think much of it, probably because of what happened yesterday with her father and Ein, she thought. _O_ _h well, I better get up and get breakfast ready. I hardly think that dad and Ein would make their own breakfast since they are so used to me making it._ Sighing at the thought, Hitomi forced herself up to start her day.

During breakfast, only Hitomi and her father were present at the dining table making normal conversation about their daily activities. They assumed that Ein was still asleep or had gone out for a jog as he usually would almost every Sunday morning, and therefore they didn't suspect anything strange by his absence.

...

"What now, Hayate?" Ryu asked while both ninjas leaned on the tree discussing their further plan.

Hayate however was not wasting any time, he already had a plan in mind.

"I will have to return to my village and prepare myself for my next task, as DOATEC will not go unpunished." Hayate replied with a determination of revenge.

"Will you be by my side, Ryu? I could use your help."

"When have I ever let you down?" Ryu answered.

"I knew I can count on you, but there's something that I have to do first before I can return home."

"It's the girl isn't it?"

Hayate didn't respond, he just let his gaze fall to the ground.

"Well, I will have to inform everyone back home of your return which will buy you time, that's all I can give you. I will meet you again here tonight by midnight." Before Ryu could leave, Hayate stopped him.

"Ryu..."

"Yeah?" But he kept his back faced Hayate.

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"It hasn't been the same without you." Ryu responded.

Hayate only gave a friendly smirk to Ryu's answer.

"See you later." Ryu then vanished in a swirl of wind leaving a bunch of green leaves behind him.

Hayate took a deep breath and began to make his way out of the abandoned park. He didn't want to go straight home to Hitomi just yet, as he needed that day to think things through. Even though he was no longer Ein, his feelings for Hitomi hadn't changed at all. He went for a walk around the city. He would have to get his breakfast elsewhere since he was getting hungry after a long night. People were staring at his appearance as they passed him by. Hayate looked like a mess after the fight with Ryu but he couldn't care less.

The time passed and it was now noon, with his hands inside his pockets, Hayate was still wandering around the city. No matter what the conclusion he came up with, Hitomi just could not fit in his life as a ninja. She would be consider an outsider and a danger. Ninjas were not allowed to mingle with the outside world unless necessary, because they have to protect their clan's secret and therefore must live their life in secrecy. DOATEC had somehow managed to find out of their existence and used their secrets to their advantage, which was why they couldn't live like other regular people and be exposed to the danger of the greedy modern world that's hungry for power. Hayate had made his decision even though he didn't like the outcome.

It was almost evening. Hayate sat down on a bench in a crowded park looking at all the people around him. It was most of the people's day off and they were spending quality times with their love ones. On the playground, he could see a family of three. The parents were pushing a swing with what looked like a two year old in it laughing happily. He envied them…they look so carefree, so normal and happy. He thought about his own childhood, he had a happy childhood but it was far from normal compared to these people around him. He spent his childhood preparing and training hard for his upcoming title as the heir and future leader of his clan. He then looked to his right, on the other side of the bench there was a couple sitting side by side with their arms around each other whispering and kissing. A ninja was not supposed to feel, in their world, it was consider a sign of weakness and dangerous. A ninja can have a heart but was not allow feeling. Emotions would easily cloud their decision making, as their daily lives were face by danger every day, and emotions would only get them killed. He was trained his entire life to hide his emotions but that was before he lived his life as Ein. What used to feel right for Hayate felt wrong to him now? He had seen another way of living and he liked that way of living, he felt conflicted.

Hayate got up from the bench to start making his way home to Hitomi. He hadn't got much time left. He paused briefly in his tracks and looked up to the sky, the dark clouds were forming, from a beautiful sunny day that had now changed into a cloudy windy evening. The perfect sight that described how he was feeling inside. He sighed and then continued walking.

On the way, something else caught his attention. Hayate paused and stared at a building. The dojo that he had been working at, a place filled with memories, the memories of the children, his co-workers, and his sparring moments with Hitomi flashed through his mind. He hadn't realized that a smile was forming on the corner of his lips. That was his way of saying his goodbye to the city that he had grown to love and a place that he had called home for the past year when he had no home to return to. It was past evening and it was beginning to get dark, the streetlights turned on. Hayate took a deep breath when his chest felt suddenly heavy as he approached Hitomi's home. He grabbed the key out of his pocket to open the door.

Hitomi was lying on the couch watching TV when Hayate walked inside. She didn't bother to look at the door to see who it was since she assumed that it was Ein.

"Is that you Ein?" But Hitomi asked anyway.

Hayate didn't reply and walked passed her. His silence made Hitomi turned to look at him but he kept on walking ignoring her. She frowned at the sight of his clothes since it looked dirty and ripped in some parts.

"Ein?"

Hayate stopped halfway on the staircase but kept his facing Hitomi. She looked at him concern.

"What happened to you? You look like you got beat up, did you end up in a fight?"

"Where is your father?" Hayate asked, ignoring her question.

Hitomi had never felt this uncomfortable around Ein before. She thought his vibe was different, he seemed colder, his voice was deeper and strict, his aura was somewhat frightening too. Not really sure of what to think or make of the situation, Hitomi didn't question him any further so she told Hayate that her father was inside his office. Hayate went ahead and knocked on the door. Hitomi's father voice from the inside told him to come in. But before he went inside, he finally turned and looked at Hitomi who was still standing downstairs looking up to him with wondering eyes. He then turned back around and entered the room.

A deep frown wrinkled Hitomi's forehead, _why was he looking at me like that…?_ She felt uneasy by the way Hayate had looked at her. The butterfly stomach she had felt earlier that morning had suddenly come back, stronger this time and she didn't just feel it in her stomach, it had made its way up to her heart and her throat like a virus. The last time she had ever felt the fearful squeezy feeling was when she found out that her mother had passed away due to an illness she was suffering. Hitomi then slowly went upstairs and leaned against the wall between the office and Ein's bedroom with her arm crossed over her chest, anxiously waiting for the conversation between Ein and her father to be over…


	7. Chapter 7

"This is very sudden and we will miss you greatly at the dojo, but I will explain to everyone of why you had to leave." Hitomi's father said with an understanding voice after a short talk with Hayate.

"Thank you, sir. I will never forget what you have done for me. I'm forever grateful and please send the children my regards."

"I will and take care of yourself Ein. It sure would be different around here without you for a while." He gave Hayate a hug and wished him good luck on his journey.

Hayate had explained to Hitomi's father that his memory had returned and that he had to go back to Japan that same night. He didn't say that he was a ninja nor his true name. He couldn't take the risk even if he could trust the man.

The door opened, grabbing Hitomi's attention. Hayate walked out and met her anxious gaze. There was silent, for a moment.

"What is going on?" She asked looking concern.

He said nothing but kept on looking at her ignoring her question and it started to annoy Hitomi. Hayate then walked around her to his now former bedroom to change his clothes and to start packing his belongings. He didn't need to pack much beside some personal items and a few clothing. Hitomi followed and leaned against the side of the open door. She stood quietly with a deep frown as she watched what Hayate was doing. Hayate was walking back and forth collecting his belongings and put them in his bag, he then took his dirty shirt off to put a new one on.

"Why are you packing?"

Hayate didn't answer, he only looked sideways acknowledging her presence but avoiding eyes contact.

"What's with the silent treatment, Ein?"

"Are you leaving?" Hitomi was getting frustrated with his behaviour. "Is it because of what happened yesterday? Is that why you are leaving?"

"You're just going to leave after what you said to me?" Her voice raised a notch, desperate for an answer.

"I shouldn't have said it." He replied with his back still facing her.

"I'm in love with you too, Ein..."

"Don't do this to me now Hitomi," He turned to face her but kept his distance. "It was doomed from the very beginning you and I both know that."

His words annoyed her and this was the first time Hitomi had ever felt angry with him. "You can't expect me to just forget what you said...why are you doing this Ein? How could you be so..."

"Hayate." He interrupted her.

"What?" Hitomi was confused.

"My real name is, Hayate."

Hitomi stiffened where she stood with a surprise look on her face. She knew the day would come, the day she had feared, the day when he would leave once his memory had returned and she could see the difference… Hayate was nothing like Ein, she felt as if she was being in a presence of a complete different person. Ein was more of a soft spoken and seductive in his way of speaking but Hayate was strict and cold. But she refused to give up that easily.

"That's it, then? Your memory has returned and your feelings for me are simply gone too?"

He said nothing to that but to stare at her with a slight frown.

"Tell me that you're not in love with me? that it was Ein's feeling and I won't even try to stop you."

"Would that make you feel better, Hitomi?"

"I just want the truth Ei...Hayate." She corrected herself.

Hayate's gaze fell slowly to the ground thinking deeply. He then looked back at Hitomi as if he wanted to say something so badly but hold it in... he gave it another thought. Hitomi stood frowning looking at him with wondering eyes.

He walked over to her, took one of her hand in his and closed the bedroom door with the other. He gently backed her up against the wall looking deep into her eyes.

"What are you doing…?" Hitomi asked, confused by Hayate's behaviour.

Hayate then leaned closer and began whispering into Hitomi's ear. Her eyes wide in shock at what she just heard him telling her. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Hitomi didn't know what to say at this point…he had told her everything, that he was a ninja from a hidden village Japan, that he was the leader of a clan and how he couldn't involve her in his life and that they couldn't see each other ever again for her own safety.

By telling her that, he had already broken one of the most important rule of their existence. He just couldn't lie to her as she deserved the truth. He couldn't leave making her think that she wasn't good enough for him when that was far from the truth. She was perfect to him in every way. He wanted her to know that he had a good reason for leaving and that his feeling hadn't changed. He didn't have any other choice but to leave her... afterward he put his head to rest on her shoulder. This was hurting him too inside. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Hayate and he did the same. Their grips tightened the longer they held each other not wanting to let go. A pair of tears raced down Hitomi's cheeks…there was not much else they could say at this moment but to enjoy every second they still had left.

Hayate broke away from her arms. He proceeded by wiping away the pool of tears that wouldn't stop flowing down her sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Hitomi…" He got teared up just by looking at her, and how he would miss everything about Hitomi. Her beautiful baby blue eyes, her smile, her voice, her touch and her friendship. This was the hardest decision he ever had to make.

Hitomi walked to the middle of the room turning her back against him. She just wanted Hayate to leave already, as she couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't look at him anymore, it was too hard.

He was about to go out the door, when he felt his heart ache. He could hear her tears and it was breaking his heart. He put his bag down, turned back around and walked over to Hitomi with her back still facing him. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead against the back of her head.

"Thank you for everything, I will never forget you..." He whispered as he placed the last kiss. He picked up his bag off the floor and ran downstairs closing the front door behind him.

After the sound of the door closed, it finally hit her... _he is gone_. Hitomi made a horrible gasping sound, everything suddenly felt so heavy inside her chest and stomach. She placed her hands on her stomach tightly, the squeezy butterfly feeling wouldn't go away. It hurt too badly, her feet wouldn't move and froze in shock while trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her father gently pushing the bedroom door open and walked inside to see broken Hitomi. He slowly turned her around and then hugged his daughter tightly as he understood what Hayate meant to her. She buried her face in his chest sobbing, "You were right dad..."

"You will be alright honey, I promise." He assured as he stroked her back and kissed her forehead trying his best to ease his daughter's pain.

Hayate stood on the tree branch in the backyard where he could see into his former bedroom. He was the cause of her pain _. Forgive me Hitomi..._

Ryu was already at the park leaning against the big tree with his arms crossed over his chest waiting on Hayate.

Hayate appeared on the opposite side of the park. They started walking towards each other. Ryu could see his friend sadden face but he didn't ask any question as he assumed that Hayate had to break the girl's heart.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go."

In the matter of seconds, they both disappeared in a swirl of wind, leaving bunch of green leaves behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

~ **Mugen Tenshin ninja village, Japan~**

The two ninjas arrived back home in Japan and everybody was already gathering at the entrance of the village to welcome their Master back. Side by side, Ryu and Hayate walked toward the villagers to greet them. They all bowed and wished Hayate a welcome home. For a while, they had thought that he was dead since nobody had heard nor found him, but Kasumi and Ryu refused to believe so until they could find proofs that he really was.

"Master Hayate you look great, welcome back."

"We are happy that you're still alive and well."

The villagers greeted and Hayate smiled gratefully to all of them for a warm welcome.

"Thank you everyone, and it's good to be back." Hayate then looked around his surrounding, it felt strange for him to see his home again after being gone for a while. It was a bittersweet moment for him. He missed Hitomi but he was also happy to see his clan.

The clan crowded Hayate and the children were running up to him to greet him, it made Hayate smile as it immediately reminded him of his students in Germany. Ryu only stood on the side letting them all catch up and greet each other.

Suddenly, a woman voice appeared from behind making everyone moved aside to make a way for her. "Hayate? Is that really you?"

Hayate turned around, and he knew the voice very well.

"Mother..." He walked over to her and then wrapped his arms around tightly. He didn't realize how much he had missed her.

Hayate's mother Ayame broke the hug first, then placed her both her hands on his cheeks to double check that it was really her son.

"I thought you were..." Her voice shivered.

"I'm really fine mother." Hayate cut her off and hugged her again.

Everybody around him shared a warm smile at the sight. Then a hand was all sudden placed on Hayate's shoulder. Hayate turned around letting go of his mother's embrace, "Father..." Hayate bowed respectfully to his father Shiden, the former and the current leader of the clan. Hayate was given the leadership at a young age when he was proven to be worthy of his title, but ever since he was gone Shiden had stepped back into the role until they could find another solution. Kasumi would have been the second choice after Hayate. Kasumi was declared a rouge ninja when she left the village without permission to avenge Hayate after her uncle Raidou had come back to steal their secret and hurt Hayate in the process that put him into a coma, there was nobody else in line that could take over.

"It's good to have you back son," Shiden happily said and Hayate only smiled in response. "Well, what are we standing here for? Let's start the feast!" Shiden then shouted looking at everyone around. They were all cheering and nodding.

"A feast?" Hayate looked confused.

"Yes, of your return of course, this must be celebrated." Shiden explained holding his son's shoulder tightly.

"You should go freshen up Hayate and then come join us when you're ready," Ayame suggested with a loving smile.

"Alright." He looked at Ryu signing with his eyes to accompany him to his house. Ryu pulled himself from where he was leaning and followed Hayate.

He reached the house and walked into his bedroom. He stood still for a moment and looked around, it was very strange for him to be in his old room again. Ryu leaned against the wall letting his friend observed first, letting it all slowly sinking in because he could see that Hayate was still somewhat a little confused about being back home.

"How are you feeling, Hayate? Is this too much for you?"

"No, I'm alright… it's nice to see everyone again."

"Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"How is, Kasumi? Does she know of my return?" Hayate curiously asked.

"Kasumi is fine and she misses you. It pains her that she could not see her brother..." Ryu then sighed before continuing. "You should thank her, everybody was ready to let you go and assumed that you were dead after the crash. I must admit that even I thought that you didn't make it. Kasumi however had never given up hope and she convinced me to help her search for you."

Hayate kept his gaze down to the ground as he listened. "Please Ryu, keep looking out for her until I can find a solution to this, and until I get the leadership back there's not much I can do about her situation."

"Don't worry Hayate, I will never break my promise. Kasumi is safe where she's at I assure you."

"Good. Alright, let's go meet everyone."

 **Hours later...**

After a long night of celebrating, Hayate had no energy left, so he said his goodnight and headed back to his house. Ryu had gone home to his own clan in the Hayabusa village. When Hayate got back to his bedroom, he laid himself onto his comfortable futon. He realized that he had not slept for almost two days…even ninjas have their limits. Even though his body had given up, his mind wasn't ready to let go. Hayate turned his attention to his bag. He sat up and pulled it closer to him, he then searched for an item that he had brought home with him. He took it out of the bag and studied the photo of him with Hitomi. He sighed and laid back down holding the picture in front of him getting lost in the memories of them together. He still couldn't believe that he was back home in Japan. Everything was happening too fast that he hadn't had time to miss Hitomi until now. It hadn't fully hit him that Hitomi would no longer be in his life. He then turned his attention toward the window and stared out at the moon. He missed her terribly… he didn't know how to deal with it yet, even during the feast all he could think about was Hitomi and how he left her heartbroken while he was here celebrating, Hayate was feeling horribly guilty about everything. This was one of the most overwhelming night in his life. He wanted to sleep so badly and hoped that when he woke up, everything would just turn out to be a dream and that he was still in Germany waking up to Hitomi singing while making breakfast. The first thing he usually saw in the morning was Hitomi's beautiful smile that could bright up anyone's day, Hayate was never a morning person not even when he was Ein, but Hitomi had a way of making him look forward to waking up early and start his day. However, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way now since he needed to focus on his mission against the DOATEC for messing with him. But before Hayate knew it, he passed out of exhaustion.

Soon after, his bedroom door slowly slid opened. His mother, Ayame wanted to say goodnight but saw that Hayate had already fallen asleep with his boots and clothes still on, she smiled looking at him. She walked over to cover him with the blanket. The photo in his hand caught her attention, she carefully took the photo from his hand and looked at it. She knew right away that Hayate must have really adored the girl in the photo since he was looking at it before he had fallen asleep. They looked so happy, and the girl was beautiful she thought. It made Ayame smile thinking that Hayate was found by good people who gave him a home and that it wasn't DOATEC. There had been rumored amongst the clans during his absence that DOATEC had manage to find his body and took him back to their secret location and kept on going with their inhuman experiment, but that didn't seem the be case and she felt a slight relief lifting off her chest now that she knew. Ayame then put the photo back next to Hayate and let him rest. She walked out the room gently closing the door behind her.

 **~Germany~**

Hitomi laid in her bed with her eyes still wide open. She was a mess, as she had been crying all night. She felt truly empty inside… she couldn't stop staring at the picture of her and Ein on the nightstand. The longer she stared at it the more she wanted to cry... it was beginning to make her mad at the sight. After staring at it for a good while, Hitomi got out of her bed, grabbed the photo and threw it on the wall shattering the frame in anger. She then threw herself back onto her bed and continued sobbing until she got tired of crying and fell asleep.

The next day, Hitomi was still in bed. Her father had tried to wake her up for school but Hitomi didn't want to go, she didn't even want to make breakfast nor go to the dojo for karate lessons because everything would just have reminded her of Ein. Everything was making her too depressed. Her father had left a plate of breakfast on her nightstand and he saw the shattered photo frame on the floor. He just let her be and cope, not pushing her to do anything for that day. It was not typical of Hitomi to be this way but he understood her sadness. He knew what it was like to lose someone precious to him, and plus he had to go work so there wasn't much her father could do. Hitomi ignored the food and just laid in the same position for hours, she only got up if she needed to use the bathroom. In her head, she replayed their last conversation repeatedly, she wanted his voice in her head to stop. Out of frustration, Hitomi took a pillow and covered her head with it because it was driving her crazy.

 **Hours later...**

"Hitomi, there is someone here to see you..." Her father said from the outside of her bedroom door. No response, so he went ahead and let the person in the room by gently opening the door.

"Hitomi?" Carla softly called while slowly making her way towards the bed. Hitomi turned to look at her.

"Carla, what are you doing here?" she asked in a tired voice. Her eyes looked tired and there were shadows under them, her hair was messy, her nose red and puffy. Used tissues were scattered all over the bed. The shattered photo frame still on the floor. Carla looked at the mess with a frown and then she looked at broken Hitomi sitting on the bed with a blank facial expression.

"You look like you're dying..." Carla didn't waste any time, she walked over to Hitomi, sat on the bed next to her and then hugged her friend tightly.

"He's gone, Carla…" Hitomi got teary eyes again, the hug was affecting her since she needed that. She had been avoiding her father and everyone all day but she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I know sweetie, your father told me. I'm sorry to hear about Ein...he was a great guy and it's too bad that he couldn't stay. We're all going to miss him." The only thing Carla could do was just being there for her friend. She knew that Hitomi was in love with Ein, even though she had never admitted it loudly. It was too obvious every time she saw them together.

"HE'S AN IDIOT!" Hitomi shouted in anger and broke away from the hug. "He just gave up…he didn't even try to fight after everything, he just simply gave up…this is the last time I'm going to let any boys ruin me like this, look at me... I'm a mess, and for what?" She was letting out the frustration that had bottled up over the night.

"Where did he gone home to?" Carla asked.

"Japan..."

"Man, that's far away from here. Well, that explains his handsome Asian looks then." Carla added, making Hitomi chuckled at her friend's statement.

"Did he say that he was not into you anymore? I mean, since his memory has returned and that could happen you know, that he doesn't see you the way Ein did..." Carla tried to get more information of what happened, since Hitomi's father had only told her that Ein's memories had recovered and that he had to leave for good.

"That's the thing, his feeling hadn't changed at all but he..." Hitomi stopped herself, she remembered Hayate's secret and she didn't want to tell anyone. "Um, never mind, my head hurts just trying to figure things out. He won't come back I'm sure of that, he made it pretty clear."

Her voice shivered little, "I'll be fine you know I just need time..." Hitomi assured herself and Carla who tried to fix Hitomi's messy hair away from her face.

"I know you will Hitomi, you're the strongest person I know. I'm here for you and anything you need you let me know, okay?"

Hitomi nodded gratefully.

"Hey, maybe this weekend you could join us on a camping trip? take your mind off things and get away from here for a few days, what do you say? You can watch Kurt trying to build fire without matches..." Carla suggested trying to cheer her friend up. They looked at each other, and then burst into laughter at the image of Kurt failing in their minds. It felt good for Hitomi to laugh even though she didn't want to. It didn't heal much but she did feel a little better for couple of seconds. After a long depressing night, she really needed that.

"That does sounds like fun. I'll think about it, thanks Carla." Hitomi gave her friend another hug. They spend the rest of the day together, Carla even managed to pull Hitomi out of bed and made her shower. She even went downstairs to join her father for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure that you want to go straight back to duty Hayate? Don't you think you need to rest and get your training going first?"

Hayate had asked for his father's permission to form a team for his next mission against the DOATEC.

"Yes Master, you see during my absence I haven't been slacking around doing nothing. I was working as a karate instructor, training was part of my daily life and I feel prepared for this mission." Hayate explained.

"I see, so you have another fighting style adding to the mix." Shiden was impressed.

"I guess if you are well enough to fulfil your duty then you are well enough to take over the leader role back as well."

"Only if you feel confident enough in me running the clan father."

"It is settled, I will make an arrangement and inform everyone about the news immediately. Good luck with your mission Hayate."

"Thank you, I will not let you down." Hayate bowed, but then he looked rather puzzled.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Ayane? I didn't see her amongst the villagers last night," Hayate asked curiously after his half-sister that hadn't showed up to the feast.

Shiden sighed, "She has not had it easy ever since you were gone and she is a very stubborn girl. Ayane only comes around here if she was needed for missions, otherwise she keeps it to herself."

"Alright, I'll go check on her." Hayate left the room and went to look for Ayane.

As Hayate was walking towards Ayane's home, he passed by a river where he could hear a female voice panting and swearing nearby. He stopped and leaned on one of the tree nearby. Ayane was practicing her kunai throw by aiming her kunai knives at the specific marked area on the trees. Kunai throw was really a child play for someone like Ayane, and this was just her way of getting out her anger and frustration. Hayate wasn't sure if she had noticed him yet, either that, she was ignoring him on purpose. Since he wasn't really hiding, he was certain that she was ignoring him.

Ayane was considered as one of the most skilled assassin in the village. She was also the leader of the Hanjinmon sect, the support sect of the Mugen Tenshin. Her father was Hayate's uncle, Raidou, who raped Hayate's mother during his father's absence and the result of the rape was Ayane. Even though she was allowed to stay in the village, during her childhood she was seen as a cursed child and was looked down by the villagers. This had resolved into Ayane's bitterness towards everyone around her. After her foster father Genra died, she took over the leader role. Hayate had never once looked down on Ayane. He had always treated her with kindness.

"I guess you didn't miss me as much as I hoped you would..." Hayate tried to get her attention.

Ayane kept on ignoring him. She closed her eyes to focus, and with her eyes closed, she threw the kunai knives on two different trees at the same time and hit the marks perfectly. She opened her eyes and smirked with satisfaction.

After several minutes of silence, she finally acknowledged Hayate's presence. "So it's true then huh... you're really back, Master Hayate." She hadn't looked at him once since he got there.

"Why didn't you come to the feast or greet me last night? I was hoping to see you."

"Why? Nobody cares if I was there or not, I didn't want to ruin their happiness and annoy them with my presence," Ayane coldly responded.

 _Not much has really changed around here. They still treat her like an outsider after everything she had done for this clan…_ Hayate was disappointed.

"I care, I have missed you Ayane."

Ayane finally gave up the attitude and turned around to look at her brother who she had missed. She then ran over to Hayate and hugged him tightly. Hayate stumbled a few steps back since she was coming in a fast pace but he eagerly responded the hug.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Master Hayate."

Even though Hayate was her half-brother, she had never called him Hayate nor brother. It didn't bother Hayate as he knew that Ayane had put a front when it comes to family bond since she was pushed aside as a child. They broke away from the hug and sat down by the river catching up the lost time.

"How have you been?" Hayate asked.

"Same old. It hasn't been the same without you around here. I've been keeping myself busy with missions, I just hate being stuck in this village..." Ayane replied.

"Sorry to hear that..." A brief silence fell between them. "Ayane, I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" She got curious.

"Are you up for a real adventure?"

"What have you got in mind, Master Hayate?" She liked the sound of it.

"DOATEC." Hayate simply replied.

Ayane knew very well what Hayate was implying too and it made her adrenalin pumped.

"You don't have to ask me twice, name the place and time and I'll bring my men to assist you." Ayane responded with a promising look.

Hayate smirked at her response. "Alright, I knew you'd like the idea. I have to go meet up with Ryu and gather the rest of the team, I'll let you know more of the specific plan tomorrow and meet up in the meeting hall for the briefing first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir!" She firmly replied.

Hayate soon disappeared into thin air.

A few days later, Hayate and his men including Ryu Hayabusa and Ayane's team, together they ambushed the DOATEC main base in the middle of night. Ninjas work best in the shadows during nighttime. It made it easier for them to hide and attack when the enemies least expected, also to avoid public attention.

Hayate and his men focused on the soldiers on the ground while Ryu took care of the airborne. Ayane worked her way inside the tri-tower to destroy the whole building with her powerful explosion jutsu. After Hayate was done covering the ground, he joined Ayane inside the tower to back her up. Together they successfully destroy the tri-tower and everything it presented. DOATEC were asking for war and Hayate had given them war. It was finally over and the ninjas returned to the village with victory.

The night after they had a small celebration. Everyone was eating and laughing. Hayate looked around him. He couldn't enjoy himself as much as the others, as his mind wandered elsewhere. He was happy that he had succeeded and he was grateful for his friends help. They were the most loyal people around him and they had never let him down in battles. However, he couldn't help feeling slightly empty inside since everything was making him miss Hitomi even more. He got up to go outside for a little fresh air. He liked staring at the moon at night and felt the wind blow, it helped him reduce the stress and gather his mind. He leaned against a tree nearby with his arms crossed while getting lost inside his own thoughts.

"Hi, there."

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when someone approached him. Hayate quickly turned to look at the voice that had startled him.

"Momiji?" His eyes widened, as he was pleasantly surprised to see Momiji. He hadn't seen her in years.

She was his girlfriend during his teenage years. Hayate often trained with Ryu when he was younger and Ryu would bring Momiji with him to train as well. That was how Hayate and Momiji became closer but eventually they grew apart due to their duties.

"Uh, Hayate?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring..." She was getting a little awkward by his stare.

"Oh sorry, it's just that it has been awhile since um, well you look good…" His gaze lowered to the ground slightly embarrassed of himself.

It made Momiji chuckled and she couldn't help but blushed, "Aren't you supposed to be inside celebrating? It is your victory."

"I wouldn't say that, without the others I would have failed. It's their victory more than it is mine." Hayate coolly replied.

"Of course." Momiji smiled. "Well, I better return to the village now."

"Why? You could stay here a little longer if, you want?"

"I wish I could but with Master Ryu over here celebrating, I need to go back to check on the village." Momiji politely replied.

"Alright, it is nice to see you again Momiji."

"You too Hayate, I'm glad you made it home safely."

"Thank you." Hayate faintly smiled.

Momiji bowed and started walking toward the village entrance. She turned around to look at him one more time before she disappeared out of his sight. Hayate then looked back at the moon and sighed deeply before he decided to go back inside to join the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Six months later~**

"This is not acceptable Hayate! The code was created to protect our existence and to prevent any secret leaked out to evil hands such as DOATEC." An elder of the village strictly explained.

Hayate got up from his chair and slammed his fist on the table startling everyone. "DOATEC is no longer a threat to us and all of the evidence were destroyed! Kasumi is not the real danger here, we need her back in this village. What good would she be out there if our other enemies find her?" Hayate shouted.

"Do you realize what you are asking of us, Hayate?" Another elder joined in. "You are asking us to break the rules..."

"I'm asking you to change the rules there's a difference, if anything, Kasumi had done this clan a favor by removing Raidou out of our way." Hayate kept on reasoning.

"We cannot undo something that was created decades ago only for you to feel better about yourself, rules are rules. Kasumi broke the rules by abandoning this village without permission and took the matter into her own hands that had put all of us in danger and therefore must be punished." The elder kept going.

"Then why wasn't I in the same situation as Kasumi if that was the case?"

"Hayate, that's enough!" Shiden tried to make his son quiet before he said anything disrespectful towards the elders out of anger.

"No Shiden, that's alright." The elderly then looked back at Hayate and proceeded to answer his question. "You didn't abandon this village on your own free will, they kidnapped you while you were in the coma. Kasumi on the other hand knew very well what she did when she chose her path. This meeting is over and the case is close. You have wasted enough of our time. As the clan leader, you will continue to hunt Kasumi down whether you like it or not. If you refuse then we are afraid that we have no choice but to exile you and suffer the same consequences. I hope you will make a wise choice. You may excuse yourself."

Hayate slammed the door to the meeting hall, furious with what just happened.

"Hayate calm down, getting worked up won't do you any good nor will it lead to any solution..." Ryu followed as he tried to calm Hayate down.

"It's like trying to reason with a wall!" Hayate shouted in anger, "I won't back down until they removed Kasumi's sentence, I just won't. This has to stop one way or another."

Ryu leaned himself on a tree nearby looking down to the ground, "Maybe… it's not a really bad idea if they don't change the rules."

Hayate slowly turned to face Ryu, "You better have a good reason for saying what you just said." He didn't like the sound of Ryu's opinion.

"I do but I don't think I should discuss this with you while you're angry..."

"I'm not angry. If there's something I should know I want you to tell me." Hayate tried to talk in a calmer voice but Ryu didn't buy it.

"It can wait, I have to return to my village." Ryu slowly began backing away but Hayate followed.

"Not before you tell me, Ryu..."

"I'll see you soon. Good night, Hayate." Ryu disappeared in an instant.

Hayate was suspicious of his friend. Everybody was getting on his nerve that night. He was about to head to his house when his father approached him making Hayate sighed wearily, he wasn't in the mood to be lectured.

"Walk with me, I need to talk to you."

Hayate followed obediently.

"Why do you want Kasumi back in this village so badly?"

The question made Hayate stopped in his tracks looking strangely at his father as if he had asked a stupid question, which to Hayate's ears it was.

"Because she's my sister..." He simply replied. "Why are you asking me this? Do you want me to give up?" Hayate got a little annoyed by the question.

"I just want you to pick your battle carefully, it's not worth the…"

"Not worth the fight? You do realize that she is your daughter, right? or has it been that long that you don't feel it anymore?" Hayate interrupted.

"What did you just say?" Shiden was getting annoyed himself of Hayate's boldness.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you father, but someone has to fight for her if you're not willing too."

"If you continue this protest you will eventually get exile. Making tough choices is part of your job. It's not just about your own personal feelings and you cannot let your emotion gets in the way of your duty Hayate."

"What are you suggesting then?" Hayate asked.

"You are the clan leader, I suggest you act like one and follow the rules. The fact that you need to be reminded of that perhaps you are not ready for this role as I thought you were. Germany had made you soft and forgetting what you're about."

It took Hayate everything he had not to explode by his father's words.

"Good night, father." Hayate bowed to excuse himself before he said anything that he will regret towards his own father.

Tired after a long night Hayate took off his clothes, took a quick shower and got ready for bed. He laid in his futon staring at the ceiling letting his last thoughts wandered off.

 _Life was so much easier when I was with you Hitomi. I wonder what you are doing right now and if you miss me as much as I miss you…_

He sighed at the thought and closed his eyes.

"Wake up, Hayate…"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the window. It was still dark out so why was someone waking him up in the middle of night? He wondered.

"Look over here you."

Hayate curiously turned his attention in the direction of where the voice was.

"Hitomi…?" He got up into a sitting position scrubbing his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing thing.

Hitomi bit her lip provocatively wearing only a white blouse and panties on. She unbuttoned her blouse while slowly making her way towards Hayate.

"Like what you see?"

Hayate nodded.

"Good." Hitomi then placed herself in front of him playing with her white panties, teasing him, before slowly taking it off her and with a smile on her face, Hitomi lowered herself to her knees, gliding her hands on his muscular arms, then pushed Hayate back onto his futon and got on top of him. Hitomi looked into his brown eyes while her finger lightly brushed his lower lip. She brought her face even closer and began pressing her lips on his. A low moan escaped Hayate's throat at how good her moist lips tasted. He pushed his tongue and met hers, their tongues moved perfectly together exploring each other's mouth while his hands roamed Hitomi's gorgeous naked body. He found her breasts and played with them, circling her nipples achingly. She let out a long moan in his mouth by his touch. The smell of Hitomi's hair and her soft warm lips was making his bulge grew larger in his boxers. She made her way downward as her lips trailed down to his swollen manhood. She pulled his boxers down and smirked at the sight, "I see you're ready for me big boy."

He smirked as the response. Hitomi then wrapped her fingers around his raging erection and slowly putting his aching thickness in her mouth, moving her head up and down deeper and deeper with each motion. A wave of ecstasy rushed through Hayate's entire body. She stopped briefly to look at him, "Hmm tasty."

"Oh, Hayate you taste so good."

"That's right say my name."

"Hayate..."

"Don't stop Hitomi." He begged.

"Hayate..."

"HAYATE!"

Hayate opened his eyes and covered them due to the sunlight that had filled his room blending his sight.

"Finally, you're starting to worry me…" A voice next to him said.

Hayate almost jumped up off his futon startled and he quickly turned to the side at Ryu who was staring at him strangely.

"What the hell Ryu! What are you doing in my room? Don't you know how to knock first?" Hayate was annoyed that Ryu had disturbed his sexy dream.

"I did, we were supposed to go training together remember? You never showed up so I went to check on you and you didn't open your door either, what did you expect me to do?" Ryu said in a concerning tone.

"Right, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm just so tired I hadn't realized I overslept..." Hayate yawned.

"It's still early, get ready then, I'll wait for you outside." Ryu made his way out but he suddenly paused and turned back around.

"Hayate?"

"What?"

"Were you dreaming about that German girl?"

Hayate frowned at the question, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you were repeating her name over and over..." Ryu restrained himself from laughing.

"Just get out." He threw a pillow aiming at Ryu's face making him quickly dodged and headed out closing the door behind him. Hayate sat in his futon for another five minutes staring at the wall, reliving his dream in his mind. He then sighed in disappointment and forced himself up to get ready to start his day.

That same afternoon nearby Hayabusa Village, the two ninjas were deep into their ninjutsu training in the peaceful deep green forest with the relaxing sound of the water in the river. A place that provides tranquility and a perfect training ground.

Hayate fell to the ground with Ryu's legs wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Okay I give up, you won Ryu..." Hayate could barely force his words out since Ryu had put most of his strength into his legs.

He soon let go and got up towering over Hayate to check on him, "You need to work on your defense Hayate, what is with you today? You didn't even give your best."

Hayate laid on the ground panting heavily covered in sweats staring at the blue sky above. He didn't reply but kept on staring at the sky or tried to…

"You're blocking my view and your sweats is dripping on me…do you mind?"

Ryu moved away and laid down beside his friend staring at the clear blue sky together.

"Hayate?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to discuss something very important with you."

Curious, Hayate turned his head to the side to look at Ryu. "It's Kasumi, isn't it? I already know what it's about."

"You…you do?"

"Yeah, they all expect me to continue to hunt her down and how I don't do my job properly and my emotion this my emotion that, same old speech. If my father had somehow convinced you to make you talk to me about the matter, just so you know that it won't work on me. So, save your breath because I will never give up on Kasumi." Hayate replied in his sleepy voice as his energy was drained after the hard training and the coolness of the afternoon air didn't help keeping him awake either.

"That's not it Hayate. It's not in my position to tell you how you should run your clan. However, there is one thing we certainly have in common, and that is Kasumi. I care about her just as much as you do, perhaps more…"

"More? What are you getting at Ryu?"

Ryu pushed himself back up and walked towards the river. Hayate's eyes followed. He dipped his hands into the cool water and then splashed the water onto his face. Hayate got up and marched over to Ryu.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Ryu turned and looked deep into his friend's eyes. "Do you promise not to go crazy on me?"

"Okay, I promise." Hayate got more curious of what it could be about.

Ryu then took a deep breath…

"Kasumi has been living with me in my private home up in the mountain and we also have been secretly engaged for the past year, but we won't get married unless we have your blessing first…I should have told you much sooner, I'm sorry Hayate... the time never seemed right when I..."

Before Ryu could finish talking, he felt his back hitting the water created a giant splash around him. Hayate had punched him hard in the stomach without any warning and before Ryu could get out of the water, he saw Hayate running towards him. He grabbed Ryu by his wet ninja garb and threw him down on the grass by the river. Hayate then sat on top of Ryu and stared him down with his fiery brown eyes while grabbing his neck with both hands.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER?!"

"I've never said that…you promised you wouldn't go crazy…Hayate let go of me...I can't... breathe…" Ryu tried to push Hayate's arms off him but failed as his newfound overprotective big brother strength was beyond his own.

"How could you betray me, Ryu? I asked you to protect my baby sister but instead you're taking advantage of her innocence? I'm going to kill you!" Hayate growled.

Momiji and Kasumi arrived at the scene. Kasumi wanted to say hi to her brother and Momiji brought lunch for the men. They stood and watched from the distance. At first, they didn't react since they thought Hayate and Ryu were in the middle of a sparring match but they soon realized it wasn't the case after hearing Hayate kept repeating, "I'm going to kill you for sleeping with my sister!" Kasumi's eyes widened in horror...

"I guess Master Ryu broke the news. Let's stop them before they hurt each other." Momiji suggested and they quickly ran towards Hayate and Ryu to interfere.

"Hayate let go of him! What are you doing?" Kasumi shouted.

He didn't even realize that the girls were there as he was blacking out by rage, until he looked up all sudden noticing his sister's presence…"Kasumi?" he wondered in surprise and double blinked his eyes a few times to make sure that it was really her standing in front of him while still sitting on top of Ryu holding his neck, but he soon let go.

"Therefore, I don't talk to you about anything Hayate, you never listen…" Ryu coughed badly trying to catch his breath. Momiji knelt next to him to make sure that he was okay.

Hayate ignored Ryu and hugged Kasumi tightly. He hadn't seen his sister in almost two years. Kasumi hugged him back as she had missed him just as much. She had always looked up to her brother as he always protected her from anyone and anything. But she also needed to make him realize that she was growing up and was making her own life decisions. Kasumi gently broke away from the hug.

"Brother please listen to me…don't be mad at Ryu about this. He had been by my side through everything for the past two years." Kasumi tried to reason with him. Ryu joined and placed himself next to Kasumi trying to talk to Hayate as well, as he seemed too had calmed down.

"We love each other and it would mean the world to us if you could come to our wedding." Ryu added but Hayate only looked down to the ground trying his best to listen to what they had to say as hard as it was for him.

"You tried so hard to bring Kasumi back to the village and they failed you each time. If Kasumi and I were married, they will have no choice but to forgive her and remove her sentence, as she will be considered an ally since she will belong to my clan."

There was silent for a moment...Ryu and Kasumi exchanged anxious glances as they weren't sure what Hayate was thinking, but they let him digest a little without interrupting his thoughts until he finally spoke.

"I just want you to be happy, Kasumi. I feel like I have failed to protect you. It's hard for me to see my sisters growing up too fast. If you're happy with Ryu then you have my blessing but I still need time to comprehend all of this." Kasumi immediately hugged her brother as it was important to her that he supported her choice and she was also happy to get his approval.

Ryu and Kasumi then decided to head home after a brief of catching up. But before they could leave, Hayate pulled Ryu aside.

"If you ever break my sister's heart, I will hunt you down." He seriously whispered.

Ryu placed a hand on Hayate's shoulder, "I wouldn't think of it… she means the world to me." Soon he disappeared with Kasumi.

Hayate stared in the air a little confused of the situation but he decided to just deal with it. Sighing, he turned around and saw Momiji standing still looking at him.

"Hungry?" Momiji held the food basket up with a smile.

"Eat with me?" Hayate suggested.

"I guess I could now that Master Ryu forgot his lunch..."

They sat down by the river eating their lunch and making conversation.

"You made these? They're delicious." Hayate took a big bite of the rice ball. He hadn't realized he was so hungry.

"Kasumi did, I just helped."

He frowned at her strangely, "Kasumi knows how to cook?"

"Why are you surprised? She did survive on her own in the wilderness…"

"Yeah, you're right…" Hayate sighed. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around my sister and my best friend getting married..."

"Kasumi will be fine you know, and I know how much Master Ryu cares about her."

"Love is just a funny thing to me. How about you Momiji, are you into anyone?" Hayate bluntly asked.

"I am actually, but I don't think he feels the same way…" Momiji softly replied looking at Hayate's handsome profile.

"Whoever it is it's his loss, a beautiful woman like you he must be blind." Hayate replied clueless.

Momiji let out a light sigh, "Love is not an easy thing to understand that's for sure."

An easy silence fell between them. Hayate laid himself down on the ground after he finished eating and stared at the clear blue sky once again.

"This place brings a lot of memories. Remember how we used to hang out here almost every day? life was so much less complicated back then..." Hayate proceeded but his tone hinted sadness.

"How could I forget, this is where we first, um..." Momiji quickly stopped herself and looked away feeling embarrassed for casually bringing up a special memory between her and Hayate. He turned his gaze to her and she gaze back at him. Hayate then pushed himself forward into a sitting position looking at Momiji a little puzzled.

"Momiji?"

"Yes?"

"What really happened to us?" Hayate asked remembering their specific past. His tone was a little hesitant but he was curious of the answer.

"I'm not sure… ever since you were made a leader I hardly see you around anymore, then DOATEC got you, and we all thought that you were..." She didn't want to say the word out loud. "I really thought that you were gone, Hayate." She turned to him with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Momiji..."

"Don't be, we were too young to understand what it was anyway." Momiji then started packing the lunch boxes back into the basket but Hayate grabbed her wrist making her turned to look at him. He got closer to her and aimed for her lips. Momiji brought her face closer with the same desire tempted to kiss him as well. As their lips brushed each other's she put one finger on his lips to stop the kiss from going any further.

"Hayate, let's not do this to ourselves. I know you're in love with someone else..." She whispered pulling herself away from him and turned around to finish packing the food basket so she could leave.

"Momiji..."

"See you around, Hayate."

She then made her way out of the forest leaving Hayate alone staring at the ground. He grabbed his head in frustration

 _What the hell is wrong with me…_

~ **Germany~**

Hitomi danced around in the kitchen making breakfast. It had been six months since Hayate left Germany. She still missed him a lot but was not as sad about his absence anymore, perhaps she was slowly getting used to him being gone. Hitomi found a way to move on and to keep herself occupied. She even had a boyfriend since then. But her time was mostly spent in training and school work since this was her first year in college, it had helped her keep her mind focused on something else besides Hayate. There was another thing she had been excited about, a Karate tournament that will be held in Japan in a couple of days. Hitomi decided to enter and had dedicated her times preparing herself. Her father wasn't sure if she was ready but he was more worried about Hitomi going far away than it was about the Karate tournament. After a long hard thinking, he had no choice but to be reasonable in the end as Hitomi was no longer a teenager, she was an adult now and she had proven to be a great fighter. She even beat him a couple of times during their sparring sessions. In the end, he had to let her go.

That same night Hitomi began packing to get ready to fly to Japan in the morning. She will be there for about a month depending on how far she will get in the tournament. Hayate did cross her mind but she doubted that she would run into him. He probably wouldn't want to see her during her stay in Japan even if he knew she was there. Hitomi had never been to Japan before so she was excited about the trip. Her mother was Japanese, that is why she had a Japanese name, and so this trip would be extra special to her.

As she opened the top dresser drawer, something immediately caught Hitomi's attention. A picture of her with Ein. She took it out and walked towards her bed and sat on it for a moment and stared at the picture in her hand. For a while, she had hidden the picture because she couldn't look at it without getting depressed as it hurt for her to miss him. Now it made her smile at the bright memories it brought back. It was such a happy time in her life. _I_ _wonder how you are doing over there Ein..._ all sudden, the wind blew the picture away from her hand as she had forgotten to close the window. It startled Hitomi and she quickly ran towards the window but before she closed it, she looked up at the moon high above in the sky. _I miss you_ …sighing, Hitomi then closed the window and continued packing. She crawled to where the picture was and grabbed it, looking at it one more time, she decided to bring it with her for good luck.

…

Days after Hayate found out about Ryu's relationship with Kasumi and the little incidence he had with Momiji, he had been acting differently. He hardly talked to anyone not even to his parents. After he was done with his clan duties, he would lock himself up in his bedroom ignoring everybody and eventually the villagers and his parent noticed that something wasn't right with Hayate. Shiden called him in for a personal one on one to make sure that he was alright. That was when Hayate had asked for a temporary permission to step back as the clan leader and if his father could take over for a while. Hayate didn't explained why, but worrying for his son Shiden agreed to take over temporarily. Ever since Hayate came back to the village, he hadn't had a break. Taking care of everyone's needs and going out to mission after mission was slowly taking a toll on him.

"Lady Ayame, is everything alright?" Ryu asked when he was summoned to the village by Hayate's parents.

"It's Hayate. He wouldn't talk to us and he has been in his room for two days, I'm starting to get worried, maybe he will talk to you…" She explained.

"I'll see what I can do," Ryu softly replied.

"Thank you, Ryu." Ayame said and left.

Ryu then knocked on the bedroom door, "Hayate opened up..."

He knocked once again but Hayate didn't seem to respond and after a few more knocks, Ryu decided to use teleportation to get inside. Even though it was a technique not to be used lightly but he had to as he was getting a little worry for his friend. Once inside, he saw Hayate sitting on the floor wearing only his boxers with his face buried between his knees and a sake bottle in his hand. He then looked around the room at all the mess with empty sake bottles laying around everywhere.

"What the hell…" Ryu was not sure what to make of the sight. "You drank all these? What's going on, Hayate?"

"Leave me alone…" He finally spoke in a tired sounding voice.

Ryu walked over to his friend and knelt in front of him but something else suddenly caught his eyes on the floor next to Hayate. A photo of Hayate and Hitomi. He picked it up to look closer, and then looked back at Hayate with his face still buried between his knees. Ryu got the idea of what had made his friend so depressed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Hayate finally looked at Ryu. His hair was messy and dark circles under his eyes indicated that he hadn't slept in days either, "Why don't these things work on us?" Hayate wondered referring to sake bottles.

"Stop torturing yourself Hayate, it's time to move on."

"Do you think I haven't tried? I went this far just to try to forget about her even if it's just for a day and it doesn't work, I just can't get drunk!" He threw the bottle on the wall in anger shattering it. "She is all I think about day and night, and I can't handle missing her anymore..."

Ryu sighed and sat beside Hayate staring at the wall thinking…"You know, I feel a little guilty for bringing you back home."

"Why?" Hayate wasn't sure what he meant.

"Well, when Kasumi and I were spying on you in Germany, she said something about how you looked so happy with the girl. You seemed to have made a good life over there."

Hayate thought about what Ryu had just said, "I'd be lying if I say I don't miss Germany…It is what it is Ryu, you shouldn't feel guilty. I would've want to find out who I was eventually."

Ryu grabbed something else from the floor, a flyer that had suddenly caught his eyes. "What's this?"

"Something I picked up a couple days ago on my way back from a mission."

"You're not thinking on entering the tournament, are you?"

"No, I don't want the attention nor do I care about the winning price. I've considered to go and watch for the fun of it." Hayate replied.

"Right, I forgot Karate is your thing now."

"Do you want to go with me?"

"I can't since I promised Kasumi to take her fishing this weekend and spent time with her before I go on a long mission again next week."

"When are you two planning on getting married?"

"As soon as I get back from my next mission. I need to find a way to announce the news to everyone and we will take it from there. I can't even begin to think what your father will do to me once he finds out..." Ryu said nervously.

Hayate didn't respond much but lost staring at the wall.

"I have to return to Kasumi, pull yourself together." Ryu got up to leave, "And one more thing…" He turned back around.

"What is it?"

"Do yourself a favor and shower." He suggested and disappeared.

Hayate tried to stand up but he instantly fell back to the floor startling himself. "Great, now it's working..." He felt too dizzy to stand up, so he crawled to his futon ignoring Ryu's suggestion and soon fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Tokyo, Japan~**

After 12 hours flight from Germany, Hitomi had finally arrived at her destination. She was a little anxious since this was her first time being in a big city on her own but also excited at the same time. Once she got to her hotel room, the first thing she did was to step outside the balcony to check out the view. _I am definitely far away from home…_ and the streets were pack with pedestrian, the surrounding were colorful and entertaining. It looked like an active city and even the air smelled differently. This was not something Hitomi was used to, and she had never seen a place so alive and noisy in the night time. Where she came from, everything quiet down before midnight and most shops closed early unless it was weekend. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi then went back inside as she needed to get a good night sleep since tomorrow was going to be an intense warm up day, the day before the tournament begin. In the bed, she thought about _him_. Hitomi wished that Ein would have come to watch her match. Sighing at her thought, Hitomi closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Hayate needed to get out of the village. Occasionally, he would put on his civilian clothes and wandered around the big city just to get away from his stressful ninja life. He hadn't been himself for the past weeks and now that he didn't have the responsibilities of his clan on his shoulders, he had more time to do his own thing. He missed Karate and he missed teaching Karate. He looked forward to being the audience in this tournament since the best of the best from around the world would be there to compete. Hayate used teleportation and appeared in an empty alley in one of the busiest street of Tokyo. With his hands inside his pockets, he headed to where the tournament was taking place. He wondered who would be presenting Germany this year and he would root for Germany.

The day had come, the Karate world tournament in Tokyo was starting. Hitomi was going to have her first match that day. She would be fighting a girl from Hungary for her first opponent. Hayate was excited since the first match would be someone from Germany. Once they announced Hitomi's name to step in the ring, Hayate almost collapsed in his seat. He couldn't believe at what he had just heard, it couldn't be a coincidence? It couldn't be his Hitomi...? He was looking everywhere to see where this Hitomi would come out. Hitomi came out from the side not far from where he was sitting, and his eyes widened.

 _Am I dreaming…?_

Hayate couldn't believe his eyes, he wasn't dreaming, it really was Hitomi. He thought that he would never get to see her again but the surprised look soon turned into a smile. She looked good, he thought. He would be rooting for her in silence and he would have to make sure that she wouldn't be able to see him in the crowd because he wanted her to focus. Hayate had always known that Hitomi was a tough fighter, so he had no doubt that she would go far.

Hitomi entered the ring and bowed down to her competition and the referee. The match began, Hitomi stepped forward and did a roundhouse kick that hit the competition in the head, the result she blacked out. Because of this Hitomi was name the winner of the first match.

 _Good job, Hitomi_. Hayate held a proud smile as he watched from the distance.

The tournament would not be held every day, they would have a warm up day in between and this meant Hitomi would have time to watch her next competition for the next match. She could already see that there were some tough fighters this year so she wouldn't get too confident just yet, as it would only be intensified.

In the second match, she was to fight a girl from Sweden. Hitomi had watched her opponent's match the day before and she knew this round was going to be tougher than the last one. Hayate was hiding in the crowd watching. He wouldn't want to miss any of Hitomi's match.

At the start of the match, they both gave kicks and punches but none of them could score a point. Suddenly the Swedish girl let her guard down and Hitomi took the opportunity hit her in the jugular vein and got 3 points. The match went on but both couldn't get any more points, Hitomi won with 3 points.

The next match will decide whether Hitomi would make it to the quarterfinal. Her next opponent was from USA. From Hitomi's earlier observation, the American girl seemed faster and more experienced. However, she was not sweating yet, Hitomi was confident that she would pass this one as well. The match began and both were scoring points on their kicks and punches. They got into a close fight when they grabbed each other and tried to kick and throw one another. Hitomi threw the girl down and scored 2 points. The score was now 8-7 in Hitomi's favor. Four minutes left, the American catches up by 2 points after a hit landed on Hitomi. If Hitomi miss on her next move and not able to score at least two more points, then it's over for her. Hitomi's quick thinking hit the girl in her solar plexus and scored 3 points. The match went on but they both were getting tired, the American failed to score any further points. Hitomi was now in the quarterfinals. She wanted to know who her next competition would be and went to look on the board. Russia was next, this one made Hitomi a little nervous. She had seen this girl's match and Hitomi would have to put up an even more of a fight if she wanted to pass this round.

Quarterfinals round arrived. The match started slow, as both were trying to find a weak spot they could benefit from. They gave each other punches and kicks but were not good enough to score any points. As the match progressed, the Russian girl began using dirty tricks. She head-butted Hitomi. The referee saw it and the Russian got her first warning. Hitomi was send to the sideline to get check by a medical team to see if there were any injuries to her head. After a quick check up, Hitomi was ready to fight again. She managed to land a kick and scored a point, the Russian got more aggressive and kicked Hitomi hard in the knee this time, and the referee gave her second and final warning were given to the Russian. Hitomi felt a little pain throb in her knee, she tried to stand up but the pain got more intense and fell back to the ground.

 _Come on Hitomi, you can do it._ Hayate cheered nervously as he watched.

She pushed herself up through the pain once again. Her heart was pounding because she knew that she couldn't do any hardcore kicks since the pressure had intensified on her knee. Hitomi winced in pain but refused to give up. She tried to land a punch and that was when the Russian did a roundhouse kick sending Hitomi to the ground almost making her passed out.

It was over for Hitomi...

She was soon carried to the sideline and was looked at by the medical team once again. "Put some ice on the knee, get some rest and it will heal in no time." Said a medic.

Hitomi was relieved but also disappointed in herself. Everything around her became silent. All she could hear was the little echo sound of the audience that were cheering for her opponent for making it to the next round, the Russian girl looked at Hitomi with a satisfied smirk. It pissed Hitomi off for getting fooled by her dirty tricks.

Hayate studied the situation from the distance with his arm crossed. He wanted to go over to Hitomi and comfort her so badly, but hesitated, as he wasn't sure if he should reveal himself. He remembered how heartbroken Hitomi was when he left and he couldn't bring himself to face her.

Hitomi got up and left the arena. Struggling to walk properly due to the pain, she used the wall to support her knee but the pain got worse. Though the physical pain wasn't bothering her as much as the emotional pain. She stopped walking half way through the long hallway, sliding her back on the wall and sat down defeated. She wanted to cry, as she was so disappointed in herself. All she wanted was to make her father proud but Hitomi felt like she wasn't as good of a fighter that she thought she was. All the hard training was wasted. Unable to restrain her tears any longer, she gave in and let herself cry. She wished that her father or her friends would have been there to comfort her, but none of them could make it due to work and school. Even though she talked to her father on the phone everyday it was still not enough. Suddenly, Hitomi felt very alone in a big city and she missed home. Now she was looking forward to going home and train even harder.

 _I wish you were here Ein..._

"You should be proud of yourself. You did very good out there."

Hitomi almost jumped up from the floor, _that voice…his voice…but it couldn't be?_ She thought that she was hearing voices since she didn't notice anyone approaching her. It was an empty hallway and she would have noticed a person walking towards her. Her eyes widened when she turned to the side and her heart skipped many beats where she almost forgot to breathe for a moment. Hitomi thought she was hit in the head so badly that she began to hallucinate.

He lowered down beside her and put a small package of ice on her knee to help numb the pain. Her jaw had dropped, as she stared at him in a complete utter shock. "Ein… is that really you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like this, Hitomi."

Hitomi's shocked face soon turned into anger. She pushed herself back up and he did the same. Her fingers squeezed together into a ball of fist and punched Hayate in the stomach as hard as she could. Hayate stumbled backward onto the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it? That's nothing compared to what you did to me!" She shouted at him.

Hayate slowly got back up, took a few steps back and kept his distance. "I deserved that…"

Hitomi didn't say anything more but stared him down with her arms crossed. She was happy to see him but at the same time, she was confused and was still in shock. She couldn't help but get angry as everything about that night came freshly back into her mind.

"Say something..." Hayate then tried to make her talk, as he was getting uncomfortable by her angry stare.

"Fine. How dare you show up here and act like nothing happened and why are you even here? What do you want?" He was about to answer but she shook her head. "You know what, I don't really care…it doesn't matter anymore." She tried to walk away but Hayate blocked her way.

"Hitomi, please listen to…"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you broke my heart and you didn't even care. You told some stupid lie about ninjas so you could leave and not have to look back, so why the hell would I believe anything you have to say now?"

"It wasn't a lie…" Hayate tried to defend his words but it only annoyed Hitomi even more.

"Whatever, well I'm going to lead myself back to my room now because you know, I wouldn't want to be in the way of your ninja duty or anything. Goodbye Ein, I mean Hayate." She just couldn't deal with him at that moment and his timing couldn't be worse.

Hayate only stood and watched her walked away. Hitomi didn't want to look back. He had hurt her so badly that she didn't want to be fooled by him again. All sudden he appeared in front of her.

"What the…how did you? You were behind me..." She didn't know what just happened, how Hayate could be in front of her. He would have to walk pass her to be able to stand in front of her and she knew that he wasn't following her. Hitomi was getting even more confused that she thought she was losing it at any moment.

"I won't let you go this easily, can we go somewhere and talk?"

She didn't like his tone as he sounded demanding. Hitomi never got to know Hayate enough to trust him since she only knew him as Ein.

"If you haven't noticed my knee is injured. I could hardly walk out of here." Hitomi responded in annoyance.

Hayate sighed and he gave up. He would only make her angrier so he wanted to leave her alone, "Let me carry you to your room and I'll be out of your way."

"Fine." Hitomi replied coldly.

Now and then, they'd share glances on the way but neither said anything. She didn't really like being mean to him.

"This is my room, you can put me down now." Once he put her down, her angry expression changed to looking rather sad.

"I really am sorry that I hurt you Hitomi, I just want you to know that." He turned to leave like he promised.

"Hayate, wait..."

He turned back around looking questionably at her.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I didn't at first. I wanted to get out of the village and head out here to watch for the fun of it."

"Oh…well, this is kind of embarrassing then since I failed this round miserably..." Hitomi gazed down disappointed.

"I've been watching since your first match. You weren't competing with just any random fighters, and they were experienced. You should be proud for getting this far. I was really impressed of how much you have improved since the last time I saw you." Hayate said with a gentle smile.

"You've been watching all my rounds?" She was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes."

That made her happy inside knowing he cared.

"Take care of yourself, Hitomi." Hayate tried to leave once again.

"Um, Hayate?"

He turned back around.

"Do you want to come in?" She didn't want him to leave.

There was a pause before he replied.

"Okay," He walked inside with her closing the door behind him. He then took her arm around his neck to help her walk carefully towards the bed.

"I hope the pain will ease up tomorrow..." Hitomi said, wincing in pain.

"If the swelling goes down by tomorrow, you will be fine."

Hayate gently laid her down on the bed, grabbed a pillow then lifted her leg up gently and put the pillow under for support. "I'll go get more ice for your knee, I'll be right back."

Hitomi thought it was sweet how he just took care of her. For the first time, she felt comfortable being around Hayate and the mysterious scary aura wasn't so scary anymore, but that she felt somewhat safer with him near her. A faint smile appeared on the corner of her lips. She was sure that she would never see him again and now that he was there, Hitomi was scared that he might leave once again. She hated that roller coaster ride of emotions she was about to take, since she would have to go back to Germany soon, just the thought of how she would have to miss him all over again was a torment. Hitomi let out a sigh at her depressing thoughts. She wanted to get to know the true Hayate a little more. After he left, she had tried to move on, she had tried to date other people. However, she realized that nobody could replace him. This couldn't be a _coincidence_... she kept on thinking. She was not the kind that believed in faith but this was proven that perhaps faith did bring them together again.

Hayate came back in the room and put a small pack of ice on her knee.

"Thank you, Hayate."

He smiled as the response. Then an easy silence fell on them. She found herself staring at Hayate as it was strange for her to see him again. He looked different... his hair was longer and he looked a little more buffed. He must have been training a lot too she thought, but Hayate was still a big mystery to her.

"So, you're really a ninja?" She asked breaking the silence.

Hayate only nodded light as the response.

"I mean you don't look like one, and not that I know what ninjas really look like except from the movies."

He smiled to that as he thought it was cute how she said things, "I don't think wandering around in my ninja attire would be the best way to cover my identity. I don't expect you to believe me Hitomi and it does sound crazy."

She frowned before asking more, "Wait...does this mean that you're also an assassin? I mean ninja's duty involved killings?" She sounded a little nervous which made Hayate slightly uncomfortable. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"It's complicated. I would never do anything to harm you, and you know that, right?"

"I'm not scared of you, Hayate."

"Good." He replied, "So how's everyone back in Germany?"

"They're alright. It was strange at first not having you around but, you know..." She wasn't sure how to put it. Hitomi then frowned, curious about something else. She took her time before asking him.

"Hayate, do you think about me at all…?"

The question was too forward he thought but Hayate was glad she asked. He looked deep into her baby blue eyes as he softly replied, "Everyday…"

The vibe around them suddenly became sadder. It didn't matter if they didn't say anything, they knew what each other were feeling in that moment. It was as if he had never left, and their feelings were still as strong as they were six months ago.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest." Hayate said as he rose from the bed but Hitomi took his hand to stop him from leaving. Hayate turned and looked at her.

"Do you have to go back to your clan right away?"

"No…"

"Then, stay with me tonight?" Hitomi suggested, holding the blanket up and slightly moved her body aside making a space in the bed for him. He knew he was going to regret this, but he just couldn't walk away. He crawled next to her and then wrapped his arms around so she could lay her head on his chest. He noticed the bruise she had gotten to the side of her head and he kissed it. His arms were the safest place to be. All the pain and sadness she had felt earlier had disappeared.

"I don't want to sleep though, I'm afraid to wake up tomorrow and everything would turn out to be just a dream." Hitomi yawned.

"I wish I wouldn't have to leave you Hitomi..." Hayate was getting sleepy himself.

"It's alright, it sucks but I know you have other responsibilities. I just want to spend time with you before I leave Japan." She then closed her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. Hayate noticed, he drew the blanket over their shoulders to cover both of them and he soon fell asleep with her.

 **~In the morning~**

Hitomi yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes because of the sunrays that had filled most of the room. The sound of a busy street and active people in the morning made her smile. She loved early mornings and hated the thought of missing out the excitement life had to offer each day whether it was good or bad. She liked to make the best out of her day. Hitomi then stretched her arms as far as she could and yawned once again, _this was the best sleep I've had_ _since I got here._ Suddenly it hit her, _Hayate…_ quickly turning to the other side of the bed to see if Hayate was still beside her, but no one... then she pushed herself into a sitting position looking around the room, _he's gone…was I dreaming?_ Morning happiness quickly turned into disappointment. Hitomi sighed deeply and decided that it was just a dream, that perhaps her head was imagining things after she got head-butted by the Russian girl from the tournament. At least her knee was feeling better.

Hitomi took a long shower and began her morning routine. Ever since she arrived in Tokyo she hadn't had time to relax. She had been training hard and focusing on the tournament, and now that it was over, she might as well make the best of her stay with the time she had left. However, she was still confused about the Hayate situation but there wasn't much she could do about it. Hitomi couldn't tell if it was a hallucination or real. Though she wanted it to be real as it was too good to be true. She sighed at her last thought because now she just missed him even more.

After breakfast from the hotel cafeteria, she went back to her room to call her father like she usually would every morning.

"Okay dad I will, love you." A moment later, she hung up the phone after finished talking to her father, and then threw herself onto the bed getting lost inside her thoughts. Hitomi was feeling home sick again but she was trying her best not to be a crybaby about it. The next thing on her to do list was to explore the city but her cheery mood had suddenly changed into a lazy mood, and all she could do was just lay in bed not moving a muscle. _Oh well…a little nap might do it._ She closed her eyes when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

 _Maybe not, who could it be?_ Hitomi pushed herself back up to hurry to the door and looked through the peek hole to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat, _am I dreaming again?_ She quickly opened the door to make sure that what she saw was real.

"Hi," Hayate smiled.

"Hi," She smiled back. It wasn't a dream after all she thought. Hayate leaned himself on the side of the doorway standing close to her.

"How's your knee?" He asked.

"I can walk, a little bruised still but it's healing quite fast."

"Good."

"When did you leave?"

"Early, I didn't want to wake you." Hayate replied.

"Oh okay, do you want to come in?"

"I can't, duty called. I thought I stopped by and say hi… so what are you doing tonight?"

"I haven't made any plans yet, how come?" She got curious of what he got in mind.

"If you want, I could show you around the city?"

"That sounds good and I look forward to it." Hitomi accepted with a warm blush struck her cheeks.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way out of the hotel. Halfway through the hallway Hayate vanished. Hitomi frowned strangely, _how did he do that…?_ She shrugged it off, closed the door and slumped herself back on the bed smiling like a fool. _This trip was not a waste after all_. Hitomi was excited about spending time with Hayate. Then she closed her eyes for a well-deserved nap since she was still tired after a long week with the tournament. Hitomi didn't want to be too tired for that night.

 **~later that evening~**

Hayate turned around to see Hitomi approaching him down in the hotel lobby where he was waiting for her. Hitomi looked excited as she approached him, they gave each other a quick hug, "You look beautiful..." He complimented and it made her cheeks blushed.

"Thank you." Her lips held a shy smile.

"What are we doing first?" Hitomi asked, as she finally got to do something else besides training.

"I hope you're hungry?"

"I'm starving! Let's go then." Hitomi quickly replied with a chuckle.

The pair went to one of the best sushi restaurant in Tokyo. They were having a fun time trying out different sushi dishes, laughing and enjoying themselves. Sushi was their favorite food so it was perfect. Once they were full, they moved on to exploring the city. Hitomi looked around her surroundings for a moment. There was so much going on and everywhere she turned, there was restaurants, cafés, entertainment, markets and neon lights on every corner. After a little fun of looking around the city, they then made a stop on the observatory deck at the top of a building. The place was surrounded with glass wall where they could see the city of Tokyo from a high ground.

"Oh wow, this view is amazing…" Hitomi enjoyed the breath-taking view while holding hands with Hayate. He responded with a faint smile.

"I'm really glad that you came to see me." Hitomi said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the side of her head and continued to enjoy the view together in a comfortable silent.

There was also a festival happening in the city. Hayate and Hitomi didn't want to miss it so they made their way towards the ceremony. The festival was always a place of unrestrained joy, and the streets were extra crowded than usual. The occasion was colorful and entertaining. Most people were in traditional costumes with festive Music filled the air, lion dancers, umbrella dancers and other attractions accompanied the festival. The people were dancing along to the music, they look so happy and cheerful. Spectacular celebration atmosphere surrounded them. Hitomi had never experienced anything like it and she never had so much fun in one day in her life. The couple were smiling and laughing enjoying themselves. The night had barely begun. Towards the end of the night, they headed to the Okawa River to see the fireworks display to the ending of the festival. The sonic boom filled the sky and everybody had a wow face as the fireworks exploded into different shapes, forms and colors that light up the city with one boom after another. Some people were standing still looking up the sky and some were taking pictures. Everything was quiet when the loud sound of the fireworks muted the city noise. Hitomi and Hayate had their arms around each other as enjoying the beautiful display. The final display was the best part of it all. The crowd were clapping and cheering with excitement. It was over after a good fifteen minutes show and the crowd were spread all over the corner going back to their own business.

It was the end of the night. The couple were walking through a park with cherry blossom trees surrounded their way. Hitomi couldn't stop smiling as she gazed around. The pink petals floating slowly falling to the ground, she reached out her hand, caught a single pink petal, and looked at it with happy thoughts streaming through her mind. It was the best night of her life. She was glad that she gave the city another chance and she was proud to know that her mother was from the amazing city that she had fallen in love with. The best part was that she got to experience it with Hayate. It was funny how they were so close that night, as if they were a real couple. In the back of her mind she knew that they'd have to leave each other again soon…

"You don't know how much this night means to me, Hayate." Her voice was soft and low.

"I hope you had fun." Hayate smiled.

"I most definitely did." She smiled back.

"I wish this night wouldn't have to end," He said while letting out a disappointing sigh. Hitomi then paused in her tracks and turned to face him.

"It doesn't have to…" Hitomi placed herself closer to him.

Hitomi tiptoed and wrapped her arms around his neck, without thinking twice, Hayate put his hands on her lower back pulling her even closer into him. He lowered his head to her, as he had been longing to kiss her again. She couldn't resist and how she had missed the taste of his lips as well. Nothing else mattered, the future or the past, they wanted to enjoy the present and the present was each other at that moment in that beautiful park. Everything else around them became silent, as their lips slowly brushed each other's not wanting to rush the kiss. Hayate press his lips on hers. His lips felt warm and soft, that it made Hitomi's heart stir of the feels. Their lips parted slightly as their breathing increased. Hayate brought his hands on her cheeks gently cupping them, she opened her mouth to make enough space to let his tongue in while she introduced hers. A feeling of sexual excitement began to rise in both. Hitomi couldn't hold it any longer, kissing wasn't enough. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against his while she thought about inviting Hayate back to her room and do what come naturally.

"Be with me tonight, even if it's just for one night…" She said in a low whisper.

Hayate didn't reply right away. He lifted his thumb on her lower lip and made a motion of circle while he consider her invitation. He could see it in her eyes how badly she wanted him. The sexual tension between them had reached the maximum level. He couldn't reject her as he had been wanting the same thing for a long time.

Hayate placed a quick kiss on her lips, and then he replied, "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

They rushed back to the hotel. Hitomi was trying to open the door but couldn't focus, as Hayate's lips on her neck, teasing her, distracting her. He then turned her around making her clumsier letting the key fall to the floor. She was getting to turn on by his lips. They continued making out in the hallway until a group of people passed them by making the pair paused in awkwardness, the strangers were looking at both making comments. Hayate and Hitomi only chuckled at the situation. She then bent down to grab her key from the floor. Once the door opened, Hitomi turned back around and slanted a glance at Hayate that was still outside of the room. She took him by his hand and led him inside while giving him a seductive look. Once the door closed, he pushed her against the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her, her legs locked around him.

He desperately pressed his lips on hers as he murmured into her mouth, "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"I'm all yours, Hayate."

With her legs still wrapped around him, he carried her to the bed. Gently lying her down with their gazes locked. They were thinking about the same thing, it was going to happen and nothing would stand in their way this time. Hayate laid himself on top of her, his lips met hers in a devouring kiss. He was driving her wild with his soft lips, his warm breath and gentle tongue. Hitomi couldn't contain the groan that rose from her throat, merging with his. She had never felt a kiss so meaningful before. She then partly pushed her body up, lifted her top, Hayate helped taking it off her and then laid back down continued to kiss him. He trailed his lips towards her cleavage, softly placing a quick kiss in between her chest before he trailed back to her lips. She began feeling the wetness increasing between her legs as his lips continued gently exploring her contours body that made her lustful mind even more desperate to have him inside her. Part of her wanted to go crazy and just have him but another part of her didn't want him to stop with what he was doing. Her hands traced down on him until she reached his raging erection. Her fingers found his zipper and began to unzip his pants, but Hayate grabbed both of her hands above her head and pinned them on the bed. "Not yet…" He whispered in a tease. He continued by sucking on her lower lips and gently bit it. A soft moan escaped Hitomi's throat.

Hitomi's hand suddenly escaped and went under his shirt roaming his muscular body while his lips were still busy teasing her neck and ear. She lifted his shirt, pulling it off him and Hayate let her. Now they were both half-naked. His hand went under her back to undo her bra. Hitomi threw her bra on the floor. The sight of her perfect round breasts and hardened nipples was making Hayate even hornier. She bit her lip as she looked at him with a surrendering look. Hayate held a smirk of satisfaction. He lowered his head and reached her breasts. His big strong hands cupped them, his mouth worked its way to her right breast, then he sucked on the nipple while his other hand massaging and pinching her left nipple. Her body shivered by the pleasure of his touched, "Oh, Hayate..." his mouth clamps tighter around her now full erect strawberry sized nipple and it drove her crazy how good he was making her feel. A louder moan escaped Hitomi's lips a few times, and how he liked the sound of that. She felt like his sexual goddess right then and her body was craving for more of his special attention.

He gave both of her breasts the same attention before he trailed his lips further down her gorgeous body, planting several soft kisses along the way until he found the zipper of her pants. He then unzipped, slowly pulling it down from her beautiful long legs. Her white panties made him remember his dream, but this was so much better than the dream. He kissed her injured knee then a few soft kisses on her inner thighs. His eyes briefly gazed back at her and smiled before he continued. Hitomi looked back at him, a little shy about being almost fully naked in front of him. He brought his head back up and looked at her with wondering eyes. He missed her lips already, so he kissed her a few more times before asking the question that had been on his mind.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you, done this before?"

Hitomi wasn't sure why Hayate had asked the question, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"I have, I thought you weren't coming back…" She was unsure on how to respond.

"It's fine, I just wanted to make sure if I should hold back or not." Hayate smirked now that he knew he didn't have to.

Even though it wasn't Hitomi's first time, to her, it felt like her first time. She wasn't in love the first time she did it, as nobody could make her feel the way Hayate made her feel.

Hayate didn't waste any more time, he brought his body far down and began taking her panties off. He playfully stroked her, pleased at the sight he had been dreaming of… he grabbed her thighs and slowly spread them wider, then let his tongue glide on her clit and he could taste her wetness. The taste of her sweet honey was making his bulge grew even larger that it started to hurt in his pants. He desperately wanting to let it out, but he wanted to enjoy everything about Hitomi before he could have her. He softly licked and sucked on her clit repeatedly. Her hips squirmed around, as Hayate's wet tongue was electrifying to her entire body. She had never felt this good before. Hayate switched to his finger, he rubbed and circled the clit before he slipped one finger inside. Her moan became softly louder. Then two fingers, thrusting in a sweet pace and then slowly gaining more speed. "Hayate, that feels so good…" Her hands clutched the bed sheet, bracing herself. Her first orgasm rapidly building deep between her legs as he put more pressure on his fingers making her moaned even louder until she finally came.

He let her catches her breath, but he was far from done with her. He raised his body back on top of her. She could feel him rubbed his hard bulge repeatedly making Hitomi hungry for more by his tease. "Is this what you want?" Hayate whispered seductively while bumping his erection against hers. She nodded desperately, he grabbed her back then lifted her up to switch their position. Hitomi was now on top. She wanted to pleasure him just as much as he had pleasured her.

She began kissing him, gently brushing her lips, tongue under his chin, down his throat, his chest, and stomach until she reached his waistline. Her fingers traced down the line of his zipper, and then she slowly pulled his zipper down. She caught him smiled at the metal rasp sound and pulled his pants down exposing his swollen aching erection, finally she got to taste him, just the sight was making her below throb even more. She began kissing his thigh, and then the kiss turned into licking, bringing her tongue closer to his shaft but not let it touch yet. That killed Hayate, it almost made him want to beg. The heat of her breath and tongue was too much for Hayate to handle. But he held on. She could see that he was ready for her, as his pre-cum was getting thicker and it made her want to taste him even more. Hitomi didn't want to punish him anymore, her tongue gently touched the penis head, licking around it. A soft moan escaped him a few times, he envisioned sliding it into her mouth. Gently, Hitomi opened her mouth and took him in by softly sucking the head up and down. He was a mouthful so she didn't want to push it deeper just yet, she wanted to get used to his length. She moved her hand up and down stroking his length firmly at the exact same pace as her mouth. "Take me as far as you can..." He begged. His voice was rough and slightly demanding, but she liked it. Hitomi gladly granted his wish by tightening her grip and suck a little harder going deeper and deeper with each motion. Hayate's breathing quickened…his groans were so hot to her ears. She retreated briefly letting her mouth rest a little, then focused back on the head circling her warm tongue on the tip, it was enough to put Hayate over the edge. He was getting close since he began thrusting in her mouth, but he didn't want to come yet.

He abruptly pushed forward his body and Hitomi did the same to meet him halfway. He slumped her body on the bed forcing her legs opened with his hips, he kissed her neck and ear while his fingers ran through her hair. Her breath quickened desperate to feel him inside her. His lips covered hers again as he entered her without breaking the kiss. _Complete,_ she felt. _I feel complete._ Nothing mattered but this, this Incredible oneness. He felt the same… a loud moan escaped Hitomi's lips. She squirmed around as it hurt since she was not use to his length and thickness. He took her in one deep glide, going as far as he could then he slowly pulled out again only to thrust back in making her cried out. The fullness and heat of Hayate's thickness sliding all the way in made her nails scratched his back losing control of her body. The sensations bombarding her stole what breath she had left. He began to thrust harder, faster and deeper. A wave of pure ecstasy filled their entire bodies. He could feel that she was about to cum as she tightened around his. He was ready as well, he waited so they could cum together. He pressed her to him for a final, shuddering thrust. Hitomi cried out in a long moan that went forever. They then looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction.

"That was amazing, Hayate…" She whispered.

"You're amazing." He replied kissing her lips once again, happy to have this magical moment that they had been dreaming of with each other. Hitomi rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and they cuddled until they both fell asleep.

Hayate had been awake throughout the night while Hitomi was still sound asleep next to him, and with his arms around her, he studied her peacefully sleeping face, thinking about their lovemaking. He wished that he could have more nights like that with her. Happy thoughts quickly turned into doubtful negative thoughts that kept clouding and interrupting his mind. Hayate was starting to regret the decision he made to reveal himself to Hitomi at the tournament. Everything that had happened in the last couple of days had made him feel worse than how he felt on the day that he left her in Germany. He got a little taste of what it could be like being with Hitomi, and every time he was with her, everything just made sense. Hayate was dueling with guilty conscience because he couldn't reject her, he now had to deal with losing her once again. This was one of those time where he wished he wasn't a ninja. Her happiness meant the world to him. All he wanted to do was make Hitomi happy but he realized that he was the only one hurting her.

Suddenly, Hitomi tightened her arm around him while she unconsciously whispered in her sleep, "I love you, Ein…"

An impatient sigh escaped Hayate's lips. _Ein…maybe it's him she missed_ , _she loves him, not me. Ein could offer her a lot more than I could._

Hayate loved her too, however, he didn't think that she loved him but that she was in love with the other version of him. _Why would she love an assassin? a killer… a murderer…that is what I am._ The fact that she wasn't afraid of him the other night when they had talked about what he did as a ninja, scared him even more. Maybe she couldn't see pass the real him and that she was still naive enough to think that he was Ein, a guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. He gently pulled himself up into a sitting position, then slide his fingers through his brown hair in frustration while having an inner argument with himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft hand stroking his back.

"If you're thinking of leaving, you could at least say goodbye this time." Hitomi said in a low sleepy voice. She knew that he could easily disappear from her and for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it should. Hitomi understood what she got herself into. His silence and stare made her a little uncomfortable. His eyes were more intimidating in the dark when he stared at her. She had woken up during the night and had looked at him sleeping. He looked uncomfortable and was not at peace like most people. It was as if he had his guard up while sleeping, maybe that was how ninjas sleep, she thought, always on alert, even when their minds weren't completely connected with the reality. It crossed her mind that Hayate wasn't a normal guy with a normal job. He was a shinobi, the one who kill for a living, a dangerous kind. The thought did slightly bother her, but somehow, she wasn't afraid of him. He had a way of making her feel safe. She pushed herself up and looked into his eyes.

"Hayate, what's wrong?" she asked a little worried, as he looked upset.

He didn't reply but only turned his gaze away from her.

"Talk to me, don't shut me out." She tried again, knowing something was clearly bothering him.

Hayate looked back at her, "Could you see having a relationship with someone like me?" He asked in a deep serious voice.

Hitomi was caught off guard by the question. Though she knew what he meant, it was just that she had never really thought about it since he left her as Hayate and she never got the whole picture of who he really was. "Hayate, why are you…"

"I'm not him, I can never be him again and I'm not a good guy like he was." He interrupted her. His firmed tone made her a little nervous, he seemed angry. He saw that he had made her scared of him, and he quickly turned around with his back facing her. "I'm sorry Hitomi, I don't even know why I asked when I know we can't be together…" He tried to get up to get away from her, but Hitomi's hand closed around his wrist making him turned back around to look at her.

"Do you want to know what I really want?" Hitomi said softly, "I want to be with you Hayate. I know you're no longer him but my feelings hadn't changed. In fact, after spending a little time with you, you made me want to get to know the real you even more. I want you to come back to Germany with me, that's what I really want." She said, not realizing a tear had escaped her eyes.

His arms then wrapped around her, gathered her close to him as he buried his face on her shoulder, holding around her tightly. "I really wish that I could go back, you have no idea how much I have missed you, Hitomi…" He whispered in a trembling voice. His words and his embrace made her eyes even more watery.

"Then, why can't you?"

"Because they will do the same to me like they did to my sister, Kasumi. Leaving my village is not an option, especially not in my position and they might hurt you as well. I would never forgive myself if anything bad happens to you."

Hitomi broke away from his hold. "I see… so, Kasumi is your sister." She remembered the name he had called her in the woods when she first found him. It finally hit her that they have no chance of being together. She had never fully comprehended everything until now. Silence surrounded them, feeling more hopeless. She would leave in couple of days and it will be the longest flight home thought Hitomi…

He wiped her tears. "This is my entire fault, I keep hurting you…"

"Don't blame yourself Hayate, I will be fine and so will you." Hitomi forced a smile. It was breaking her inside but she wanted to stay strong for the both of them. "Kiss me," She then whispered as she leaned closer and lifted her mouth to him, so he did. He laid her back on the bed gently placing himself on top of her while their lips passionately locked. She wanted him inside her once again and he wanted the same. They made sweet love once more and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Hayate woke up and looked at the clock on the wall. He carefully laid Hitomi to the side trying not to wake her as he had to go back to his village to make it to the early meeting. His father had demanded him to be there, it seemed important. Hayate made his way out of the hotel, struggling to keep his eyes open, he was tired after a long night since he didn't get much sleep but it was worth it he thought. As he turned around corner, Hayate accidently bumped into a woman making her stumbled backward since he was going in a fast pace.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there miss..." He quickly apologized for his clumsiness.

"It's alright, accident happens." She smiled at him.

Hayate then continued to make his way out. After taking a few steps, something made Hayate abruptly stopped in his tracks. His gaze lowered down to the floor, frowning deeply. Being paranoid was not in Hayate's nature, but something was off about the woman. He walked back around the corner to see if he could still see her but she had disappeared into a room. His eyes narrowed, as he tried to put together of why her aura had bothered him all sudden. He wanted to follow her but he couldn't be late for the meeting. He instead shook the feeling off and decided that he was just being paranoid, and with his hands shoved back inside his pockets he teleported back to his village.

It was Hitomi's last day before she had to fly back home to Germany early next morning. Hitomi opened her eyes, the first thing she did was looked to the other side of the bed to see if Hayate was still there. But there was no one. She figured that he had left while she was still asleep. Hitomi then turned to face the window. The sound of the heavy raindrops tapping heavily on the windows was making her even more depressed, _Ironic…_ letting a heavy breath out at the sight. Her body refused to get out of bed, as the sound of the rain was making her too emotional. She switched her position when a piece of paper on the nightstand caught her eyes. _Hmm…_ she reached her hand to grab it. Hayate had left a note saying that he would meet her later that evening to say his final goodbye. Hitomi took another deep breath, pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to spend the day thinking about it but rather sleep through it.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and she quickly opened her eyes again, _I thought he said that he would meet me this evening…_ Hitomi assumed that it was Hayate because who else could it be as she knew no one else in the city. Curious, she quickly put her clothes on and ran to the door to see who it was. At first, Hitomi was a little hesitance about opening the door right away.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Room service." A woman with an accent replied. Curious, Hitomi looked through to peek hole. A woman with short white hair smiled at her, as if she knew Hitomi was peeking. She then opened the door.

"Good morning." The woman greeted.

"This must be a mistake, I didn't ask for…" Hitomi tried to explain when the woman got inside the room, slammed the door, and aimed a gun at Hitomi. "Make a noise and you're dead before you know it."

 **~Mugen Tenshin~**

Hayate took his seat at the table with the other leaders from their neighbor clans and elders. He was the youngest in the room. Hayate could hardly keep his eyes open and there was nothing more boring to him than his father's long speech about what they needed to do that week. After the DOATEC, not much was happening besides from non-dangerous ninja missions. The Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa's mutual enemy, the evil Black Spider clan hadn't made any move on them for a while either. Their silence usually means bad news. It was not in the Black Spider clan's nature to give up until they can overpower all of them.

Shiden gave Hayate a serious stare before he began the meeting. Hayate caught his stare, wondering why he was looking at him as if he had pissed his father off or something. He was too tired to care and he just wanted this meeting to be over as soon as possible so he could get out of there.

"There is a reason why I wanted all of you here today," Shiden began. "As you may well know that the Black Spider clan as I have been told by…"

"Master?" Hayate abruptly interrupted making everyone's eyes were on him with a _how rude_ look on their faces.

"Is there a good reason for you to have interrupted me, Hayate?" Shiden strictly questioned.

"If this meeting is about the Black Spider clan, then shouldn't Ryu be here? He seems to be the only one missing," Hayate wondered ignoring the others glare on him.

Shiden sighed before he continued. "I thought you two always knew where each other's where about, obviously you haven't been communicating..." and then turned around grabbing something from what looked like files and photos and placed them on the table so he could explain further.

"I'm going to get straight to the chase," He continued. "As you all know, Ryu Hayabusa and Ayane have been out on a spy mission on our enemies this week, and from what I have been informed, they are now not working alone." Everybody looked at each other curiously at who might be helping the Black Spider clan.

"Hayate? I need to ask you something very important and you have to try to remember anything, because you're the only one who can give us clues that can lead us to their next plan."

It made Hayate more awake now since this was obviously not a normal meeting, as things just got serious again.

"What is it, Master?" Hayate curiously asked.

"You were responsible for bringing down the DOATEC, are you sure that everything was destroyed?"

"Yes sir, although there was no news of their leader whereabouts. We failed to locate his hiding location. However, the evidence of our secrets that they had kept in that building had been destroyed, Ayane and I made sure of that." Hayate replied, "What is this really about?"

"The black spider clan is now working alongside DOATEC and their interest seems to be you and Hayabusa. Perhaps, working together will increase their chances to get what they wanted, and therefore we have to be prepared to back the Hayabusa clan up. Be cautious Hayate, they will do anything to get to you again."

Hayate raised a brow at the news. However, he wasn't surprised. He realized there was a chance that they might come back for revenge after what he did to the tri-tower. He had killed most of their scientists and soldiers, ruining their decades of work.

Shiden then proceeded by taking out a few photos that Ayane had sent him and showed them to everyone. "These are the faces of the DOATEC spies and assassins."

Hayate took a closer look at one of the photo in front of him that had caught his special attention. He couldn't pay attention on what his father was talking about since his mind had shut down to only focus on where he had seen the woman in the photo, as she looked very familiar to him.

"I'm asking you a question…Hayate, are you listening?" Shiden was getting impatient.

 _This woman…it cannot be a coincidence? This morning, the hotel…this is her, but why would she…HITOMI!_ He screamed in his mind after putting together the pieces. Hayate abruptly rose out from his chair and ran out the meeting hall slamming the door behind him startling everybody around the table.

"Hayate! Where are you going?" Shiden called after him and everyone was confused with what had just happened. Hayate was starting to get on Shiden's last nerve.

"He's not very good at listening, is he?" an elder had commented, as he had been in several meetings with Hayate and it was rarely a pleasant one if Hayate didn't get his way. He was known for being one of the most stubborn young leader of their generation. Shiden shook his head and sighed deeply, he just never seemed to understand what was going on with his son sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hayate ran as fast as his feet could bring him. He was heading back to the hotel. Before he could teleport, Hayabusa falcon flew straight towards him making Hayate stopped abruptly, reached his arm out so it could land on his wrist. It brought a message, he took the message that was chain to one of its feet and then let the falcon flew away. He opened and read the message.

 _*Hayate, they're planning something against you, we've overheard their conversation about striking you today. Be alert, as I cannot make it to you in time to warn nor help you at this point. I will let the falcon nearby if anything, and if you need back up send the falcon back to me immediately*_

 _Thanks Ryu, let's hope that I wouldn't have to…_

Hayate then teleported soon after. Once he arrived back at the hotel, he knocked on the door. There was no answer… but he knocked again just to be sure, "Hitomi?" still no answer. He teleported inside the room. Once inside, his eyes wide as he looked around. The room was destroyed, broken furniture and shattered glasses lying around the floor. He was too late… he then began walking around the room to look for any clues.

 _Looks like Hitomi gave them a good fight before they took her._

Something suddenly caught his eyes, he knelt down to look closer. There was bloodstain on the carpet. He got up furiously and kicked a chair, it flew to the other side of the room making it broke into pieces.

 _Damn it!_ He knew that something wasn't right this morning but doubted himself, and now Hitomi was paying the price. If they hurt Hitomi he would make sure they would pay with their lives. Hayate saw a note on the table and grabbed to read it.

 _*I am sure by now you have figured out that we have your girlfriend. Follow this address and make sure that you come alone. Fool us in any way and we will not hesitate to kill her. Remember, we are watching your every move*_

Hayate was thinking deep and hard. He needed to come up with a plan and a quick one. He didn't have time to gather his men and brief them of the situation since he was being watched. He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote something in it. He had no choice, he had to include Ryu in this. In this kind of situation, Ryu was the perfect back up as nobody would be able to spot his presence unless someone was a very skilled ninja. This way they wouldn't suspect anything. But there was no perfect plan and there was still a risk. However, he had never doubted Ryu's ability. There was still one problem remaining, since he was being watched he couldn't whistle after the falcon and risk them seeing him chaining the message to its feet. He opened the balcony door and stepped outside. His eyes narrowed, scanning the rooftops of the buildings that were surrounded the hotel. Hayabusa falcon was special trained so he needed to do this differently. He spotted the falcon nearby and tried to make eyes contact with it. The falcon looked at Hayate with his yellow bright eyes. If Hayate didn't whistle nor reached his arm out then he wasn't supposed to fly to him, which also mean that he wasn't safe enough to come near Hayate. Hayate made a small movement with his hand letting the falcon see the message that he had put into a small capsule that was use by Ryu earlier when he had delivered him a message. He was on the top floor of the hotel. The falcon shook it head a few times letting Hayate know that he was ready. Hayate casually and carefully put his hand out of the balcony and dropped the capsule. The Falcon flew in the direction in a fast mode adding extra speed to it wings where it will be harder for anyone to spot it. The falcon grabbed the message with it claws and immediately fly away back to its master. Hayate then began making his way to the given address.

The address led him to a secluded forest area outside of Tokyo. There was a long staircase leading down to a door that was hidden behind some bushes. He looked around and spotted a few snipers on the rooftops of the other abandoned buildings nearby and some up on the trees. He could easily take them down before they could blink their eyes with his star shuriken and teleportation. Hayate smirked, amused at the sight, guns were useless against a ninja like him but he couldn't act as he please since Hitomi was his focus. Looking at the cameras surrounded the place he guessed that it would be too obvious as well. Not wasting anymore time he walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door looking up to the camera above. A minute later, the door slowly opened and it immediately closed behind him as soon as he stepped inside.

 _A dungeon…?_ Hayate wondered strangely.

He tried to see what laid ahead but he couldn't see anything, as it was pitch black. It crossed Hayate's mind that there could be traps once his feet stepped forward. This reminded him of his training when he was a child, when his father and grandfather had blindfolded him so he could learn on how to use his sense to discover the danger that laid ahead of him in the dark. Hayate was taught that eyes could be deceiving. Human eyes were made to be able to see anything and everything but what made it deceive was if the brain didn't pick up what the eyes had seen quick enough then he might as well be a blind man. For a shinobi, that could mean certain death. This was when they would have to completely rely and react based only on their senses. Hayate closed his eyes and took a deep breath to block every nerve in him so he could only focus his energy on his surroundings, otherwise his emotions would interfere and clouded his sense. He opened his eyes and calmly with his guard up, he began walking into the darkness. It seemed like a long hallway and so far, nothing to worry about. He kept on walking still alert. Suddenly, he noticed the change below his feet. The floor felt lighter, a normal human being wouldn't have been able to detect the difference. It was bothering him. Hayate paused in his tracks, and that was when a loud bang emerged under his feet as if something was opening, he quickly jumped and ran on the wall then double flips to the other side. He kept on walking until he could finally see the light emerged by the end of the hallway. Something was blocking the view, a gate that was slowly closing the entrance, he turned around as he was startled by the exploding sound behind him from what sounded like gas leaked through the wall. One leaked after another aiming towards his direction faster and faster by the second. He had to make it to the gate in time, Hayate ran as fast as he could, and the gate was almost closed when he quickly slides under. He barely made it when the gate shut. They were playing games with him…

Hayate ended up in a small room with only walls surrounded him. The only way to go was straight ahead, he had no choice but to go through it and it led him into another hallway. There were lights this time. He stopped mid-way through looking to his left and right. There were glass chambers filled with water, and in each were human attached to wires on their entire bodies. They didn't look like normal human being anymore, they were paled and naked. The sight made Hayate angry. _What kind of sick bastards would_ _do this?_ It reminded him of what they had done to him when he was in their captivity. This would probably had been his fate if they had kept him long enough. Hayate continued walking until he came into a huge room. He studied the place. There were several floors above and there were rooms all around on every corner of the floors from what resembled to prison blocks. He could hear voices coming from all those rooms, non-human sounds. It made him wonder…now he was starting to get more worried since they had Hitomi. He didn't know what to expect or what they had done to her. A door on the floor above him opened. Hayate's attention turned towards it with a deep frown. A man and a woman appeared. The man was wearing a white long scientist cape with a tux under and a silver mask covering his face, while the woman wore a black leather suit with guns strapped to each of her thigh. She was the one that he saw from the hotel that morning.

"You made it, Hayate." The man spoke first.

"Who are you? and where's Hitomi?" Hayate asked wasting no time. "If it's me you want, then take me but let her go." Hayate knew they wouldn't listen, still he had to make them talk so he would know more about their real motive.

"I don't think you're in the position to make any demand, and what makes you think that we care about what you want?" The woman in leather suit replied.

"You, I saw you this morning…why didn't you do anything then?"

"Do you think that I was foolish enough to attack you in a public place like that? I know guns are useless against your type, using your girlfriend would be more…effective." She responded with a smirk.

"Right in other word, you're a coward." Hayate quickly replied provoking the woman.

The remark made her madder and she pulled her gun aiming at Hayate when the man stopped her, "Christie that's enough. You were the one who said that we should have fun with him first, remember?"

Hayate frowned curiously wondering what he meant by that. Now he suddenly seemed more familiar to him.

"You were the one who captured me before... what did you want from me? and what are you doing to these people?"

"We were only interested in your DNA to create the perfect soldiers from your secret, the rest is really none of your business but since you have destroyed everything, we had no choice but to recreate everything."

"You have lost your mind…torturing human beings for your own benefit." Hayate said in disgust.

"And this is coming from someone whose job is killing and assassinating people? You're no better than us."

"I only kill people like you." Hayate coldly replied, "What do you really want from me, then?"

"Oh, we don't care about you, we have other interest in mind. We just want to kill you for what you did to us, and that was the mistake we made by letting you live under our captivity. You see, we cannot make the same mistake now. We need to dispose of you and your clan since you know too much. Revenge is a sweet thing wouldn't you agree, Hayate?" he smirked in attempt to provoke, "By the way, your girlfriend is a very cute girl and I think she would be a fun experiment."

He tried to make Hayate angry and it worked. "If you lay a hand on her, I will kill you!" Hayate growled.

The man noticed Hayate's hand was reaching for his kunai, "Try that and you will never see her again."

"How do I even know that she is still alive?" Hayate was getting angrier by the second.

The man put his hand up in the air, signing the guards to open one of the door. Hayate quickly turned around at the sound behind him, and there was Hitomi, kneeling with her hands tied behind her back. Two armed guards were beside her guarding their prisoner and there was another see through glass door behind the opened door so Hayate could only see but not get to her.

"Hitomi..." He called desperately.

Hitomi slowly raised her head up and her eyes wide when she saw Hayate. She was mouthing his name and something else that he couldn't put together, as he couldn't hear her behind that glass. Blood was trailing down her forehead. It made Hayate furious at the sight. He clenched his hand into a ball of fist until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to make them all beg for their lives, to make them suffer the way they had made their victims suffered. He was dealing with a crazy scientist, and he should have just made it quick but he couldn't be reckless and act out of his emotions.

A few more guards came out from the other side of the room walking towards Hayate. They were ordered to take his weapons away. Hayate had his Jinran-Maru fasten to his back, kunai knives, star shuriken and smoke bombs on him. He gazed back at Hitomi, he saw her tears and the confusion on her face. Hitomi was scared. His adrenalin suddenly pumped, he could feel his heart raising faster. He didn't however show any slight of emotion to his enemy and calmly let them take his weapons. But before they could clear him, the man raised his hand up once again and the guards immediately stopped.

"Let him keep his weapons, it won't be as much fun if he dies too quickly." The man smirked behind the mask.

"Shall we start the show, then?" Christie suggested with her British accent. The guards backed away from Hayate and disappeared into a room. He didn't know what was going on but it wasn't good news. The doors that were surrounded the floor opened at the same time. Hayate looked around to each door not knowing what to expect. Hideous looking monsters appeared in every corner, they looked like those humans he saw from the water glass earlier, except with more muscles and had metallic armors on with different kind of weapons in their hands. Some were holding swords and others were holding chains. They surrounded Hayate and growled at him. Hitomi tried to shout at Hayate but the glass was blocking her sound. She was afraid for him but she couldn't do anything. The guard then slap Hitomi to make her stay put. Hayate saw that but as furious as he was, he couldn't get to her.

 _Hang in there, Hitomi_ …

Hayate slowly drew out his sword from it sheath and placed himself in a fighting stance focusing his eyes on the enemies around him. One of them lunged by swinging the chain, but Hayate ducked, quickly jumped high up to grab the chain, then forcefully pulled the monster towards him and forced his sword through it stomach. As he pulled it out, the blood splattered around instantly killing the monster. _One down…_ due to this they all decided to attack him at the same time lunging every attack they had. Hayate was countering and dodging each attack using his swords and wind speed. This would have gone much quicker if he could use his Torn Sky Blast, but with Hitomi nearby, he couldn't risk it as the jutsu was too powerful to perform. He managed to take down a few of them. He turned around to attack the rest when a sword swung closely inches away from his face but the sharped end did a little slice on his cheek. He bent backward fast enough to avoid it. _That was close…_

The Scientist and Christie were amused seeing how Hayate was struggling to keep up with their new made soldiers. It was the perfect timing to test their creation.

Hayate was losing his energy after a while and there were still too many for him to handle alone. One of his arm got injured after a few cuts from their swords. The soldiers were slowly walking around him not making any move yet. Hayate fell to his knees panting on the floor staring at them. Hitomi once again tried to get up worried about what she had just seen, the guards pushed her back down smacking her in the face to make her quiet. The sight made Hayate's energy boosted up and he quickly got back up placing himself his fighting stance. They started to run towards him. Hayate pulled out his smoke bombs, threw them on the ground and then jumped high in the air spinning his body in a fast rotation making a form of a tornado with his wind specialty. The enemies paused to cover their faces as the wind was strong, then Hayate made a few hand signs making purple lights appeared surrounded the wind created an even larger form of tornado.

 _Hayate could do that? is he even human?_ Hitomi strangely wondered, amazed at what Hayate was doing.

Hayate disappeared and reappeared in circles in a fast lightning speed with the purple windy light surrounded his body aiming his swords on all of the enemies that had no chance to block, as he was too quick for them to be able to see his movements. Christie and the Scientist had a deep concern look across their faces, as they were not expecting Hayate to be this powerful. The room filled with smoke, nobody could see what just happened. Seconds later, the air began to slowly clear up. Their eyes widened at the sight, all the soldiers were beheaded and laid emotionless on the ground. Hayate could barely stand up and blood was running down his nose, panting heavily. He looked at Hitomi and fell to his knees once again. Hitomi wished that she could help him…he was fighting for her, she felt useless at that point.

Hayate looked up at Christie and the man, "I'm coming for you next." He threatened them. He didn't care how tired he was, they will pay for ever crossing him and hurt Hitomi.

"He took all of them at once…It would be wise to go to plan B now, don't you think?" Christie looked nervous.

"Time to end this." The man then said and raised his hand up in the air. All the doors around Hayate opened once again. Hayate turned his attention back to the doors, another wave of soldiers came out from every cell corner. They were bigger than the last ones. Hayate tried to stand up but failed and fell back to the ground, he could barely hold his sword. _Damn it..._ He cussed within him. There was just no way he could fight against them all. He had reached his limit, to be able to do what he did he had to use a different kind of energy only ninjas are able to wield this spiritual energy combined with their physical energy, the energy called chakra. All types of jutsu required chakra to be perform, except for Taijutsu. Hayate's specialty was ninjutsu tenjinmon style, his style required a lot amount of chakra. The downside of the chakra was the bigger the jutsu the more chakra was needed to be able to perform the ninpo. Hayate made a mistake by not considering that they might have a backup plan and now he was weakened. He didn't have enough time to rest up. He once again looked at Hitomi, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She knew that Hayate was defeated. All she could do was sit there and watched him die. He forced himself to get up, he wouldn't give up this easily as he owed her but he fell back on his knees again. He slammed his fist on the floor angry with himself, if Ryu didn't show up soon, it could be the end for him and Hitomi.

"Make sure that he is dead this time and when he is, dispose of the girl as well." The scientist turned around and walked back inside, feeling certain that Hayate would die. Christie took a last look at Hayate. She then followed the mad scientist inside and the door closed behind them.

The soldiers wasted no time and began to attack. Hayate pushed himself up with everything he had to block their incoming attacks with his sword. He could only block but not able to attack them back as he was too weak. If he was going to die, he would at least die fighting. Then suddenly his sword flew to the other side of the room while the enemy's sword swung and aimed towards Hayate's stomach. _I'm sorry Hitomi…_ closing his eyes as he knew he was defeated when something hit his feet on the ground. The soldier lay dead in front of him. Hayate was confused…then, he saw star shuriken on the enemy's back. He looked around and caught a glimpse of Ryu form the distance, he ran towards Hayate, immediately placing himself beside him. Hayate had never been so glad to see his friend his entire life and a huge relief escaped him.

"Sorry I'm late, we ran into a few Black Spider ninjas on the way." Ryu said placing his hand on Hayate's shoulder.

Hayate gave him a faint smile, "Wasn't Ayane with you?" Hayate then asked.

"She stayed behind taking care of the other situation along with your men. She has enough back up, don't worry." Ryu turned his attention to Hitomi, and then back at Hayate. "I got this Hayate. Do you have enough chakra left for teleportation?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Get inside there and get her out of here as quickly as possible. Momiji is outside taking care the front area, once she is done she will get in here to blow this whole place up. We only have a specific amount of time before they weaken me too, make sure you get her out safely."

Ryu got in his fighting stance with the dragon sword in his hand ready. Hayate grabbed his sword from the ground and placed it back in it sheath, then drew out his kunai knives. He looked in the direction of the soldiers guarding Hitomi with intense glare. They caught his glare but by then, they were already afraid for their lives. They knew Hayate was coming for them. One of the guard quickly drew his knife to kill Hitomi. Hayate disappeared and reappeared behind them stabbing both guards with his kunai knives into their vital spots at the same time. They fell to the ground dead, startling Hitomi, as she hadn't realized that Hayate was inside the chamber. Hayate immediately lowered beside Hitomi to unchain her hands. She then hugged Hayate tightly, relieved that he was okay.

"You're safe now." He said hugging her just as tight.

Hitomi was still in shock as she had thought that they were going to die. Hayate retreated the hug and tried to help Hitomi stand so they could begin escaping.

"Hayate…" Hitomi mumbled.

Hayate frowned at his hand when he looked at it, it was covered with fresh blood. He gazed down at Hitomi's stomach. His eyes grew wide, _no…_ this could not be happening to him now. Hitomi all sudden passed out in his arms.

"Hitomi!" Hayate's body and mind froze in fear, when Ryu suddenly banged on the glass wall to get his friend's attention. Ryu had been shouting at Hayate for the past seconds. Hayate finally looked at Ryu, noticing he was mouthing, "Leave now!" He then looked behind Ryu, Momiji had made her way inside. He grabbed the keycard from one of the dead guard to open the glass door. That was the only way out the chamber. Luckily, he could teleport his way in or this would have been a more difficult situation. He lifted Hitomi and carried her in his arms, and once he was out, Hayate ran as fast as he could. Because of Hitomi he couldn't use teleportation to get out of there.

While he was running, he could hear Momiji and Ryu began performing their explosion jutsu. Ryu could only hope that Hayate had made it out in time, as time was running out. There were an endless wave of soldiers and they were stronger and bigger each wave, the ninjas wouldn't be able to finish them all. Staying there for too long will only resolve in death.

Hayate made it out just in time when the whole building exploded from the inside out. He laid Hitomi down on the ground quickly using his body as a shield. Seconds later, it was over and the whole place was flattened out. Ryu and Momiji appeared behind him. Momiji hurried to look at Hitomi's wound when she saw how bloody her stomach was.

"She is losing too much blood, we need to take her back to the village immediately." Momiji quickly suggested while pulling out a piece of cloth from her medical bag to put the pressure on the wound to stop the blood. Momiji was a medical ninja, and she would treat Hitomi once they get to the village. Hayate however didn't respond and froze once again as he kept his gaze at emotionless Hitomi. Momiji tried again a little louder. "Hayate, snap out of it! This is not the time to freeze."

Hayate reacted to her voice this time, "Let's go." He lifted Hitomi in his arms and made their way back to the village in high speed. Ryu and Momiji followed right behind, guarding their friend in case they would get ambush on their way back.

 _Don't die on me Hitomi…_


	14. Chapter 14

They finally arrived at the Mugen Tenshin. Once inside the gate, the villagers looked in the direction with their eyes wide, wondering about who was the injure girl in Hayate's arms. Hayate immidiately took Hitomi to his house and placed her in one of the room. He carefully laid her onto the futon. Momiji placed her katana against the wall to get ready to treat Hitomi's wound. She looked at Hayate who had once again frozen at the sight.

"You have to wait outside of the room Hayate, I don't think it's a good idea for you to look at this." Momiji advised in a calm tone as she could see that he was in a state of shock. When he didn't hear her, she then sent Ryu a glance.

Ryu walked over to Hayate placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's wait outside. She's in Momiji's hands now."

Both ninjas were leaning against the wall in the hallway outside of the room facing each other. Hayate stared at his hand that had Hitomi's blood in horror. He was used to seeing blood every time he was out slaying his enemies, and he had never had the fear of blood before. Perhaps, it was different when it came from someone he loved. If Hitomi dies, he would never forgive himself. It was his fault that she was in that situation to begin with. He should have kept his words when he told her that he could no longer see her again back in Germany, then she would still be unharmed. He was selfish and weak, Hitomi would be better off without him in her life.

Ryu studied his terrified friend. Hayate was more than just a friend to him, he was like his little brother and he knew Hayate better than anyone. It was one of those times where he could easily point his finger at Hayate and say, "I told you so..." because Hayate could be reckless when it came to emotion. However, it was also one of those times where he needed to be a friend. Ryu had lost someone close to him a long time ago, he understood the fear of losing someone he loved and he could see that same fear in Hayate's eyes at that moment. Hayate was about to lose it…

Ryu then walked over to Hayate, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have to be strong for Hitomi." Ryu simply said trying to keep Hayate together.

"She almost died because of me. I can't lose her Ryu…not like this." His voice shivered.

"Then have faith that she will pull through. The last thing she needs right now is you giving up."

Hayate didn't say anything more, as he knew that Ryu was right. He had thought the worst before the worst had happened and fear was taking over him. There wasn't much he could do but wait and hope for the best. Ryu then placed himself next to Hayate leaning on the wall with his arms folded. After a while, Hayate got tired of standing. He slid his back down the wall until he sat on the floor burying his face between his knees. It had been a long day for all of them, he would not be at peace until he knew of Hitomi's condition.

An hour later, Momiji finally came out of the room. Both men immediately brought their attention to Momiji.

"How is she?" Hayate desperately asked.

"I managed to stop the blood and clean her wound. However, I couldn't stabilize her breathing, this means that Hitomi is still in a critical condition since she had lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry Hayate, there's not much else I could do at this point but hope that she will survive the night. It's all up to Hitomi now..."

Hayate gazed fell to the ground hopelessly. "Is there anything I can do? can I see her?"

"Since I can't be here to monitor her, there is one thing I need you to do. Due to loss of blood, Hitomi's body temperature has lowered. Make sure to keep her warm and comfortable at all time, I will inform the Mugen Tenshin medical team of the situation just in case she will need medical attention during the night."

"Thank you." Hayate said gratefully.

"I will be back first thing in the morning to check on Hitomi's condition," Her gaze trailed to Hayate's arm, noticing he had gotten a few cuts. "Let me look at your arm before I go."

"I'm fine." Hayate pulled his arm away not wanting to be help. He didn't care about his wounds. He could manage them on his own. Hitomi was all he cared about at that moment.

Momiji didn't argue. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

"She will be okay, Hayate." Ryu said before turning to leave.

"Ryu?"

He turned back and looked at his friend with wondering eyes.

"Thanks for backing me up back there."

"No need to thank me. You'd do the same for me." Ryu smiled and left.

Hayate kept looking in Ryu's direction until he disappeared, he then took a deep breath before entering the room.

He gently slid the door open and made his way over to Hitomi. He placed himself beside her. His eyes tracked to her wound, then back at her sleeping face. She looked pale and her breathing wasn't steady, it was weak. He took her hand in his, her hand was cold and so he softly stroked it. It was hard for him to see her this way. He was doing everything he could to stay strong for her and that he would stay by her side throughout the night. A teardrop fell on Hitomi's hand, "Please don't die, Hitomi..." He said low in a trembling voice and overwhelmed by the fear that he could no longer control. He sat there for hours looking at her and kept her warm like Momiji had advised him.

The news quickly catches on to his parents since Ryu had reported the situation to Hayate's father. He didn't want to do it right away but he had too before they found out by anyone else. Shiden wasn't happy about the situation, but he wouldn't do anything about it that night. Ayame was worried after learning the news, so she went to Hayate's house to check her son.

Once there, she knocked on the door to the room, "Hayate?" she called out softly.

"You may come in mother," He replied from behind the closed door.

Ayame let herself in and gently closing the door behind her. She walked towards the futon and placed herself next to Hayate, she stared at Hitomi then back at Hayate. He looked broken, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her son. She knew that Hayate would get the heat from everyone after this and she didn't want to put more pressure on him, Hayate put enough of that on himself, thought Ayame. His face was dirty and he had bruises and cuts all over him. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hayate?" She placed a hand on his cheek softly trying to make him look at her. It didn't work, he kept on looking at Hitomi's hand but she decided to talk to him anyway.

"Why don't you go get clean up and get some rest, I will look over her tonight…" Ayame suggested worried for him.

"No, I have to stay here mother. Hitomi needs me." He replied in a tired voice.

"Do not be stubborn, you could barely keep your eyes open." She tried again but Hayate ignored.

Ayame sighed, she then cupped his cheek softly forcing him to look at her. "Please Hayate, it pains me to see you like this…"

He looked at his mother, then back at Hitomi, he didn't want to but his body had given up after the fight and plus he hadn't been sleeping for almost two days. He let his mother had her way, passing out while he was watching over Hitomi would only do more harm to the situation.

"Alright." He gave his mother a quick hug, "Thank you." He got up to go to his own bedroom on the opposite side of the hallway.

Hours had passed and it was finally morning. Ayame had been by Hitomi's side as she had promised. Hitomi was still in the coma but her breathing had stabilized and her temperature was back to normal. Ayame had her back turned placing something on the shelf in the room until Hitomi suddenly made a weak sound making Ayame turned quickly to check on her. She placed her hand on Hitomi's forehead, she wasn't warm nor cold so that was good. Suddenly, Hitomi opened her eyes, she cringed trying to adjust her sight, everything looked blury and then she frowned looking at Hayate's mother questionably. Hitomi turned tried looking at her surrounding, confused and puzzled.

"Where am I...?" she could barely force her voice out.

Ayame was about to answer until Hayate opened the door to the room and walked inside. His eyes widened seeing Hitomi was looking in his direction, he immediately walked over to her placing himself next to his mother.

"Hayate, she just woke up." Said Ayame.

"I got it from here, Mother. You need to rest and thank you again."

"Alright." She faintly smiled and left the room.

Hitomi was still confused, she pushed her head forward to try to see the wound but Hayate gently laid her back down.

"Take it easy Hitomi, you have to lay down..." He said worried.

"It hurts…" Hitomi winced and placed her hand on her stomach.

"You had me worry there," Hayate whispered.

"I'm sorry," She whispered back, and then took a quick look at her surrounding once again. "Where am I? and who was the lady that was just in here?"

"My village and that was my mother." Hayate replied with his gaze full of compassion, he was happy to hear her voice again.

Hitomi's eyes grew wide in surprised. She'd never thought she would get to see where Hayate was from. "Don't make jokes Hayate." Though, she didn't believe him. It made Hayate chuckled, Hitomi was back to her old self rather quickly. "Well, she seemed like a nice lady."

Hayate was glad that Hitomi was okay but she shouldn't be talking much since she was still too weak. "Please take it easy, you still need to build your strength."

Hitomi deeply frowned. "Hayate…how long have I been here?"

"A day," He replied.

Her eyes widened once more, she suddenly remembered her father.

"No no, I can't stay here, my father…I was supposed to fly home today and he will freak out if I don't show up at the airport and…the hotel," Hitomi mumbled panicking.

Hayate placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Her wound was still fresh, she could hurt herself and bleed even more.

"Hitomi, there is no way I'm going to let you go anywhere in this condition and I can arrange for you to call your father later and I will also take care of the hotel situation, don't worry." He assured her.

Hitomi relaxed a little, "Okay... thank you."

Someone knocked on the door and Hayate told whoever it was to come in. Momiji had come back to the village to check on Hitomi as she promised. She tilted at Hitomi, relieved that she was awake, that was a good first step towards recovery. Hayate went over to the door to explain Momiji of Hitomi's condition. Hitomi stared at them talking curiously. She was still confused with the new faces. Hayate then walked back to Hitomi and lowered himself to get closer to her.

"She is a medical ninja, she was the one who treated your wound last night. I have to step outside for a moment, but I will be back soon and you're in good hands, okay?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded, Hayate smiled back and left the room. Momiji waited until Hayate had left before making her way to Hitomi. She had brought her medical case in her hand.

"Good to see you're awake Hitomi, Hayate told me your name and my name is Momiji."

"Nice to meet you, Momiji." Hitomi responded.

"Let's see how your wound is doing. I have to clean it up and put new bandages on so it won't get infected." Momiji was explaining away while she removed the old bandages.

Hitomi only stared and let Momiji do her work, _They're all so pretty…_ she then made painful sounds when Momiji had checked on the stitch wound.

"I'm sorry, I will make it quick." Momiji replied focusing on the wound. "Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous?"

"No, just tired and hungry..."

Another good sign Momiji thought, "My job is done here. I will tell them to make something easy for you to eat and you still need a lot of rest."

"Thank you." Hitomi replied in a weak voice.

...

Shiden had his hands behind his back while he stared at the pictures on the wall. Pictures of Hayate's grandfather. He hadn't said a word since he had called Hayate into the meeting room. Hayate didn't know what was coming and as calmed as his father was, he could also sense that his father was furious. He was getting uncomfortable by the silence.

"Do you hate us?" Shiden finally spoke in a low calm voice.

"What?" Hayate had a puzzled frown on his face.

Shiden turned to face his son and made it more clearly for him. "Do you hate your clan? Your family?"

Hayate felt provoked by the questions. He wasn't sure what his father was getting at.

"Hate is such a strong word to be used that lightly wouldn't you agree? and the fact that you even doubted my loyalty to my clan and family just showed what you really think of me father, not that I'm surprised. May I remind you that after all these years, I have been the only one fighting to keep our family together while you sit here and watched your whole family being destroyed by your own brother." Hayate replied in annoyance.

"Do not lecture me of my family, Hayate!" Shiden however didn't like his son's opinion.

"Your family?" Hayate made a funny sound to the statement, "am I even included in your family? You know that I'm right, Raidou raped my mother, your wife and put Ayane through hell for his mistakes, and you only exiled him? Kasumi on the other hand who took care of something that you should have done a long time ago and instead she deserves to die? Is that your definition of family, father?"

Before Hayate could blink his eyes, Shiden had slapped him hard across his face, he had never hit his son before nor been this angry with him. Hayate placed a hand on his burning cheek. "That's enough…why couldn't you be more like Ryu?" He thought Hayate was out of line.

The remark hurt Hayate even though he tried to act as if it didn't. It didn't stop Hayate from proceeding his thoughts however. He didn't care anymore. His father would get his truth whether he like it or not. "I have good news for you, then. Ryu and Kasumi are getting married, and you will finally have a son that you had always wanted."

"What did you just say?" Shiden's eye wide at what he just heard.

"You had never acknowledged anything good that I have done for this clan. I have not once failed in any missions that were given, then why do you keep punishing me when I have done exactly as you wish all these years?" Hayate let out the bitterness that had bottled up towards his father.

"When you stop acting like a spoiled child and stop breaking the rules I will. What makes you think that you have the right to do whatever you think suited you without considering the danger it will bring to the rest of us?"

"Is this about Hitomi?" Hayate asked.

Shiden shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. Hayate was the only one who knew how to push his button. He used to be close with his son, but after Kasumi was declared a rogue ninja Hayate had distanced himself and had been acting resentful towards him. He took a deep breath as he collected himself, as stubborn as Hayate was, there was just no way of getting through to him so he might as well get straight to the point of this meeting.

With a calmer voice Shiden began, "If there is a time you truly need to listen, that time is now. There is a reason why we cannot interfere with the outside world because it will only bring danger to them and onto ourselves. This was the result of that, and now her whole family is in danger because of you. Do you think that they will stop before they had us all killed? Don't you think we have enough problems as it is?" Shiden tried to knock some sense into Hayate.

Hayate only kept his gaze down while he listened, and as hard as it was for him to admit, this time his father was right. He was to blame for dragging Hitomi into this mess.

"She will stay in this village until we can clear this whole mess up. They might come back for her because of her involvement with you. Right now, she is an easy target and we must keep her safe until then. She had saved your life in Germany once and we are returning the favor, we do owe her that much." Shiden continued.

"Father…" Hayate tried to say something but Shiden didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore.

"You will tell the girl not to say anything to her father about any of this. She will have to lie in this matter, involving more strangers into this mess will only make the situation worse. I have already sent two guards to Germany to guard her father from the shadows just to be on the safer side. Once everything is sort out and we have removed the threats, she will have to go back home and you can no longer be in contact with this girl ever again for your own good and for her safety."

Shiden had let Hayate get away with many things but this time he had to put his foot down before the elders decided his faith for him. Compared to his father the elders would not show him any mercy. Hayate may hate him for a while but he was protecting him.

Hayate didn't protest and turned to leave the room.

"And one more thing..." Shiden said making Hayate paused and turned back to face him.

"Until you can be trusted again, you are demoted from your position as the clan leader, do I make myself clear?"

"You have no right to take that away from me whenever you feel like it, father!" Now his father was out of line Hayate thought.

"I actually do, as you were still on the trial round."

Hayate didn't say a word but to bite his tongue out of frustration. There wasn't much he could do at that point. He gave his father one final furious glance before exited the room slamming the door behind him.

Hayate was beyond furious, he walked in a fast pace trying to get as far away from the village to collect himself. He didn't want Hitomi to see him in that state and worry her even more. That was when Ryu appeared from the other side walking towards his upset friend.

"Hayate..."

"Not now." Hayate quickly said in a cold tone walking past Ryu without even bothered to look at him. Ryu tried again by following and managed to block his friend's way making Hayate abruptly stopped looking even more annoyed.

"Get out of my way, Ryu!" He shouted and pushed Ryu aside with his shoulder and kept on walking until he suddenly teleported and disappeared into thin air.

Ryu was confused as he could see that Hayate was very upset. The super ninja was left frowning staring in the air. He then turned to see Shiden standing on the staircase of the meeting hall giving him an intense glare from the distance. He figured that Shiden may have had a serious talk with Hayate, but he didn't know why he was getting the nasty glare from him as well. Ryu decided to go look for Hayate.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryu had an idea where he thought Hayate might had gone and only he knew about Hayate's hiding place. When he reached the top of the mountain pillar, the spot was high above the clouds with a raging waterfall flowing in the distance. Unless someone was a ninja, there was no other way anyone could get up there. The place surrounded with mini pillar rocks and there was a little pond in the middle.

"Having fun, Hayate?" Ryu shouted as he marched toward his beyond upset friend.

Hayate ignored Ryu while kept on punching, abusing the mini pillar rocks. His hands were bruised but he was too furious to care. Ryu however did not want to try to stop him since he knew how pointless it would be when Hayate was in that state. He instead casually walked passed Hayate and leaned himself against one of the pillar rock with his arms crossed, as he watched silently. Hayate would glanced at Ryu now and then. He was getting a little annoyed by Ryu's stare but kept on ignoring him. When he finished destroying the pillar rock, he walked over to Ryu. Hayate didn't say anything but glared at him. Ryu sighed and pushed himself off the pillar to move away, Hayate then started to punch the last pillar with everything he got. After a few minutes there were no more rocks that Hayate could destroy and so he stopped to catch his breath. He was panting since he was not holding back.

He then turned to face Ryu, "Go ahead."

"What?" Ryu was unsure what Hayate was trying to say.

"Go ahead and tell me how I should feel, how I can't control my emotions and that I am a failure, Isn't that why you're here?"

"Showing emotions around the enemies is dangerous but I'm not your enemy," Ryu replied.

Hayate then sat down on the grass nearby the pond and stared in the direction of the waterfall. Ryu went over and sat next to his friend staring in the same direction. Neither said a word for several minutes until Ryu broke the silence.

"What is it, Hayate?"

"What's what?" Hayate wondered.

"What is it that is really bothering you? I don't think this is just about Hitomi or your family."

Hayate looked sideways into Ryu's emerald eyes, he gave him one of those look where he wanted to say something so badly but hold his words in, and he didn't think that anyone would understand him.

"It's funny you know… when I was Ein, I thought I was lost and confused but that was just because I didn't know who I was. When I was living his life, I knew what I wanted." Hayate decided to share his thoughts. "I felt like I belong and that it wasn't just a temporary life that I was living until someone or something reminded me that it was. I was happy…and I feel horribly guilty for feeling the way I do because of how much I love my family and clan. I don't know why I feel more lost now as myself than I was as Ein." He sighed before he continued, "and when I'm with Hitomi, she made me feel like him again. But because of my selfish needs I almost got her killed…"

Ryu frowned. He didn't know what to say to what Hayate had just told him, but he wasn't surprised since he had noticed how different Hayate had been ever since he came back. He was still Hayate in many ways but he seemed sad and distant most of the times. Silence surrounded them once again until Ryu decided to say something.

"I think you should go back to Germany with her."

Hayate looked at Ryu strangely. "You made it sound so easy… and even if it was possible who would then run the clan? I'm next in line remember? just forget it Ryu."

"Kasumi will," Ryu replied rather casually and so confident in his answer that it made Hayate curious of why he was all sudden so encouraging about the whole thing. Usually, Ryu would have given him a long lecture on how ninja's path this and ninja's faith that.

"What are you talking about?" Hayate wondered.

"I hate the idea of not having you around but after this war with the DOATEC is over you should apply for permission from your father and the elders to leave the village, Kasumi and I would be married by then. Your father can run the clan until they can trust Kasumi and then find a way to unite the clans so she and I can run the clans together, I mean there had been talk about uniting the clans for a long time now..." Ryu explained. "If you're wondering why I'm saying what I'm saying it's because I know how much you love Hitomi, and I would have done anything to be with Kasumi."

Hayate looked he was having a stroke. He pushed himself up and stood in front of Ryu. Hayate then suddenly burst into laughter. Ryu was confused since he was not making a joke.

"What's so funny?"

"First of all, there is no way that my father would agree to such thing and second, there is NO WAY those old geezers would let me go anywhere. I'm pretty sure that they hate my guts. The funniest thing about this was that, I had suggested the same thing to my father earlier but at least you're one step closer since I'm no longer the clan leader and at this point Kasumi has a better chance to run the clan than me." Hayate continued to laugh making, amused by the whole thing.

Ryu's eyes grew wide, he immediately got up, standing closely to Hayate giving him an intense stare. Hayate abruptly stopped laughing and backed away from Ryu and his intimidating stare.

"What do you mean you suggested the same thing?" Ryu's voice was all sudden deeper. Hayate began to back away even more since he knew the look very well, but Ryu slowly followed.

"Uh, I kind of mentioned that you and Kasumi are getting married…" Hayate nervously replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ryu began panicking and pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry Ryu, it just came out of me..."

"He is going to kill me Hayate!"

"Why are you panicking? and don't tell me that you're afraid of my father?"

Ryu was mumbling to himself, "That would explain the serious look he gave me earlier..."

Hayate looked at him confused. Ryu then tried to make things more clearly for him. "You're right, why should I be afraid of him? I mean, he will only be my father in law and I'm also working alongside the man and not to mention that he will be my children's grandfather. I have NO reason to be afraid of him."

"Children?" Hayate frowned strangely, "I think you need to calm down."

"And now your father will assume that I know where your sister is, and if he decided to tell the elders I would be in a lot of trouble for interfering in your clan personal matter. This marriage was supposed to be a top secret from your clan and I wanted to only talk to your father for a very good reason."

"Right, I didn't think about that…" Hayate felt guilty.

"Of course, you didn't!" Ryu shouted, "I have to go..."

Hayate stared in the air thinking that he had left Hitomi for too long and so he decided to teleport back to the village.

He was walking towards his home when he noticed Ryu talking to his father from the distance and seconds later, they went inside the meeting hall together. He hoped that he hadn't screwed things up for Ryu. There wasn't much he could do now but wait for Ryu to tell him later. Hayate then disappeared inside his house to check on Hitomi.

…

There was a long silence between Ryu and Shiden and the tension was high. The dragon ninja didn't think that the conversation would lead anywhere since Shiden was a very strict man and also very loyal to his clan and duties. However, he had to have this conversation for their clan's future as alliance since Kasumi would play a big role in that alliance.

"I assume that you're the one keeping my daughter hidden all this time?" Shiden began.

Ryu had never been afraid of anyone or anything before. He had faced the most dangerous creatures and enemies, but Kasumi's father all of sudden made him a little nervous.

"The only reason I wanted to discuss this with you Master Shiden, was because of our clan's good relation and also because of Kasumi had asked me to. We didn't want to drop the bomb on you once we are married, because this is not just about me and Kasumi but also about the future of our clans." Ryu began to explain.

"So, you are here for my blessing then, is that it?" He looked at Ryu strict, "Do you have any idea of what you are asking of me? and how will this work, Ryu? You will marry Kasumi and then just expect us to get along and accept her?"

"I will marry Kasumi with or without your permission. Once we are married she will belong to my clan and with all due respect, if any of the Mugen Tenshin ninjas even think of hurting Kasumi or come near my property for that reason, I won't hesitate to react. Therefore, I wanted you to know beforehand."

Shiden shook his head, first Hayate and now Ryu too…he wasn't even sure what was going on anymore.

Ryu was prepared to defend his relationship with Kasumi as he was expecting Shiden to be furious for interfering with their clan's personal matter, and if Shiden was anything like Hayate, he would try to get physical and strangled him in that room for messing around with his daughter. Shiden walked over to Ryu standing closely to him looking deep into his eyes. Ryu's guard was up and his throat was dry. He wasn't sure what to expect with the intense glare Shiden was giving him.

"You are willing to go this far just to save Kasumi?"

"I love your daughter and I am willing to do anything for her. I am very aware that this might cause a stir, but I will take my chances." Ryu continued while trying to hide his fear.

Shiden's gaze fell to the ground thinking hard about the whole conversation. He was exhausted with everything. The conversation he had with Hayate earlier had an effect on him. In addition, he felt like he was losing the battle with his own children.

"Tell me something, Ryu…"

"Yes?"

"How is my daughter doing?"

Ryu was caught off guard by the question. Shiden's tone had switched into more caring. "Kasumi is doing fine and she missed her family dearly..."

Shiden then stared long and hard at Ryu. "This conversation never took place, understood? once you are married, I will make sure to make it clear to the rest of the clan about leaving Kasumi alone."

Ryu was once again surprised. "Understood, and thank you."

Ryu was about to turn and leave when he decided to share something. "Kasumi was right about you… deep down she knew that you still care about her and that she had never once blamed you for anything that had happened to her. I thought you should know that..." Ryu bowed and left the room leaving Shiden standing looking rather confused. He wasn't sure how to take that in as he had thought that his children hated him all these years, especially Kasumi.

 **~A couple of days later~**

Hitomi's recovery was going well and she could stand up again but she still couldn't move normally without aching since the wound's pressure was still making it hard for her to do much. Hayate had been busy in the last couple of days. In the meantime, Ayame had been taken care of Hitomi. Ayame had brought her breakfast and helped her cleaned the wound but she had to leave to run some errands and Hitomi was left alone again. She stared at the ceiling bored out of her mind, in the last couple of days she had been resting in bed, that it was starting to make her feel a little isolated. Hitomi then decided to get up and looked around. She put on new clothes that Hayate's mother had given her that used to belong to Kasumi since Hitomi didn't have her own clothes with her.

Soon after, Hitomi slide the door open, then gently closed it behind her. When she turned around she almost screamed, as someone who she didn't realized had startled her.

"Oh god, you had me scared there..." She said placing a hand to her chest.

Ayane who had finally come home from week's long mission was on her way to report to the clan leader about her accomplished mission. Her crimson eyes gazed at Hitomi up and down. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hitomi, nice to meet you." Hitomi smiled but Ayane was still confused and kept looking strangely at her.

"Where is Master Hayate?" She asked in a colder voice not bothered to introduce herself.

"I don't know…uh, you're not his sister by any chance, are you?"

"I am..." Ayane was even more confused of why Hitomi was in Hayate's house, nobody come to his house unless it was important.

"Oh, then you must be Kasumi."

Hayate walked in at the same time as she said it. _Oh no…_ He quickly ran to the girls.

"Who is this girl master Hayate?!" Ayane shouted, as she got irritated and offended that Hitomi had thought that she was Kasumi. She didn't have a good relationship to her older sister because of the different treatments they were getting as a child and that had made Ayane resent Kasumi even more.

"She was the one who helped me out back in Germany. Hitomi this is my other sister, Ayane." Hayate explained.

"Why are you bringing an outsider into our village?" Ayane then asked giving him an annoyed glare.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you right now and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to report my mission," Ayane replied.

"Well you're in the wrong place since I'm no longer the clan leader, so father will take care of that."

"What? How long have I been gone? What did I miss?"

Hayate shook his head, Ayane was being his annoying little sister again. "I will explain everything to you later, okay?"

Ayane looked at Hayate then at Hitomi then back at Hayate, she then turned around leaving them alone. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Hitomi looked at Hayate a little nervous. "She is going to kill me, isn't she...?"

Hayate chuckled. "Don't let her intimidate you, it takes a little longer for Ayane to warm up to people, it's a long story." He then looked at her up and down, he just realized that Hitomi was standing and walking. "What are you doing standing up, you might hurt yourself."

"Please don't make me go back in there, I'm getting restless… I need to move around and plus, you promised to show me around once I get back on my feet." She looked at him a little frustrated.

Hayate sighed, as he understood her frustration. "Alright, I guess I can show you around." He then held her making sure she walked carefully.

This was the first time Hitomi had stepped outside of the house. Once outside, she inhaled the morning fresh air, and then took a quick look at the surroundings. The place was a different world to her eyes. The first thing she saw was the green mountains that laid in the distance. The village surrounded with traditional Japanese wooden houses, large trees and gardens. This wasn't how she had pictured the ninja village would look like, so harmonious, green and calm. Hayate could see her amazed reaction and a small smile curled on his lips as he knew what she was thinking.

"Are you ready to see more?" He then asked her.

Hitomi replied with an excited simple nod. Hayate offered his arm and the pair began making their way around the village. They first passed by a training ground with a class of ninjas that were training. Hitomi thought it was exciting and she could see their fighting style was unique and different from Karate. They stopped to watch for a moment, the chunin who was teaching the class stopped and bowed to Hayate and Hitomi, and the others followed showing their respect to their jounin and former Master.

"Master Hayate and Lady Hitomi." The chunin greeted.

"Don't mind us guys, please keep going." Hayate replied.

Looking at them training was making Hitomi miss karate. She leaned closer to Hayate with a puzzling expression on her face and whispered to him, "Lady Hitomi...?"

"You're famous, father had informed everyone of your stay in the village and that you were the one who saved me." Hayate explained.

"I see…" Hitomi was somewhat flattered.

After a brief of an observation, they continued their walk. The villagers looked at Hitomi and bowed every time the pair passed them. She was after all their special guest. She knew that Hayate was an important person in his village but she didn't know that he was a royalty. They were passing by a more crowded area of the village. Hitomi could see children playing, some villagers were attending to their gardens and doing their normal daily activities. A couple of kids suddenly ran towards the pair pulling Hayate by his ninja garb and nagged him to train with them, he then knelt down to their level.

"I'm sorry guys as you can see I'm keeping this pretty lady company, maybe later?"

They nodded understood. "Is she your girlfriend?" One of the kid bluntly asked making Hayate and Hitomi softly chuckled.

"Aren't you a curious little one," He said messing with the boy's hair.

"I will see you all later, go on now." The children bowed and then ran back to continue their activity.

Hitomi giggled at the situation, it was cute she thought. It reminded her of the children at the dojo, how they loved Hayate when he was their teacher, he was obviously good with kids.

Hayate then took Hitomi to the village's main garden. Bonsai trees surrounded their path and in the center, there was a large pond as a lake with flowering lily pads and a red wooden bridge that crossed the middle where they could see water flow below that came from a mini waterfall nearby. On the other side of the garden, there was a sakura blossom tree. Hitomi walked ahead a little excited by the beautiful view that seemed to make her forget about her pain. She paused in the middle of the bridge looking down below. Hayate stood from the distance looking at her, she looked so happy. He didn't understand how Hitomi could be this strong. She could easily be mad at him after everything that had happened but to his surprise, she was handling it better than he had expected. He walked over and placed himself next to her.

"It's so therapeutic looking at this garden, I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to come back to Germany, who wants to leave this beautiful village." Hitomi laughed, she was always the happiest in the morning but Hayate only stared at her and it made Hitomi curious why he was staring.

"What?"

"Nothing…" He then looked down the bridge.

"Stop doing that..." She said.

"Doing what?"

"You know, stare at me like you wanted to say something so badly and then seconds later, you change your mind…whatever it is, I can handle it."

"It can wait." Hayate replied.

Hitomi frowned at him, as it annoyed her when he did that but she didn't want to nag him. Sighing comfortably, she continued to enjoy the view. A long silence fell between them.

"I hope my father is okay, I miss him..."

Hayate wore a look of guilt. "He is doing fine. So far, nothing suspicious was happening over there and we are doing everything we can to make sure that you can return home as quickly as possible."

Hitomi placed herself closer to him. "Funny thing is, I kind of wish that I wouldn't have to go home too quickly so I can have more time with you."

Hayate looked away not wanting to get close to her. "More time with me means more trouble, I've put you through enough and I don't think saying my sorry would cover it this time, Hitomi."

She noticed how Hayate distanced himself every time she tried to get closer, she understood why but she didn't want him to and the cold voice was back again.

"But it wasn't your entire fault, you shouldn't blame…"

"Don't justify this for me." Hayate cut her off, "If I didn't come to watch your match and revealed myself, none of this would have happened to you. What is the point of everything when we both knew where this lead anyway? I have wasted your time and mine, for what?"

Hitomi glared at Hayate. He was getting on her nerve.

"So, you're regretting everything now?" Hitomi was getting a little frustrated herself. Hayate didn't respond but kept looking down at the water below ignoring her question.

"Good to know." Hitomi turned to try to make her way back to the house, as painful as it was for her to move she would rather deal with that pain than having to be around Hayate at that point. It was like Germany all over again for Hitomi. She didn't like being rejected by him. Hayate followed, as he didn't want her to get hurt.

"I can walk back by myself," Hitomi responded by pushing him away and wanted to be left alone.

"Hitomi please stop..." Hayate begged standing in front of her placing his hands on her arms trying to make eyes contact, but she avoided his eyes.

Hitomi didn't know why she got so upset. She needed him right then but hated how he kept reminding her that they have no chance of being together, and even though she was aware of what he was saying was the truth, still the truth hurts because she tried not to think about it and she didn't like being reminded of it either. She had fallen more and more in love with Hayate that it started to hurt even more than before. It was as if he wanted her to be mad at him in the last couple of days so he could keep blaming himself for everything. Hitomi didn't want to punish him even though that's what he wanted from her when she felt like she was also part to blame for not taking his words seriously after he had warned her back in Germany, that he was a dangerous guy to be around. Everything was just so unfair, she thought.

"Just leave me alone…you'll get what you want." She tried to walk around him but Hayate's grip had gotten tighter.

"I didn't mean for you to be upset, I love you Hitomi."

She quickly looked up at him, surprised at what she just heard, "You what…?"

Hayate felt awkward, he didn't mean to say it out loud since it will only complicate their situation even more but he did.

Hitomi placed herself closer to Hayate and looked deeply into his light brown eyes. "I love you too, Hayate." Hoping he wouldn't distant himself now.

Hayate wasn't as surprised since he had heard her in the hotel room except this time, she didn't say that she loved Ein. He had tried to distant his emotions from Hitomi so it would be easier for him to deal with his feelings when she finally return to Germany. But his feelings were just too strong. After everything that had happened, it had only grown stronger that it had become unbearable for him at the thought of not seeing her again.

He lifted his hand to caress her pinky cheek and she smiled by his touch, she was glad that he didn't reject her this time. They brought their faces closer to each other until their forehead leaned, she then placed a quick kiss on his lips but Hayate didn't respond the kiss and she could tell that he was fighting the urge to kiss her.

"It's okay, let's just enjoy the moment that we have…" She whispered.

Every time he looked into her baby blue eyes he could see a future, a future that they could never have.

She kissed him again and this time he responded, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the taste of each other's lips. Every time he kissed her nothing else mattered anymore, he was in a happy place and so was she. Her lips were always so sweet and soft it made his body shivered. He brushed the strand of hair off her cheek sliding them behind her ears. He then gently cupped her cheek and drew her closer placing a firmer kiss. She had missed kissing him, his lips were smooth and warm, it made her heart melt. Hitomi opened her eyes for a brief second but her eyes slowly grew wider at the sight of a purple haired girl in the distance staring straight at her with two angry crimson eyes. She abruptly broke away from the kiss feeling uncomfortable by Ayane's glare.

"What is it?" Hayate asked, since she kept looking behind his shoulder and it made Hayate turned by curiosity but Ayane had disappeared. He was confused, as he didn't see anyone or anything.

"Hitomi? What were you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing…It's my stomach, I don't want to push it so can we go back now?"

Hayate gladly agreed, as he wasn't so fond with the idea of Hitomi walking around too much in her condition to begin with.

 **~A month later~**

Hitomi kept in touch with her father every couple of days, and how terrible she had been feeling for lying to him all this time but she had no choice. The lies she had told him was that she had to expand her stay due to the tournament and since she had never lied to her father before it wasn't hard for her to convince him. She had mixed feelings about everything, she missed home dearly but she would miss Hayate even more.

One day, Hitomi and Hayate were on the way home from their morning training. She had nagged Hayate to help her train since she was getting to impatient about not doing anything. Hitomi was not the type who like to sit still for too long. Hayate agreed if she followed his rules. Even though her wound had recovered well, Hayate still didn't want her to push too hard just yet.

Though, Hitomi hadn't said a word ever since they began walking home. He could tell that she was lost deep inside her own thoughts but he didn't want to interrupt. Hitomi was all sudden feeling uneasy. She kept holding her stomach and Hayate noticed and frowned at her. Hitomi however tried to hide her pain but it got worse by the seconds. She paused in her tracks as her sight was getting blurry making it hard for her to see and it was making her feel dizzy as well. She then bent down to try to collect herself while at the same time adjusting her sight.

"Hitomi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine, come on let's get someone to look at you." Hayate said holding her but Hitomi pushed him aside not wanting to be helped.

"I said I'm fine!" She firmly broke away from his hold and started walking again. Hayate was baffled at her reaction. He followed her. Hitomi seemed irritated and he wasn't sure if it was because of him. He tried not to make much of it because he thought that she was maybe getting home sick again, but he was worried about her wound as well so he wanted to make sure that she was okay and that the training hadn't done something to cost any kind of injury.

Once they got back to the house, Hayate leaned on the side of the door to her bedroom observing. Hitomi ignored as took off her dirty clothes to get ready for shower. He was confused of why Hitomi seemed so angry with him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She simply replied with her back facing him.

"Is it the wound? If you are hurt I have to know." He kept asking.

Hitomi let out a heavy sigh. She then turned around and lifted her top to show him. "See no blood, happy?" She replied in annoyance and continued to take off the rest of her clothes and grabbed a towel.

Hayate frowned at her behavior but he didn't see any point in talking to Hitomi now, she seemed in a bad mood and he didn't want to be in her way. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

An hour later, Hitomi laid in her futon staring at the ceiling thinking about everything. It bothered her how she was behaving towards Hayate earlier. Many of her pushed away emotions were starting to catch up and usually she had Carla or her other friends to share these things with… There was no one she could talk to in the village and even though Hayate was always there for her, there were just things that she didn't feel comfortable enough talking to him about. She felt bad for taking her frustration out on him. She then decided to go apologize to Hayate.

Hitomi knocked on his bedroom door and Hayate slide it open, he looked at her briefly and then continued with what he was doing. She didn't come inside but watched what he was doing from the doorway. He was putting on his red shozoku ninja outfit with black sleeves, arm guards and a black headband. She knew what that meant, Hayate was about to go out on another dangerous mission again. He glanced at her now and then but did not say anything.

"Big mission?"

"Yeah." He replied while opening the locker that were full of different type of weapons. He took out his bow, sword, and stars shuriken. Hitomi then walked over to the locker while Hayate was busy getting his weapons ready. She studied the wind shuriken and kunai knives curiously.

"One of these days you have to teach me on how to use one of these," She said making Hayate chuckled, as if he was making fun of her request. "What? You don't think I can handle them?"

"Nope."

Hitomi shrugged, she wasn't being serious anyway.

Hayate was ready to leave and he turned to look at her, she walked over closer to him.

"How long will you be gone?" She knew Hayate was a skilled ninja but she remembered how he was almost killed when he tried to save her, it made Hitomi a little nervous that he might not come back.

"I don't know, depends on how smooth this mission goes. I have Ryu and Momiji with me don't worry." He assured. "Hitomi, this mission will decide on how much longer you will stay here. Ayane had just informed us that she had located the DOATEC's leader hideout. I wasn't supposed to tell this to anyone yet but I thought you should know. I know how much you miss home."

Now, Hitomi worried even more and she felt so guilty for making him believe that she didn't like being in the village. "I'm really sorry about my behavior earlier, but that wasn't why I was behaving the way I did."

"It's okay, you're allowed to have a bad day." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "But what was it?" He then asked.

"It's not the best time to talk about this and you have to go so…I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Are you sure? I have time," He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"Yeah, and please be careful." She placed a light kiss onto his lips, but he pulled her closer and gave her another kiss.

Hitomi then followed Hayate to the door. Momiji and Ryu were already outside waiting for him, they all looked ready for action. Ayane was leaning on the staircase giving Hitomi a look of disgust, but Hitomi had gotten used to Ayane not liking her so she just ignored. Hayate put his black mask on, then gave Hitomi a quick hug and made his way to Ryu and Momiji. When he passed by Ayane, he gave her a stern look. He knew about Ayane's feeling towards Hitomi and the look was simply telling her to behave while he was away since Ayane wasn't coming along on the mission. The ninjas then made their way to the village entrance.

Ayane set her glare back on Hitomi.

"Ayane, do you have a problem with me?" Hitomi decided to confront Ayane as her glare was starting to get old.

"Nope." Ayane smirked.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. She could still see Hayate from where she was standing. Ayane noticed that Hitomi was worried, she placed herself closer to her.

"Did you know that Momiji was Master Hayate's girlfriend?" She whispered.

Hitomi kept on ignoring, she didn't know about that and should it bother her? She asked herself, she wasn't a jealous type so she didn't let Ayane's words get to her.

"From what I know she still loves him and you know all those missions they go together with just her and Master Hayate. Well, sometimes when we go on long missions, we have to spend the night in tight places out in the woods and it could get pretty lonely out there, just saying." Ayane was looking at Hitomi to try to read her facial expression, she was amused as Hitomi was so naive she thought.

"I know what you're trying to do Ayane and don't think for a second that it will work on me, I think you're just scared."

Ayane raised a brow at Hitomi's comment.

"You're scared that you might lose the only person you care about, and one of these days you will have to accept the fact that you will no longer be the only girl in Hayate's life and that bothers you doesn't it, Ayane?"

Ayane burst into laughter, making Hitomi frowned at her. She then abruptly stopped laughing and walked closer toward Hitomi making Hitomi forcefully backing away until her back met the wall. Ayane stabbed her kunai knife aggressively on the wall inches away from Hitomi's face and stared her down with her crimson eyes. Hitomi's heart was pounding, as she felt intimidated by Ayane's behavior.

"You better hope this mission is a success so you can crawl back to where you came from, and if they fail… well, let's just say that your stay here won't be as comfortable as it had been." Ayane then pulled her kunai out of the wall and left.

Hitomi couldn't move her body out of fear. She quickly ran back inside the house locking the door behind her. She knew that she could defend herself in case Ayane would try anything now that Hayate was away. However, she didn't think that she was skilled enough to defend herself against a crazy ninja.


	16. Chapter 16

Hitomi paced back and forth in her room. It had been a strange day for her, nothing seemed right, nothing felt right. She held her stomach tightly and the butterfly stomach had come back. The last time she felt that way was when Hayate left her in Germany. The feeling was getting worse by the second that it made her nauseous. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Feeling as bad as if she was dying, Hitomi rose back to her feet from the bathroom floor. She brought her hands close together letting the water from the sink poured and then splashed the cool water on her face, she then stared at her reflection in the mirror, staring long and hard at herself.

 _It's going to be okay, Hitomi…_

Suddenly, she felt a little lightheaded and decided to lay down on her futon. Hoping and praying that Hayate would come home safe. She couldn't help but worry since he was out on a dangerous mission. There wasn't much she could do now but wait and hope for the best. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavier, struggling to keep her eyelids open, slowly, her body drifted to sleep.

Hitomi tossed and turned in her futon, sweats were trailing down her forehead while unconsciously mumbling in her sleep. The loud sound of the window being opened abruptly woke Hitomi up from her slumber. She immediately got up into a sitting position holding her chest, panting heavily while trying to catch her breath. A sigh of relief escaped her, _it was just a dream…_ The room was pitch dark, _why is it so dark in here…? what time is it?_ A bolt of white lightning broke the utter blackness, Hitomi almost jumped out from her futon and quickly turned her attention towards the open window. She could hear the heavy rains drops tapping the rooftop of the house, the wind whistling forcing the window to open and closed repeatedly. She quickly got up to close it. Before she did Hitomi briefly peeked outside… _is it_ _night already? How long have I been asleep?_ she then put all of her strength to close the window since the wind was too strong. Then she walked towards the door to find the light switch in the dark, she found it but it wouldn't turn on. _Damn it_ …After walking around in the dark, she found a few candles nearby and lit them up and put one on the table in the room and one nearby the futon. The tickling clock on the wall grabbed her attention, it was two o'clock at night. Then the cold air found its way inside the sweater making her body shiver. She laid back on the futon and drew the blanket over her. She couldn't go back to sleep since she was all alone in a big house in the middle of the night and the house was dead silence it creeped her out a little. Instinctively, Hitomi brought her body into a fetal position to calm her nerves down. The wind intensified outside, the sound of the leaves and branches were getting louder and louder making her more nervous being alone.

Suddenly, the front door was making a creak sound as if someone was pushing it open. Hitomi focused closely on the sound to make sure that she wasn't hearing things. _Hayate…?_ The footsteps echoed from the hallway into her room then it stopped, and there was complete silence. She was sure that someone was in the house, if it was Hayate then he would have slide open his bedroom door across from her room. She waited for the sound to assure herself but nothing. Hitomi frowned and got up from her futon. Silently, she walked to the middle of the room. "Hayate?" She called but there was no response…she decided to be brave and went to take a brief look since it was bothering her. With the candle in her hand, Hitomi slide the bedroom door open then peeked her head out slightly to see through the dark hallway. Her eyes narrowed as she looked to both sides of the hallway. There were no signs of anyone, she went a little further out and she could see the front door was opened from the distance. _Damn it wind…_ she thought that the wind had forced the door opened and she was a little calmer now that knew she wasn't being paranoid, but now she had to go through the dark hallway to close it, which she didn't want to but she had to. Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards the front door. After putting the candle on the floor, Hitomi quickly close the door using force since the wind was to strong and then lock it. _Phew, this place is scary when it rains out…_ She bent down to pick the candle off the floor to go back to her room, when she turned around, a tall dark figure emerged in front of her. The candle fell from her hand and back onto the floor making Hitomi scream her lungs out. Two strong hands grabbed her by her arms.

"Hitomi it's me, it's me..."

She quickly looked up, "Hayate?"

Hayate quickly took his mask off and Hitomi took a deep breath, as she was so relieved. He leaned in for a hug when Hitomi pushed him away.

"Why the hell did you do that for? Sneaking behind me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be as quiet as possible since I thought you were asleep when I forgot to close the door properly," He explained.

"This house is creepy in this weather…" She then hugged him, happy that he made it home.

"Come," Hayate took Hitomi by the hand and led her to his room. Once they were inside, he gently pushed Hitomi against the wall. She placed her arms around his neck, Hayate was soaked from the top to bottom due to the rain but she didn't care, he was even hotter to her eyes.

"How did the mission go?"

"It was a success. It's over, Hitomi..." He placed a light kiss on her lips. He then removed her arms from his neck so that he could get out of his wet garb.

Hitomi only observed from where she stood thinking, should she be happy? sad? what now? She asked herself.

Hayate was explaining the details away on how they had accomplished the mission while stripping off his outfit one by one exposing his tight workout body. Hitomi's mind couldn't concentrate of what he was saying since half-naked Hayate was suddenly turning her on. His wet long hair was still dripping, Hayate then took his pants off and only his boxers were left on him. Hitomi's eyes trailed down his body. Hayate noticed how quiet Hitomi was all sudden, he turned around to look at her. Hitomi's heart skipped a few beats at the sight of his exposed bulge. They hadn't been intimate ever since that night in the hotel. There had been a few times where she wanted to have him again, but the injury had been in the way. However, she was flexible enough now and she wanted to do things to him. Her hormones had been crazier than usual in the last couple of days, she was losing her self-control the longer she stared at Hayate's hot body.

"Hitomi?" Hayate had been calling her name for a few times, he frowned at her since Hitomi didn't seem to hear him. She was looking at him without blinking her eyes as if she was in a state of shock. Hayate sighed thinking that the information must have had been too much for Hitomi. He should comfort her.

Hitomi was excited about Hayate being close. He was saying something but she couldn't focus on the words. All she could think about was how his lips looked so delicious and his deep voice was turning her on even more. She didn't care if Hayate wanted her or not, she wanted him, period. Hitomi brutally forced her lips on Hayate's silencing him, she pushed him to back away until they were near the futon. Hayate was confused and he was stumbling backward by Hitomi's strength until his back suddenly hit the futon, Hitomi had pushed him down looking hungrily at him. She then placed herself on top and continued to kiss him. Hayate abruptly stopped the kiss and he was getting more confused by Hitomi's behavior.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Shut up." She told him, voice full of arousal, and then desperately began kissing him again.

Hayate had never seen this side of Hitomi before, the more aggressive side of her and he liked it.

A moment later, after their hot lovemaking, Hayate looked at her. "What got into you tonight?"

"You…" Hitomi replied making Hayate chuckled soft.

Hitomi frowned strangely and took a better look at Hayate's body. She hadn't noticed until now that he was all bruised and had a few cuts on his body. If she had known then she wouldn't have been too rough with him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing... Ryu got it worse, I had to carry him home." Hayate explained.

"Will he be okay?"

"The wedding is in two days, so let's just hope that he could walk by then or Kasumi will find a way to blame this on me." Hayate sighed.

It fully hit her that her time with Hayate was getting shorter. "It's really over huh…" Overwhelmed at the thought, Hitomi put her clothes back on.

"Stay here with me tonight." Hayate suggested.

"As much as I want to, I don't think that's a good idea. Anyone could walk into your house tomorrow and see me in your room." Hitomi replied, then placed a soft kiss on Hayate's lips and made her way back to her room. She understood how strict the rules of the village were, being in bed with a man and not being married was not something taken lightly in that village.

Hayate stared at the ceiling thinking for a moment, he then got up and grabbed his pillow with him. He went to Hitomi's room. She looked at him with what are you doing in here look. Hayate didn't care, he put his pillow next to hers, crawled in beside her, drew the blanket over to cover them and then wrapped his arm around her.

"Hayate, you can't be here…what if someone catches us in bed together?" She whispered to him.

"They're not supposed to be in my house without any good reason. I don't want to sleep by myself." Hayate mumbled in his sleepy voice.

Hitomi didn't argue any further since Hayate's snore was getting louder by the second, he had quickly fallen asleep. She felt safer with him there anyway and the storm didn't seem to have calmed down, plus Hayate have had a long night and needed his rest, thought Hitomi. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep herself.

The following morning, Hayate woke up to the patter of heavy rain on the roof and thunder rumbling from far away. He pushed the cover off him and looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight in the morning, and then rubbed his eyes followed with a yawn. He was still sleepy after a long night of work but he needed to report his accomplished mission to his father. Ever since his father took over the leadership, Shiden had been working Hayate harder than before, sending him to mission after mission. Hayate was sure that his father was punishing him. Though, he didn't mind since he wanted to win the trust back as he was passionate about being the leader of his clan and that meant he was willing to do whatever it took to earn his spot back. Until something else crossed his mind last night on the way home from his mission. Hayate had shaken the thought away but now it had come back.

Hitomi had been awake for the last couple of minutes, and she wondered what Hayate was thinking about since he was sitting quietly staring at the wall. She pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning," Hitomi whispered in his ear. Hayate was shaken back to reality by her touch and he smiled. Then she abruptly jumped out from the futon and ran to the bathroom in a hurry slamming the door behind her. Hayate was startled but he didn't make much of it. If she had to go then she had to go he thought. He instead got up to open the window and looked up at the sky. The sky dominated by dark clouds. Hayate shivered when the air temperature had lowered due to the weather, but not wasting any more time, he went back to his room to get ready to see his father.

"Hitomi, I'm leaving to see my father, I'll see you soon okay?" He shouted from the outside of the bathroom.

"Okay." She shouted back.

Soon, Hitomi got out of the bathroom feeling as if she was about to die and was desperate for fresh air. She walked towards the window and stared out as she inhaled the cool air at the same time. The rainy sky was making her feel slightly depressed. Suddenly someone who was holding a red umbrella caught her attention from the distance. _What is Momiji doing here?_ She stared in Momiji's direction when Ayane's voice appeared in her head… _"Did you know that Momiji was Master_ _Hayate's girlfriend? From what I know she still loves him."_ Why had that all sudden bothered her? would Momiji replace her in his life after she had left the village? Momiji was stunning and she was a ninja just like him…if it was true that Momiji was still in love with Hayate, then maybe, he would find his way back to her once she was no longer in the way… perhaps, he would have been happier with Momiji? she had seen their closeness every time Momiji came to visit, the way Momiji looked at Hayate. She didn't think of anything at first since Momiji was a longtime friend of Hayate but it made more sense now.

Momiji paused in her tracks and it seemed like she was calling someone to come over to her. Then Hayate came running out in the rain quickly placing himself under the umbrella next to Momiji. They stood for a moment talking and laughing. Momiji brought her hand on Hayate's cheek to check on the cut he had gotten from their mission. He looked so carefree and happy, Hitomi observed silently from the distance. Then the two made their way to the meeting hall, she guessed that Momiji had to be there as well since she was in the same mission with him.

Hitomi turned around with her back leaning against the window with a deep sigh. Mixed emotions sliced through her, she took a deep breath and grabbed her stomach softly rubbing it. _I guess it's going to be just you and me…_ she thought to herself while looking down at her stomach. Her body stiffened like a statue when a teardrop traveled down her cheek and dripped from her chin. She quickly scrubbed the tears from her face, this was the first time she had felt sorry for herself and she hated that. She wasn't a weak person, but being alone with her secret had made her feel lonely and overwhelmed.

Hitomi had decided to tell Hayate about the baby that day, but now she wasn't sure if it would matter anymore. There was nothing he could have done for her, she would have to raise the baby without him. The thought terrified her but it wasn't about her or Hayate anymore, her priority was now her unborn child. If anyone in the village find out, they might take her baby from her, her mind went even as far as thinking that they might make her abort the child since Hayate has a reputation to protect. There was no way that they will accept the baby to be part of them since she was an outsider and not married to Hayate and that was why she couldn't risk telling anyone. The timing couldn't be better she thought, she was in the earliest in her pregnancy so she wouldn't be showing by the time she leaves the village and nobody would suspect anything, by doing this she was protecting Hayate as well.

She couldn't stay in that house for another second as the anxiety was taking over her. Hitomi then quickly put more clothes on and ran out of the house and out of the village. She ran through the paddle of water as fast as she could, getting farther and farther away from the village, not really knowing where she was headed, just away from everyone and everything. Her heart was pounding like crazy and tears flowed down her cheeks, the rain hit her skin like it would go right through. Getting out of breath, Hitomi paused and looked around her surrounding, she didn't know where she was or how far she had run. She looked to the right, to the left, and around her, nothing but large tall trees surrounded her. The sound of the river nearby catches her attention and she walked toward the sound. Her feet were getting numb and her clothes was soaked. Slowly by the river, Hitomi fell to her knees panting heavily. She stared at the ground and continued sobbing… she had never been so scared in her entire life. Questions after questions bombarded her mind, what was she going to do now? what would her father think of her when he finds out? and how everything else in her life would change dramatically as well. She wanted to go home so badly. She missed her father and her friends.

A sudden noise shook her back to reality when a tree branch was making a loud breaking sound behind her as if someone had stepped on it. She quickly turned around to look, but nobody was around… she then looked up to the sky and reached out her hands to feel the rain, she hadn't realized that the rain had stopped. The fog was pushing in, making it hard for her to see. Hitomi wrapped her arms around her body shivering as the freezing fog wrapped around her like a blanket.

She had been there for too long and so she pushed herself up to try to find her way back before Hayate found out she was gone. The forest had suddenly creeped her out, her emotions were taking over her that she didn't think of her actions. She wasn't even supposed to be this far away out of the village alone. Now she was angry with herself. If she got sick, she would put her baby in danger too. She looked around trying to remember which path would lead back towards the village. Her heart raised to her throat when the sound of footsteps was getting louder behind her. Hitomi quickly turned around and the sound immediately stopped, but nobody was behind her. She continued her walk trying to calm herself down and pushed the funny feeling away but the footsteps were back. _Is s_ _omeone is following me? this can't be happening now._ It sounded like the footsteps had picked up a faster pace, Hitomi speed up her own pace and then she decided to run as fast as she could. The main road came into her view and now she remembered the way back. She turned around once again to take a quick look, there wasn't just one but two ninjas in pitch-black ninja outfits were chasing her. Her adrenalin suddenly pumped at the thought of her baby. There was no way she could get rid of them since they were faster than she was. She would have to fight.


	17. Chapter 17

"We still have to be cautious, a guy like him never works alone. I will have to send Ayane out this week, just to make sure that DOATEC will no longer be a threat to us." Shiden explained to Hayate and Momiji, "You may excuse yourself."

Hayate and Momiji bowed and exited the room together.

"Hayate?" Shiden called after and Hayate turned back around. "May I have a word with you?"

Momiji smiled to him and left on her own, "See you soon." She whispered, then continued making her way out.

Hayate stood in front of his father waiting for what he had to say. There had been tension between father and son since their last argument, Hayate still distant himself and had only kept a work relationship with his father.

"If everything goes well and Ayane assure us that they won't be bothering us again, Hitomi will be safe to return home by next week."

Hayate's gaze fell to the ground as he didn't know what to say or how to fell despite being aware of the day would come.

Shiden then walked closer and put a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Hayate, you know that I'm just trying to protect you, right?"

"I know…" He replied low.

"I have also decided to give the leadership back to you permanently." Hayate looked rather hesitant and not responding much to what his father had just told him. Shiden was expecting a reaction but Hayate gave him nothing.

"Can I think about it?" Hayate then responded.

"What is there to think about? It is the eldest child's primary duty to take over the leadership once I retire." Shiden explained. He wasn't sure what Hayate was thinking about. He thought that they had an agreement. Hitomi would have to go home when the threat was cleared and Hayate would then take over the clan once Shiden could trust him again.

"Are you saying that you don't want to run the clan?"

"I do, it's just that..." Hayate tried to carefully explain but Shiden wouldn't let him.

"This is not a matter of choice, Hayate." Frustrated, he raised his voice a notch at his son.

"It is if there's another in line that could take over..." Hayate quickly replied. Shiden arched a brow, as he didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Kasumi? I can't keep having this conversation with you, and why are you suggesting that…are you thinking of leaving? Is that why you are hesitance of running the clan?"

Hayate didn't respond, and that answered Shiden's question. Shiden was getting a headache, he then shook his head and took a deep breath trying to collect himself, he didn't have the energy to argue with Hayate. "Why are you doing this...? you are ready to give up everything for a girl?"

"Even if I try to explain the reason, you wouldn't understand me…"

"Even if Kasumi was forgiven by the elders, it will not mean that she is fit to run the clan and she also belongs to the Hayabusa clan now. You are the only one who can lead this clan. I understand very well of your feelings towards the girl. There was a time when there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to be with your mother, but you do realize that this is not possible? You're not from their world, you don't belong in their world just like she doesn't belong in ours." Shiden tried to reason once more, this was Hayate's reality and he needed to start learning to accept it.

Hayate felt defeated, and his father was right, he couldn't abandon his clan. He didn't really want to become the type of man who would ran away from his responsibilities for his own personal agenda. He just wished that he wouldn't have to choose between Hitomi and his clan… it had finally hit him that it was truly over between him and Hitomi. All he could do now was enjoy every moment he still had with her because she would soon become a memory for him. He would have to find a way to move on without her.

"I will let you think about it, as there is still time before I give up the leadership. Let Hitomi know of the news and we will talk again soon, you may go."

Hayate left the room. Shiden stared at him until he disappeared, and he was beginning to feel a little sorry for Hayate. Shiden then looked at the picture of the previous leader on the wall thinking of how everything had gone so wrong with his family. He felt like a failure as a father. Shiden remembered what his father used to say to him, _"A parent is only as happy as their saddest_ _child."_ He had never really understood what it meant until now. Hayate had always been the one to pick up the broken pieces, bear all the guilt and burden because of his failure as a father. Shiden's thought were interrupted when someone opened the door without knocking and walked inside.

"Hayate, I thought we were done for today..." He turned to look and paused as it wasn't Hayate, "Ayame?" He wondered why his wife had come to see him.

He walked over to her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "What are you doing here?"

"You're not busy now, are you? Because there is something very important I need to discuss with you..."

Shiden frowned curious, he knew that it had to be very important if Ayame came to talk to him instead of waiting until he was home.

"What is this about?"

…

Hayate opened the door to his house. He just wanted to spend the day with Hitomi since he hardly had any time for her these last couple of days due to the mission, maybe cook her dinner and just relax without other interruptions. He had noticed how Hitomi hadn't been herself this week. Her mood change wasn't normal and he figure that she perhaps was starting to feel isolated in the village. He hoped that Ayane had left her alone while he was away since he knew his sister well enough to know what she could be up to sometimes.

"Hitomi?" Hayate called from the hallway. There was no response, maybe she couldn't hear him or had fallen asleep again he thought. He walked to her room and looked inside, she wasn't there. He then checked the bathroom, she wasn't there either. He checked his room, then the kitchen, living room. Hayate was puzzled…an uneasy feeling suddenly rushed through him like a breeze, the last time he doubted that feeling Hitomi got kidnap. He wasn't about to make the same mistake, better safe than sorry. He ran out and began asking around if they had seen her but the villagers shook their heads. _Where could she be?_ Hitomi loved the garden so he went to see if she could be there, and she wasn't there. He then ran to the main gate of the village. There were two ninjas guarding the entrance.

"Master Hayate." The ninjas bowed.

"Have you two seen Hitomi pass by here?" Hayate asked getting more worried with the seconds that ticked by.

"Yes, we have Master."

Hayate glared at them in annoyance making the ninjas a little confused by his glare.

"And…?"

"Well, she left the village sir. She said that you had given her the permission to do so."

Hayate's eyes widened. "What?! You let her go without checking in with me first?"

"But, Master Haya…"

"How long ago? did she say where she was heading?" Hayate began to panic, he didn't know why Hitomi would go out of the village on her own and in that weather.

"She did not say anything. She did seem in a hurry and then she just ran out about an hour ago, is everything alright?" The ninja replied still somewhat clueless about what they had done.

"You two better pray that she is alright." He warned them and then ran out of the village as fast as he could. He only had a kunai knife with him. If Hitomi had accidently crossed the border she could be in big trouble. She didn't know her way around and he didn't know what to think, he just had to find her.

 _Damn it Hitomi, what is going on with you...?_

Hitomi couldn't run fast enough, and they were getting very close. She abruptly stopped running, ducked and leg swap the ninjas. She got one of them stumbling forward while the other jumped and dodged, then he quickly placed himself in a fighting stance. The other ninja got back up and did the same. Hitomi couldn't see who they were since their faces were covered with black mask.

"Who are you? and what do you want?" Hitomi nervously asked.

"You're in our territory, we're the one who should ask the questions." One of them replied. "Why are you spying on us? which clan sent you?"

"Spy? I'm not a spy. I got lost and accidently ended up here." She quickly explained.

"Unless you have a reason for being in our territory then we can't trust you."

Hitomi got her guard up and so did the ninjas. They looked at each other and then suddenly lunged at her.

They were giving punches after punches but Hitomi blocked all of them. One of them swung his foot aiming for Hitomi's face but she quickly dodged. They were too fast for her and all she could do was block. With a quick thinking however, she managed to grab one of the ninja's shoulders tightly, then brought her feet up to the tree for support, and with full strength, Hitomi side kicked one in the face making him stumble backward. She managed to buy time to take down the one that was still in front of her. He threw a punch but she scissors blocked the punch and shoved his hands away, and then head butted the ninja while at the same time forcing her knee into his stomach.

The other ninja got back up and ran back to attack, Hitomi did a reverse kick on the one in front of her sending the ninja flying backward hitting his incoming friend in the process. Hitomi stood firmly in her fighting stance staring intensely at them. She would not let them touch her nor hurt her baby. The ninjas slowly got back up. They could tell that Hitomi was an experienced fighter. They then reached out for their kunai knives, Hitomi's eyes focused and locked on the enemies while searching for anything on the ground to defend herself. Her specialty wasn't within weaponry, however, karate lessons did involve staff as weapon. She would have to look for tree branches, anything that look like a firm enough stick. She backed away slowly, but the ninja followed. She found something similar and used her feet to lift it up and catch it with her hands while still not letting her eyes off the enemies. They ran towards her and began attacking again. They threw the kunai knives at her but Hitomi effortlessly spun the stick around blocking the kunai from hitting her. She kept spinning the stick in a fast and firm rotation making it hard for the ninjas to get closer without getting a scratch. One of them tried and Hitomi switch the stick to the side and thrusted it into the ninja's stomach with force, he ended up rolling down the hill. Then the other one drew out his sword, Hitomi was exhausted at this point but she had to keep fighting. He frontal attacked her with the sword, Hitomi used the stick to block but it cut through and she fell to the ground. The ninja quickly got on top of her aiming the sword to her chest. Hitomi was defeated. There was no way she could block the sword now.

 _I'm sorry, Hayate_ …

Hitomi then closed her eyes to accept her faith. The ninja fell onto her body making Hitomi screamed in surprised, she quickly opened her eyes and panicked, not sure of what had just happened. Hayate drew his kunai out of the ninja's back, grabbed him off Hitomi, and pushed him to the side.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" He said worried to death, while he checked her for any wounds.

"Hayate, behind you!" Hitomi shouted.

Hayate quickly turned around and threw his kunai straight into the ninja's chest. He instantly fell to the ground. Hitomi breathed out a breath of relief and then pushed herself forward to hug Hayate tightly. She truly thought that it was over for her.

"Are you hurt?" He looked for wounds once again and luckily, she only got light bruises and scratches.

"I'm so sorry Hayate…"

"I'm just glad you're okay." Hayate calmly replied.

"Can you stand?"

Hitomi nodded and he helped her up. He moved her wet hair away from her face, he could see that she was shaken. If he had showed up one second late, she would have been dead by now. The thought terrified him. He drew her into his arms, closed around her one more time and they stayed like that for a moment. Hitomi shivered, as she was soaked and dirty.

Hayate then took a quick look at the dead ninjas. "Let's get out of here… more of them will come once they find out that these two are missing." He took her by the hand and they both started to run out of the area.

When they arrived back in the village, the ninjas at the gate ran towards the pair when they saw Hitomi looking all bruised up and soaked from head to toe.

"Lady Hitomi, are you alright? is there anything we can do?"

"I got her, and not a word to Master Shiden, understood?" Hayate strictly ordered them.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

He was pissed at the ninjas for not doing their job properly, but right now he needed to take care of Hitomi.

"Sorry guys…" Hitomi said to the guards, feeling bad for lying to them.

Back at the house, Hitomi hadn't said a word since they got back. Hayate grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handed it to her. Then Hitomi took off her wet clothes and put some dry ones on. After that, Hayate grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Hitomi to get her temperatures up as she was freezing. She then laid down in her futon to rest, but avoiding eyes contact with Hayate.

"Are you angry?" Hitomi asked facing away from him. She wouldn't blame him if he was angry with her.

Hayate stared down at her, trying to comprehend what had just happened and what got into Hitomi. He then laid down beside her and turned her around so she could face him.

"No." He simply replied.

Tears began flowing down her cheek. It hurt him to see her cry and to know that he was the reason. Hitomi was the happiest person before all of this. Something wasn't right and he could feel it, it wasn't about them saying their goodbyes since they had prepared for that for a long time. It was something else that he couldn't really figure what. He caressed her cold pinky cheek while he stared into her sadden eyes. He didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better, he had failed her.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? please don't make me talk about it…" Hitomi pleaded.

"Okay."

He held tighter around instead just to let her know that he was there no matter what. Hitomi got tired of crying and fell asleep in his arms. Hayate sighed as he watched her sleep. She looked pale and tired.

 _Don't worry Hitomi, you will be home soon._

"Please, don't take my baby from me..." She suddenly mumbled in her sleep. Sweats trailed down her forehead due to the nightmare, "Hayate don't let them take our baby…" She kept on mumbling unconsciously. Her hands were on her stomach as if she was protecting her child. Hayate frowned strangely, he then took her hand and gave her a comforting squeezed to make her relaxed. It worked, she stopped moving around and was peacefully asleep again.

 _It's just a bad dream…_

Then all sudden many things flashed through his mind. He remembered Hitomi's moods change, her constant running to the bathroom, her appetite had changed, how she was always so tired and complained about getting headaches and that she had been avoiding being checked by the medical ninja. He anxiously thought back of their night in the hotel. They did protect themselves. However, they did make love twice that night and the second time they weren't as careful…

 _Could she be...?_

Everything was making sense, Hitomi's behavior and their timing. He was hoping that he was just being paranoid but every time he thought that he was paranoid, it had always proven that he wasn't. He put his hand on his chest, as he couldn't suddenly breathe. He quickly got up, ran to the bathroom, opened the tap and let the cool water pour into his hands before washing his face. He stared long and hard at the reflection of himself in the mirror.

 _How is it possible for me to make an even bigger mess…it's not enough that I had put her through hell this last month and now I'm going to ruin her life as well?!_ He then let his mind calmed down a little. _It was just a bad_ _dream_ , _that's all that is..._ Hayate kept assuring himself. _Was that the reason she ran off? She was scared._

Hours later, Hitomi finally woke up. She went to the Kitchen to get some food, she was hungry since she hadn't eaten anything that day. She could hear noises that were coming from the kitchen, she peeked inside, and it was Hayate preparing dinner. Even as Ein he was always helpful, and he often helped her prepared dinner. She guessed that Hayate was naturally good at cooking when he had the time to do it himself. However, he sucked at baking. Inside, she was silently laughing as she remembered the times when Hayate tried to bake and failed miserably. Oh, how she missed those days when he was Ein. So many bright memories filled her mind. He was like her best friend, they did many things together and he was easy to live with, which was strange since he was a stranger to her back then. Even now, she enjoyed living with him. Why must so many things stand in their way? Hitomi asked herself and all she wanted was to be with Hayate, she let out a disappointed sigh.

Then Hitomi thought about what happened that morning. Hayate could have gotten in a lot of trouble if anything had happened to her since he was responsible to keep her safe. She felt bad for behaving the way she did. Knowing Hayate, he was probably blaming himself and she hated putting him in that situation. He was doing the best he could in the circumstances. Hitomi realized how immature her reaction was. She got herself in this situation and now she had to be stronger than before. Her father might hate her for a while, but she would take care of the baby on her own and she planned to finish college and then work to give her baby a good life. She would still have friends that would be there for her emotionally. Hayate would always be part of her life even if she had to move on without him, she would find a way to be okay with that. Hitomi was thinking long and hard about her future.

"I'm almost done, you must be hungry." Hayate said with his back facing her. He knew that she was standing behind him, and Hitomi sometimes forgot that sneaking on a ninja was just impossible.

Hitomi however didn't say anything, but just she went over to help set the table. As calmed as Hayate was, she could feel that something was bothering him. He would usually go over and gave her a kiss or asked how she was feeling but he was giving her cold shoulders. Could it be because of what happened that morning? She asked herself. Whatever it was, it was making her uncomfortable. He brought the food to the table and they sat down preparing themselves to eat. Hayate was sitting on the opposite side of the table facing Hitomi, he hadn't even looked at her, he was avoiding eyes contact. Silence surrounded kitchen walls.

"Your sister is getting married tomorrow, you must be excited?" Hitomi broke the silence, they had enough problems around them. She didn't want to talk about their problems for once.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that," Hayate sighed and continued eating, but was still avoiding eyes contact.

"You can't be an overprotective big brother forever you know."

"Yes, I can." Hayate finally met her gaze and looking at her as if she had said something stupid.

Silence surrounded the table once again making Hitomi more uncomfortable. It was not often that she and Hayate never had anything to talk about.

"So, how did the meeting with your father go?" She tried again.

"Good, you're safe to go home next week after we double check our work just to be sure."

"Next week, that quick huh…" Hitomi paused from eating and stared at her food.

"You don't seem happy? I would think that you would be excited about going home by now."

"I am…" Hitomi had unknowingly put her hand on her stomach.

Hayate noticed but he didn't want to confront her about his suspicions just yet. He wanted her to tell him and he didn't understand why she didn't trust him enough to do so if she was with child.

"I'm full, thanks for the food Hayate." Hitomi lost her appetite and got up to leave when Hayate abruptly stopped her.

"Hitomi, stop running away from me."

Hitomi frowned, "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Then, tell me what is going on with you?" He demanded.

 _Great, it's his demanding voice again…_ Hitomi was suddenly annoyed.

"Nothing is going on with me, I'm just homesick that's all."

"So now you're lying to me? It's really that bad huh?" He wasn't convinced.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I just know that something is going on with you and it's not about missing home." Hayate continued.

"Oh right, because you're a ninja and you think you can read people better than others, then all of sudden you know me better than I know myself?"

"That's not what I…why are you getting defensive? I'm just worried about you."

"Then stop worrying too much and leave me alone!" Hitomi shouted and turned to leave.

"You don't have to feel alone about this Hitomi, it's my baby too…"

Hitomi's feet couldn't take another step and her heart pounded, she was shocked with what she just heard. _How did he know? I haven't told anyone…_ she turned to face him again, unsure how to respond, so she looked up to the ceiling as if there was an answer up there, she didn't know if she should make up a lie or let him know the truth. He would have known if she would have tried to lie and she couldn't come up with anything good even if she wanted to lie. Her silence and surprised expression confirmed his suspicion.

"H-how did you know...?" Hitomi nervously asked.

"I didn't, until this morning…why didn't you tell me? didn't you trust me?"

"What did you expect me to do Hayate? as nice as the villagers have been towards me, I'm still an outsider, I'm also not married to you, and they expect me to leave when it's safe to leave. Seriously what did you expect me to do or how to feel about this?"

"You still should have told me, or did you plan on keeping this a secret from me forever?"

"You don't get it, do you? It hurt me that I had to keep this from you, do you think that your father will be happy about this? I know of Ayane's story and this child would be no different to them…it would be considered a bastard just like your sister was."

"It doesn't matter Hitomi, you should have told me, I deserved to know…" Hayate repeated himself in annoyance.

"Do not make this about you Hayate! There is nothing you can do for me, I'm leaving next week and I'm going to raise this baby without you. That's just how it is…I'm sorry."

Hitomi then left, leaving Hayate staring at the ground angry and frustrated. He sat back down and slide his fingers through his hair staring down at his food, he had never felt this kind of frustration within him before.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now…?_


	18. Chapter 18

Shiden paced back and forth in shock at what his wife had just told him. Anger was slowly rising within him. "Ayame, are you certain about this? How did you find out?"

"I accidently found a couple of home pregnancy tests in their bathroom a couple of weeks ago, I recognize the symptoms as well every time I visited." Ayame explained, "But you need to calm down and talk about this as we don't even know if Hayate knows and you cannot just yell at him, that is not the way to get through to him. It will only make things worse."

Shiden slowly fell to his chair. "It's just one thing after another with him…" He sighed wearily. He then looked up at Ayame who was standing in front of him, "What am I supposed to do now? You must tell me what we should do about this because I don't have the strength to put up with Hayate anymore."

Ayame placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and with a soft voice she replied, "I didn't come here to tell on the girl or get Hayate in trouble, this is simply between us as his parents before anything else and you need stop blaming Hayate for everything that is wrong with this family."

"Is that what it seems like? I'm tough on Hayate because I'm trying to protect him from ending up on the same path as Kasumi." Shiden added, "and what were we thinking? we knew how Hayate felt about this girl and yet, we let them live together…"

"They are young and in love. It doesn't matter where Hitomi lives, I'm sure they would find a way to be together…don't you remember how we were when we were in their age?" Ayame raised a brow.

Shiden couldn't help but smile at her last words but it quickly faded, and his expression turned back into serious. "If Hayate is the father to this child, you do know what this means, right? and then what?"

Ayame let out a light sigh as she lowered down onto a chair next to him. "This is quite a situation, and I honestly don't know what we should do… but I do know that Hayate will resent us for the rest of his life if we keep him away from his child, can we live with that?"

Shiden looked at his wife questionably, and then to the ground thinking hard about what she had just said.

…

The next morning sunrays fell slanting through the window. Hitomi opened her eyes after a good night sleep. She hadn't seen nor talked to Hayate ever since their last argument during dinner.

 _Finally, a sunny day_...

Hitomi stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Waking up was no longer a pleasure to her. She had been having morning sickness almost every day but that day she was feeling a little better. She then pushed herself up to go take a shower.

She would also have to put all her troubles and worries aside since it was Kasumi's big day. Hitomi and Hayate were invited to their private wedding, and she was looking forward to finally meet Kasumi since she had heard so much about her. The wedding was a top secret from Hayate's clan, only a few closest people were invited, and it would be taking place in Ryu's private home up in the mountain.

Hitomi stepped into the refreshing shower and let the water pour down caressing her skin. She looked at her bare skin and washed carefully noticing the bruises and cuts she had gotten from the yesterday's fight. Luckily, she wasn't hit in the stomach. The conversation between her and Hayate replayed in her mind…was she being too harsh? she wondered. He was right that it was his baby too. Hayate was probably angry with her since he hadn't come to check on her like he usually would. It was not easy on him either, perhaps she was being a little unfair toward his feelings, Hitomi kept on thinking.

Hitomi soon grabbed her fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body. She decided to go to Hayate's room to check on him. Today was about Kasumi and Ryu. She wanted to make sure that they were on the same page to avoid any bad tension and perhaps even try to enjoy a day without their problems for once.

Hitomi knocked on the door, "Hayate?" she called.

When there was no answer, Hitomi gently slid open the door and let herself inside. Hayate was still lying in his futon. He was facing the other way, so she wasn't sure if he was still asleep, awake or just ignoring her. Hitomi lowered down to peek…and Hayate was awake.

"Why are you still lying here? we're going to be late for your sister's wedding. I can't teleport remember."

He turned to look her, there was shadows in his eyes as well under them.

Hayate was too depressed to even start the day despite it was an important day. It wasn't just the baby that was bothering him but also about Kasumi getting married, and as happy as he was for Ryu and Kasumi, he just wasn't ready to let her go. Everything was changing, and he wasn't dealing with it well at all. He felt stuck, tired of fighting a losing battle. However, Kasumi's happiness meant the world to him and he would have to put his emotions aside for her sake. He didn't want to worry Hitomi either, and with all the stress surrounded them, he couldn't let his emotions get out of hands risking Hitomi lose the baby. He saw what the stress had done to her the day before.

"Come on, let's get ready. I want to meet your sister." Hitomi was getting impatient.

Hayate took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

~ **The wedding~**

Hitomi looked at the surrounding once they arrived at the location that laid deep in the mountain. The view was breathtaking, a waterfall could be seen from the distance. It was a well-hidden place and only few trustworthy people knew of the place. The air was warm, and the sky was clear blue, what a perfect day she thought. This was the first time Hayate had been in Ryu's private home as well, it was a perfect place to have a secret wedding. Large trees were surrounding the home, there was also a large garden with different types of flowers surrounding the fences. Hayate doubted that Ryu was behind it, as he figured that it was Kasumi's work since she loved gardening.

"Look at this place, your friend must be rich." Hitomi said, amazed. "Ryu might be a millionaire and you don't even know it."

Hayate frowned ridiculously at the statement. "I seriously doubt that, but then again, how well do I really know him?"

A giggle escaped Hitomi.

Someone coughed at them making Hayate and Hitomi turned around at the same time.

Hayate immediately bowed to show respect. "Muramasa, it has been awhile."

"It has indeed, and where have you been hiding, Hayate?"

"Father had been keeping me busy with work…" Hayate politely replied.

"Right, and this must be the beautiful Hitomi that we have heard so much about?" Muramasa then turn his attention to Hitomi.

Hitomi bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm going to go say hi to your sister..." She whispered to Hayate and bowed once again to excuse herself.

"I'm guessing you're the one performing the ceremony?" Hayate wondered.

"Yes," Muramasa then leaned closer and lowered his voice, "Do you by any chance know where Ryu might be? he seemed too disappeared. I wanted to have a talk with him before the ceremony begins."

"He's not having cold feet, is he?" Hayate wondered in concern, "I might know where he is, I'll go look for him." He soon disappeared into thin air.

Hayate reappeared in Hayabusa village and walked inside Ryu's main home. He aggressively slid the bedroom door open and there was Ryu, sitting on a chair with his face buried in his hands. Hayate startled him and he quickly turned around.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hayate shouted.

"Hayate...?"

"You're not thinking of abandoning my sister on her wedding day, are you?"

"Hayate," Ryu tried to say something.

"Did I not warn you about breaking my sister's heart?" Hayate kept on shouting.

"Please calm down before you go crazy on me again, would you? I don't plan on leaving her…"

Hayate then frowned, "Then why are you still here? and why aren't you dressed?"

"I don't know…" Ryu replied, then he got up and started pacing back and forth. "I don't think I can go through with this…"

"What are you talking about?" Hayate looked at Ryu with wondering eyes.

"What does she see in me anyway? Kasumi deserves someone better…what if I can't make her happy? what if I can't give her the life she deserves?"

There was a brief silence until Hayate spoke, "Do you love Kasumi?"

"I love her more than anything in this world."

Hayate smiled, "It's really that simple Ryu."

Ryu was a little calmer after that statement. He had never been so scared in his entire life and for a ninja like him, it was rare that he was afraid of anything. He sat back on the chair and looked at Hayate who was leaning on a table nearby.

"So, how are things with you and Hitomi? I heard that she could finally return home soon," Ryu asked since he hadn't had a chance to talk to Hayate since their last mission.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems on your big day."

"I don't mind, it helps me calm my nerves to talk about something else." Ryu insisted.

Hayate's gaze switched down to the floor, but Ryu noticed the tensed expression his friend had across his face.

"You look more terrified than I was seconds ago, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Hayate responded low.

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

After a brief of silence…

"Hitomi is pregnant," Hayate finally blurted. It felt good for him to be able to say it to someone and he knew he could trust Ryu, so he was comfortable letting him know the secret.

Ryu's eyes grew wide in surprised and he abruptly got up from his chair, "What?"

"Come on Ryu, the guests have already arrived. You don't want to be late," Hayate quickly changed the subject.

"Hayate what are you going to do? does your father know?"

"There's nothing I can do. Hitomi made it clear that she will raise the baby without me, and my father made it clear that I can't have anything to do with her."

"But Hayate, you do know what this means, right?"

"What?" He wasn't sure.

"The child is the future heir of your clan no matter where he will be raise..." Ryu pointed out.

"I thought about it last night, and that is why I have to let her go and let this baby be a secret from my family and clan. He will be better off without me in his life, away from all of this. That's the only way I can protect them."

Ryu frowned once again, as the conversation had suddenly reminded him of his own mother who abandoned him as a child. Until this day, he still wondered why he wasn't good enough for her to stick around. He didn't agree with what Hayate was saying but due to Hayate's situation, it was his best solution.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's your wedding day, can we just get going already?" Hayate suggested, getting impatient.

Ryu nodded and grabbed his black wedding kimono to get ready and soon after, they teleported back to the mountain side.

 **...**

Momiji opened the bedroom door and slightly peeked out. "Oh Hitomi, please come in. Kasumi had been asking when you would show up."

"Kasumi, look who's here..."

Kasumi turned to look.

 _W_ _ow, she looks just like him…_ Hitomi hadn't expected the resemblance since Ayane and Hayate looked nothing like each other.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Hitomi. Brother couldn't shut up about you to Ryu, so in a funny way... I kind of know you already." Kasumi slightly giggled and so did Hitomi.

"I have to go double check to make sure that everything is where they're supposed to be, I will see you later." Momiji excused herself.

"Thank you Momiji," Kasumi smiled gratefully.

"And nice to meet you too Kasumi, Hayate has told me a lot about you. It seems like you and Hayate are very close."

"We are, he can be a little too overprotective at times, but he had always been my biggest support in everything." Kasumi replied.

"I wish I have siblings since I'm the only child. It's really boring not having someone to pick on and share stuff with," Hitomi slightly giggled, "It's just me and my dad back in Germany."

"Ryu sometimes says that too since he is also an only child, but I wish that I could get along with all of my siblings though..." Kasumi sighed.

Hitomi assumed that she meant Ayane, but she didn't want to bother Kasumi on her big day about Ayane issues that she had to deal with…Hitomi's gaze then set on the beautiful white silky bridal Kimono that Kasumi was wearing. She looked like a princess even though she was technically one, she thought.

"That Kimono is stunning… so, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I won't lie, I'm terrified…my chest had been pounding crazily ever since I woke up..." Kasumi nervously explained. "Oh great…nerves, they're back..."

Hitomi grabbed Kasumi's hands to help calm her down. "It's normal to be nervous, but I think once you see Ryu, everything will be okay."

"I guess you're right, just thinking about him now and the fact that we're about to start our lives together…" Kasumi suddenly paused, let go of Hitomi's hand, turned the other way staring down at the floor mumbling something foreign to herself.

Hitomi frowned curiously…a little confused at the same time.

"I'm marrying Ryu Hayabusa…that's right, I'm going to be his wife and we're starting a family…"

Hitomi kept staring at Kasumi with a puzzled look on her face, "Kasumi? are you okay?"

Kasumi then turned back around to face Hitomi.

"So, when are you and brother getting married?"

"Uh, what?" Hitomi's eyes widened.

"I mean, you are in love with him, right? I know that he is in love with you. Well, you should get married, wait no…do not get married! marriage is forever. I don't think I can do this, I can't get married…what was I thinking? and what do I know about being a wife?" Kasumi was panicking, words spill from her mouth uncontrollably.

It made Hitomi anxious too, as she didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Kasumi, I will be right back and don't move okay?" She ran out of the room.

Hayate was talking to Ryu when Hitomi approached him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Ryu.

"Hitomi, what is it?"

"It's your sister, I don't know what to do…she didn't want to get married, I think she is panicking, do something!" She firmly whispered.

"What? Not her too, damn it…all right, I will go check on Kasumi and oh, mind keeping Ryu company? Just in case he tries to run away again."

"Huh, run away?" Hitomi was confused. "Hayate what am I supposed to…" but Hayate had already gone inside the house.

"Alright, then…" Hitomi turned to look at Ryu with a force smile. She then marched over to him. He looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

…

"Who is it?" Kasumi asked from the inside of the room.

"Hayate, may I come in?"

Kasumi opened the door to let him in and Hayate's eyes grew pleasantly wide. "You look beautiful…"

kasumi smiled, "You think so?" she was still nervous. "How is Ryu? I haven't seen him in two days," She asked.

"He is outside and ready to get married," Hayate said with a slight chuckle thinking how he too was a nervous wreck.

Kasumi then turned away from him. There was a silent for a moment. Hayate only stared at her back and wondering what Kasumi was thinking about, as she suddenly seemed to be lost in her thought.

"What is it?" He softly asked.

"I just wished that mother and father would have been here for this day, even Ayane…"

Hayate walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders in source of comfort. "I don't think they would want to miss this day, especially mother but you do understand why they couldn't be here, right?"

"I do…but I'm really glad that you're here, Hayate."

"Me too and I will always be here for you." He smiled.

"I know…" Kasumi then took a deep breath and with a big smile on her face, "Okay, I'm ready."

Everything was set, and everyone took their seats, Ryu was waiting by the end of the wedding aisle with Muramasa in the middle. He was looking to the ground as he tried to calm his nerves, and then Kasumi walked out of the house holding Hayate's arm. Everyone raised to their feet as the bride made the way to the groom. Ryu's emerald eyes instantly looked at Kasumi and his heart skipped many beats, finding himself gasping for oxygen at how beautiful Kasumi was...and suddenly, he wasn't nervous anymore. He couldn't stop looking at her. Ever since they were younger, he had always had a soft spot for Kasumi, but he would never have guessed that he would be lucky enough to marry her someday. He was ready to give up his own life to protect her from her clan. Even If Hayate hadn't asked him to look out for her, he would still had done it as he had always cared about her. He couldn't stop smiling and couldn't keep his eyes off his soon wife to be.

The wedding was intimate and small. She looked at Ryu and all the nerves had disappeared. Hitomi was right, everything would make sense once she saw him. Kasumi didn't think that she would ever have a chance at love because of the way her life had turned out. Ryu didn't have to protect her, but he did, and he was risking everything just to keep her safe and to be with her. He believed in her when nobody else did...he was there through her darkest times. She couldn't have asked for a better man to spend the rest of her life with.

Hayate gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek and took his seat next to Hitomi. Ryu and Kasumi then hold each other's hands and Muramasa started the ceremony by reading a few necessary details to seal their vows.

Hitomi could see that Hayate was a little overwhelm but she understood his feelings. He had always been overprotective of his family, but he was also supportive. It was too much happening at once for him in the last couple of days. She couldn't help but feel guilty for his trouble as well. Hitomi sighed and took Hayate's hand in hers.

Ryu wanted to say a few words to Kasumi.

" _Kasumi when I say I love you, it means that I would defend you with my life."_

" _It means that I will comfort you in difficult painful times."_

Hayate turned to look at Hitomi noticing her sadness.

" _It means I will never betray you or give up on you."_

He then gave her slender fingers a comforting squeezed.

" _When I am with you, I want to be a better man."_

Hitomi looked over at Momiji. She knew about Momiji's feelings for Hayate…the more she thought about it the more she felt like she was in the way for them. Momiji caught Hitomi's stare and Hitomi quickly turned her gaze away.

" _I want to be worthy of you, I want to provide for you and give you the life that you deserve."_

" _I promise to be your best friend, your faithful partner, and your one true love. I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone. I love you Kasumi and I always will."_

Hitomi didn't want to get married, she was still too young she thought. Although, seeing Ryu and Kasumi was making her depressed. She envied their happiness and it once again reminded her of the future that she and Hayate would never have together.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," Muramasa finally announced. The couple was staring at Muramasa.

"And yes, you may kiss." Muramasa then said making both of them chuckled and so did everyone else. Kasumi had a wide smile on her face, excited to kiss Ryu as her husband for the first time. Everyone cheered for the happy couple.

Hayate took a deep breath as it was finally over. He was happy for Kasumi and Ryu who was finally able to start their lives together, but he was also relief knowing that his sister will no longer be hunted down and killed by his own clan. He looked at Hitomi once again, seeing her quickly wiped her tears from her cheek. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine, wedding always makes me emotional…" She whispered back.

~ **Days later~**

Hitomi slipped into her sneakers and tied the laces. She stood up and stretched out a little before going out for an evening run. The past few days had been emotionally stressful for her that she felt like she could lose it anytime soon. Running might help get rid of her anxiety. After the wedding, things had been estranged between her and Hayate, they hardly talked or being affectionate. Hayate kept himself busy with his duties and when he was home, he hardly said anything besides from kissing her good night. She didn't quite know why he distanced himself that much, and every time she had tried to ask him why, they had only ended up in arguments that she didn't want to bother with Hayate anymore and just let him be.

Hitomi then stepped outside of the house, put her hoodie on, and started to run. She wished that she had her music with her to mute all the noises. Thirty good minutes passed without a break, Hitomi could feel that she was out of shape. She paused, panted heavily and wipe her mouth on her sleeve to catch her breath. She used to run a lot longer before…clearly, she was out of shape. Plus, Hitomi was getting thirsty since she forgot to bring a bottle of water. Frustrated and tired, Hitomi lowered down on the ground and pushed her body in a fetal position, burying her head between her knees.

It was the first time she felt like she wanted to blame Hayate for everything, but she just couldn't, and it was making her madder. She found herself crying again and the anxiety was back. _Stop being such a crybaby,_ she told herself. Hitomi then wiped the unexpected tears with her sleeve and gazed up to the sky. From where she sat, she had a perfect view of the sun dipping behind the crest of the mountains. A fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon and the gentle breeze made leaves rustle, it was a pleasant weather, soothing and refreshing. Hitomi manage to faintly smile at the beautiful sight. Soon after, she pushed herself back up to make her way back to the house before it was dark.

On the way back, Hitomi passed a crowded area of the village. She saw Hayate talking to his men from afar. He looked at her briefly, and then turned his gaze back to them. Hitomi sighed and continued walking. Then her eyes slightly rolled at a sight of Ayane leaning onto a tree nearby. Ayane gave Hitomi an intense stare but she couldn't care less, kept on walking, and ignored Ayane's presence completely.

"I know about your secret," Ayane spoke when Hitomi passed her right by, and it made Hitomi immediately stopped in her tracks.

"What secret?" Hitomi asked her.

"That you're pregnant."

Hitomi's heart was pounding but she tried to hide her fear because the worst thing that could happen to her was someone like Ayane knew about it. Hitomi then gave Ayane a nasty glare when Ayane walked over to her standing closely…

"Care to deny it?" Ayane raised an eyebrow in a provoking manner.

"What are you going to do about it Ayane? Oh wait, let me guess…you're going to tell on me, so you can continue to harass me, am I right?" Hitomi chuckled, "Go ahead because I'm sure Hayate would be please."

"Are you sure that the bastard is even Master Hayate's?"

Hitomi snapped, swung her arm and slapped Ayane hard across her face with everything she got. Ayane was stunned, as she didn't even see that coming. She softly grabbed her cheek and wiped the little blood on the side of her mouth.

"You little bitch..." Ayane growled, as she tried to slap Hitomi back when Hayate firmly grabbed her wrist in a firm hold.

"That's enough Ayane!" He strictly told her.

The villagers began looking their way noticing the commotion, but Ayane immediately shoved Hayate's hand away and turned to leave. She then paused and turned back around, "By the way, I just got back from my mission and the bitch can safely return home, sayonara." Ayane smirked and did a little wave with her fingers.

"Good, I can't wait!" Hitomi quickly responded.

Ayane left to avoid making any more scene and angered Hayate even more. Hitomi was still looking in Ayane's direction until she disappeared and then she gave Hayate a nasty glare.

"Hitomi, what was that just now?" Hayate asked, but Hitomi was too furious to talk and instead continued to walk back home ignoring Hayate before she said something that she would regret to him in front of the villagers. Hayate followed, as he sighed hopelessly.

Once they got inside the house, Hitomi immediately let out her bottled-up frustration. "This is just freaking great Hayate, your loud mouth sister knows about the baby and soon the whole villagers will too and the next thing I know they will take my baby away from me because of your clan's stupid rules!"

Hayate understood Hitomi's frustration but it bothered him how she had completely signed him off from his baby's life. He didn't know what to say at this point, he didn't even understand what the fuss between Ayane and Hitomi was to begin with.

"Just calm down, Ayane wouldn't go that far…"

"Right…of course she wouldn't, my problem is solved then, thanks Hayate." Hitomi then burst into a sarcastic laugh, Hayate looked at her strangely. He thought she was losing it…

Hitomi then leaned closer to him. "Do you know what your problem is?" She stared into his eyes with her arms crossed making Hayate frowned even more confused at Hitomi's tone and behavior. "You keep babying Ayane and making excuses for her, she needs to grow up! but nobody is willing to tell her that."

"I'm all she's got Hitomi, what do you expect..." Hayate tried to defend Ayane but Hitomi wouldn't have it.

"What a load of...seriously, you can't be this blind when it comes to her? I know your parent cares about her, I know how much your mother want to fix things with her, and I know how much Kasumi want to be her sister and not everyone in this village hates her. She needs to stop playing the victim role. It's kind of funny that I know more about your family than you do, maybe you need to wake up too."

Hayate didn't like Hitomi's opinion, he gave her a strict glare that say back off. This was the first time he felt anger towards Hitomi, but he let Hitomi had her way as he was too tired to argue so he ended up biting his tongue because if he spoke against her now, he might say things he would regret.

It frustrated Hitomi even more that he hardly reacted.

"You know what, I don't even care, she's not even my problem. Ayane can call me whatever she pleases but if she ever refers to my child that way again, I don't care who she is to you, I will put her in her place." She firmly assured. How Hitomi referred to the baby as hers and not theirs was bothering Hayate again.

"I can't deal with this right now…" Hayate said and left the house in a hurry. He needed to be away from her at that point. She was getting on his nerve.

"Fine, then don't! I got news for you Hayate, I will be the only one dealing with this so don't you worry." She slammed the door behind him furiously.

Hayate didn't care and kept going, he then disappeared into thin air. Less than a minute later someone knocked on the door, Hitomi quickly opened it.

"What do you want?"

"Um, is Hayate home?" Ryu asked a little terrified of Hitomi all sudden.

"Oh, Ryu, I'm sorry… I thought you were uh, never mind…" She sighed slightly embarrassed. "You just missed him actually, he left just now."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No and I don't really care." Hitomi coldly replied and it made Ryu frowned.

"Are you alright?" He then asked her.

"I'm fine."

"'ll go look for him then..." Ryu bowed and left, he guessed that they perhaps had argued.

…

Hayate didn't hide his tracks, so it was easy for Ryu to find him. He shook his head when he found Hayate in a bar in a small city nearby their villages. This wasn't normal for him to see Hayate drinks, he barely had a drink in his life. Things must have been bad if Hayate had gone this far. He made his way over to his friend.

"Keep these coming," Hayate ordered the bartender in front of him implying to his shots. Hayate turned sideways meeting Ryu's stare. Hayate sighed in annoyance and continued to drink.

"This is not the answer Hayate."

"Please, just shut up…" Hayate rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go home." Ryu calmly suggested.

But Hayate slammed the shot glass on the table and stared hard at Ryu.

"Do not tell me what to do, I'm sick and tired of people telling me what do. I'm warning you Ryu, leave me alone."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Why? What do you know about how I feel…I don't see your father reminded you that you're a failure every chance he gets, and you're lucky that you don't have siblings that keep causing trouble for you. I envy you Ryu..."

"How you've grown, Hayate. You don't want to come home drunk and be seen like this. You need to be more responsible..."

"There you go again telling me what to do!" This time Hayate got up to get in Ryu's face but he was to dizzy, and he instead fell down and hit his head on ground mumbling something foreign.

Ryu only watched with his arm crossed not feeling sorry for Hayate at all. "Do you have enough yet?"

He then let out a deep sigh before proceeding. "Listen Hayate, you have a loving mother who supports you through everything, a father who cared enough to man you up when you need to be even if you don't agree with his methods. Your sisters look up to you and they would risk their lives for you and you have a girl that had gone through hell these past months and almost died because of you, and now she is carrying your child that she will have to raise on her own, but she's still stuck by your side. Let me remind you that my father is only interested in talking to me when there's work related. I don't remember the last time he had asked me how I was doing. I only see him once a month and he didn't even care that I just got married as long as I provide an heir to my clan...tell me, why do you envy me again?" Ryu told in a low calm voice. "You think that everyone is against you. You need to wake up and see things differently, Hayate.

"Hitomi said something like it earlier too…"

"She's a smart girl, you should listen to her." Ryu then looked around the bar, "People are staring, let's go home? I will drag you home if I have to, now get up!" Hayate finally listened and he reached his hand out, Ryu grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks, Ryu…"

…

Hitomi opened the door and her eyes grew wider. Hayate could barely stand up. "What happened to him? Whoa… is that, is he drunk?"

Ryu nodded, carried Hayate inside and laid him down onto his futon. Hitomi was leaning on the wall outside of the bedroom with her arms crossed. Ryu soon came back out.

"Thanks, Ryu…" Hitomi said but her tone sounded disappointed.

He was about to leave but decided to lean on the wall facing Hitomi and he studied her a little. Hitomi caught his stare. His green eyes were intimidating to her. She thought that they all had intense eyes colors, especially Ayane's with her deadly crimson eyes.

"How are you coping?" Ryu asked.

"I'm not, I just cope." Hitomi replied.

Hitomi then frowned as Ryu's eyes were telling, the way he looked at her stomach.

"Great, you know too…"

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise." Ryu assured.

"It doesn't matter now…after tonight, I'm sure everyone will know anyway."

Ryu was slightly confused, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Hitomi. Even at his wedding, she seemed depressed and lonely. But he didn't think that it was his place and he didn't know her well enough to approached her about her problems but right now she looked like she could use a friend, he thought.

"Do you want to talk?" He softly asked.

Hitomi only kept her gaze down to the ground and shook her head. She didn't feel like talking.

He decided to talk to her anyway, "I know how much Hayate loves you, and if he had a choice there is no doubt that he would choose to be with you."

"To be honest, I don't think that it would have worked out either way…" Hitomi replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryu was curious.

"Well, Hayate is not the guy that I fell in love with, maybe I have been lying to myself. I just don't understand him...I know I shouldn't compare but with Ein, it was simple. We were attracted to each other, but we also had a friendship and sadly I don't have that with Hayate, does that make sense?"

"It does…do you wish that he was still Ein?"

"No, I just wish that we still have that friendship. He doesn't think that I get it...I'm sorry Ryu, I didn't mean to bother you with my problems." She pushed herself off the wall to avoid talking more about it, but Ryu stopped her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not easy what you're going through right now, so try and hang in there. Hayate is like a brother to me and I care about the two of you."

"I appreciate it…" Hitomi gave him a faint smile. She felt a little comforted.

"Since Hayate is out of it, the reason why I came tonight was to invite you and Hayate to dinner at my place tomorrow evening. We all know that you will be leaving soon and so, Kasumi thought that it would be a good idea to get together one last time before you leave."

"That sounds nice and I would love to, thank you." She smiled again. "I will let Hayate know in the morning," Hitomi continued.

"Alright good, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again Ryu, good night."

Ryu bowed and left, Hitomi locked the door and went to get ready for bed. She was still mad at Hayate, so she didn't bother to check on him.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Next day~**

Hitomi had been awake for a couple of hours. She couldn't force herself to get out of bed. Her mood however did lighten up slightly compared to the day before. She stared at the ceiling and was lost in her thoughts and worries. _No morning sickness thank god…_ the room was depressingly dark as the blinds were still shut. Hitomi sighed at how ridiculous things had become, she wasn't about to let Ayane ruined yet another day for her. She should know by now that Ayane was just talk and nothing more. Then there was _Hayate._ She didn't quite know how to deal with him either. He used to be fun, affectionate and caring, and now he was more distant and irritable to be around… she felt a slight resentment coming from him. _Is he blaming me for something? What a mess…_ but she miss him strangely enough. Hitomi couldn't even remember when the last time they had laugh together. Her eyes moved towards the window, she could tell it was a sunny day. Such a beautiful day and it shouldn't be wasted by laying around feeling sorry for herself, thought Hitomi. Not wasting another second, she pushed herself up to open the window and let the sunlight in. Living with Hayate had been like living with royalty as everything was always prepared. She missed making her own breakfast. One thing first. After the usual morning routines, bathroom, shower, brushing her teeth and changed her clothes, Hitomi went ahead and gave the servants the day off, as she would do her own cooking and everything else today. She didn't think that Hayate would have minded and therefore his permission wasn't needed.

Putting on the apron, Hitomi began to look after the ingredients she needed to make a special breakfast for Hayate. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside, _hmm…eggs._ She looked further for more stuff _. Sausages_ , _mushrooms, bacon, cheese and…bingo, spinach, perfect!_

Hayate raised his heavy eyelids halfway only for them to fall shut. He tried to open his eyes again and his eyesight struggled to cope with the daylight. _Ugh…my head._ From pounding head to dehydration, he thought he was dying. His throat felt like sandpaper and the waves of nausea adding to his misery… he had never felt this terrible as he hadn't been drunk nor had hangover before. He pushed himself up to try dragging himself to the kitchen. Once on his feet the room swayed almost causing him to loose balance and he reached out for the wall. _Hitomi must be pissed…_ Hayate paused in his tracks before he entered the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he was hearing voices in his head as the noises that was coming from the kitchen sounded like Hitomi singing loudly. He hadn't heard her this happy in the morning ever since his time in Germany. Something wasn't right as there was no way that she could be in a good mood after last night, he thought to himself. He carefully peeked into the kitchen, then scrubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly… his head wasn't playing tricks after all, Hitomi was cooking and singing. He couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.

"Good morning…" Hayate softly greeted.

Hayate startled her and she quickly turned to look at him. Hitomi was holding in a giggle, as Hayate looked awful. His hair were all over the place, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He was still in his boxers.

"Good morning." She replied, but her mood quickly changed as the tension from last night caught back to her. By how cold Hayate had been toward her lately, Hitomi wasn't sure how to be around him. Any conversation they've had seemed to quickly ended up in arguments. Hayate then made his way to the table as the room swirled making him dizzier. He fell to his chair and buried his head in between his arms on the table. Hitomi turned back around, continued slicing things up and held her silence. Hayate slightly peeked at her.

"Where's the servants?"

"I sent them home. I've missed doing things on my own, I hope that's okay with you?" Hitomi replied.

"It's fine."

Hayate observed and studied Hitomi from behind. His eyes trailed at her figure. _Why is Hitomi looking so_ _hot_ … he thought silently to himself. If he wasn't feeling so horribly dizzy, he would have gone over to her and had his way with her right there on the kitchen counter.

Hitomi turned curiously. Hayate grabbed his head and was mumbling to himself. She tried to hold in a giggle once again, as she was amused at Hayate's misery. Soon she brought two plates with omelets, a bowl with different sliced fruits and poured orange juice into their glasses.

"That looks good..."

"It should make you feel better," Said Hitomi.

"How do you people do this every weekend?" Hayate asked as he remembered Germany. He used to go out with Hitomi's friends and his co-worker in the weekends to drink or to party, which was their way of relaxing after a long week of work. But due to his high level tolerance of alcohol, Hayate had never been able to get drunk until now.

"We are used to it i guess...what do ninjas do to relax then?"

"Training."

"That's it?" Hitomi frowned, "So no drinks?"

"Tea."

Hitomi giggled as she found ninjas funny, "You guys sure know how to have fun huh," She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know we are boring kinds. But in my defense we do have more demanding jobs and a more dangerous lifestyle than you do, therefore we can't afford to get wasted." Hayate coolly replied.

"Fair enough..." Hitomi sighed.

Silence surrounded the two. Hitomi found herself staring at Hayate, and for a second she felt as if he was Ein again just talking normally like a regular morning in Germany but minus the hangover part.

"Hitomi…" Hayate paused from eating.

"Yes?"

He looked at her without blinking. She was waiting for him to say something as Hayate suddenly looked a little hesitance to proceed with what he wanted to say.

"What is it?"

Hayate let out a frustrated breath, looked back to his plate and continued eating, "It's nothing…"

"You really need to stop doing that…" Hitomi was slightly annoyed at how he quickly changed his mind and left her hanging every time he looked like he was about to say something important.

"So, what time did Ryu wanted us over at his place?" Hayate mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"Around evening time, and I feel like baking today, maybe I should bake something and bring it to Kasu…" Hitomi paused in her words, "Wait…how did you know that we're going to Ryu?" She then frowned.

"I heard him asked you," He avoided her eyes.

"Is that, all you heard...?"

"Can we just eat?" Hayate finally looked at her, "I don't want to argue," He continued in a slight annoyance.

"Who is arguing? I'm just asking a simple question. Why can't you answer a simple quest…"

"Everything, I heard everything, every single word alright?" Hayate spoke over her.

Silence immediately surrounded the two once again as they stared at their plates. Neither knew what to say next.

"Hayate…"

"I'm not the guy you fell in love with I get it." He looked amused and annoyed at the same time while he tried to keep it together and acted as if it didn't hurt him, "That must be such good news for you… aren't you glad that you figured it out sooner, Hitomi? It will make things so much easier for you when you leave."

Hitomi however wasn't amused at Hayate's sarcastic mockery tone. Though she kept her cool, as she understood his reaction, "I was angry…I didn't mean to…" She tried to explain.

"People are usually more truthful when they're angry." He once again interrupted her.

"That's not fair Hayate. Did you hear what I said about missing you? Our friendship that we used to have, did you hear all that?"

"What friendship? According to you, we don't have one. Just say it Hitomi, you wished that I was still him."

Hitomi stared him down, if he kept pushing it and provoke her enough she might punch him in the face. Hayate was pushing her button more and more that she was getting fed up with him at this point. Though, losing her cool was not an option, as she will not let Hayate push her around like Ayane.

Hitomi kept her tone calm, "I'm not going to do this and go back and forth with you, I needed someone to talk too and Ryu was there."

"But why you could tell Ryu all about it and not me?" Hayate asked, his voice hinted disappointment.

"Because you're so charmingly approachable lately, right?" Hitomi let out a frustrated sigh, "You don't get to do this. You pushed me away and now suddenly I'm the bad guy? Then, you dare wonder why I doubted my feelings for you? Are you trying to make me hate you or something?" She raised her voice.

Hayate avoided eyes contacts while listening and wore slight anger across his face.

"If so then keep it up because it's working." Hitomi rose from her chair to leave, "You know what, I lost my appetite." As she passed Hayate, he firmly grabbed her wrist and got up from his chair.

"This is getting too exhausting Hayate, please just let me go…" She tried to walk around him but Hayate wouldn't let her.

"Stop..." He softly told her.

Hitomi tried to keep her tears from racing down her cheeks. Hayate felt like an A-class jerk at that moment.

She couldn't hold back the tears, and lately all Hitomi could do was cry. He gave her cheek a soft stroke while he gently wiped her tears with his thumb but Hitomi pulled slightly away not wanting him to.

"I'm truly sorry..." Hayate said in a low whisper.

Hitomi wiped the rest of her tears with her sleeve, "I don't want to fight with you anymore, I miss you…us, but lately…" More tears flowed down her cheeks as she struggled to continue.

In a soft calm voice Hayate replied, "I miss us too, I've been dealing with everything so wrongly that I didn't think how it had affected you. I'm not…good with emotions and I'm not as strong as you are Hitomi. Please don't be angry with me." Hayate placed himself closer desperately wanting to make it up to her.

"Then stop pushing me away and just talk to me. We're in this together…"

"Okay." He carefully leaned in for a hug but Hitomi beat him to it as she wrapped her arms around. He immediately tightened his grip around her as well while burying his face on her neck. "I love you, Hitomi." He whispered.

She ran a hand through his messy hair as she whispered back, "I love you too." They held each other for a full minute, neither wanted to let go.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sit back down now? I'm getting dizzier the longer I stand…"

She let out a soft chuckle. "Sure," they then sat back down and continued to eat their breakfast in peace.

Minutes later, Hayate made grimaced where he sat while holding his stomach tightly.

Hitomi frowned, "Are you okay?"

Hayate shook his head, abruptly got up from his chair while covering his mouth and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. Hitomi's eyes widened. She quickly followed and paused by the bathroom door at the sight of Hayate throwing up.

He looked at her, "I'm dying…"

Hitomi rolled her eyes, walked over to him and knelt beside him. "There there," she patted and rubbed his back.

"This is how it ends for me…" Hayate mumbled and kept throwing up more.

She rolled her eyes once again, "Stop being such a big baby."

"You have no idea how badly this feels right now," Hayate kept on whining but he immediately regretted saying that when he caught Hitomi looking back with a dumb expression placed on her face…"I take that back."

She shook her head, "You're obviously not the omelet bacon kind of hangover guy."

"I'm never drinking again…"

"How do you think I feel every morning for the past few months?"

"I'm sorry I did that to you…" Hayate looked at her regretfully.

Hitomi giggled in amusement.

Once the evening arrived, Hayate and Hitomi got ready to head over to Ryu's main home in the Hayabusa Village. Hitomi was excited to see Ryu's village for the first time. They began to make their way out of the village while making normal conversations when Hayate suddenly stopped in his tracks making Hitomi walked ahead talking to herself. She stopped and looked to her side noticing Hayate suddenly wasn't next to her. "Uh, Hayate?" she turned around and Hayate had frozen in his steps as he stared towards the training ground full of Mugen ninjas that were training. Hitomi was puzzled, she made her way back to him. "Hayate, are you there?" she waved her hand to get his attention but it didn't work. She then looked at the direction he was staring at, Hitomi was confused, as he looked dead serious towards his men.

 _I can't ignore it, I shouldn't…_ He thought to himself.

"Hayate, what is going on? You're acting strange..." Asked Hitomi but he didn't seem to hear her.

One of the ninjas noticed the stare and looked back at Hayate. An uneasy wave of emotion washed through him, his guts was telling him that something wasn't right. Hayate looked around his surroundings…nothing was abnormal so he didn't know why he felt so bothered within him. Hayate suddenly didn't feel good about leaving the village. Hitomi looked at him with a concern look. He finally turned his attention back at her.

"Hitomi, please stay here, I just need to check something quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Hitomi looked at Hayate making his way over to his men at the training grounds with wondering eyes. He was telling them something, and then some of the ninjas quickly reacted as they spread around. _Could it be security problems?_ She wondered. Hayate soon made his way back over to Hitomi.

"Is everything alright?" Hitomi curiously asked.

"Everything is fine." Hayate smiled as assurance because he didn't want to worry her, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling off. If he cancel the plan, then Hitomi might be disappointed since she had looked forward to spent time with Kasumi. Whatever it was, he hoped that he was wrong and that he was just paranoid. Not making more a big deal out of it, the pair continued their walk toward the Hayabusa Village.

Once on the main road to the village, only tall trees surrounded the path, the grass were soft green and the sound of the river flowing nearby was the sound of music to Hitomi's ears. Hitomi looked around with a genuine smile. The woods tranquility was something that she loved. It was one of the reason she would usually go train in the woods area in Germany. Although she had to admit that Japan's nature were more intrigue and beautiful. All different kinds of flowers she had never seen before blooming on the trees, and her favorite of the entire, Cherry blossoms tree that could be seen everywhere. The floating petals and the sweet scent. She looked up to the sky, clear sky, no wind and ambient temperature.

"The weather is so gorgeous today," Hitomi said smiling happily.

Hayate had been admiring at her for the past few minutes, as for a moment, she had seemed to forget about all the stress and worries around the pregnancy. A gentle soft smile played on Hayate's lips, he was happy to see her happy.

She finally noticed him staring at her and it made her wonder, "What is it?"

"I haven't seen you smile in a while, but I guess I haven't given you much reason to smile lately..."

Hitomi sighed. "Well, I haven't been the easiest person to deal with either, you know with the crazy hormones and mood swings."

"But you have the right so, you're with child. What's my excuse?" He quickly responded.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She raised a brow at him, and he looked back at her as if they were reading each other's mind, then a slow smile were forming on the corner of their lips that soon worked its way to their eyes.

"I know I've been a jerk..."

"Well, kind of yeah." She responded in a slight giggle but Hayate only smiled at her charm. Then an easy silence fell between them.

"Hayate..."

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously.

"Look, I get it. Everybody is expecting a lot from you. Your family and your clan, which is a lot to deal with for one person when everyone is counting on you. I just want you to know that you don't have to feel like I'm one of your responsibility."

Hayate frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I can take care of myself and I don't want you to worry about our baby either. I will make sure that he or she will have a good life." Hitomi replied in such determination.

Hayate smiled to himself. He was glad that she referred to the baby as theirs this time. He felt included and he wanted to be included.

"I have never doubted that about you, Hitomi. But I can't help it, as I get overprotective of the people I love." He then looked down with a questionable look across his face.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" Hitomi wondered.

"I'm just wondering what we're having…?" His eyes tracked to her stomach.

A smile lit up Hitomi's face, "It's a boy."

"How come you so sure? I mean, looking at how both of our families dominated by girls I'm guessing it's a girl."

"It was just a feeling. It's still too early to check on the gender, but in a few months I will know for sure."

Hitomi then noticed how Hayate's features shifted from happy to sad. It wasn't easy for them to talk about the subject without Hayate feeling left out.

"Tell me about Ryu, how you met him and such." Hitomi curiously asked changing the subject.

"We knew each other since birth. Ryu's father used to bring Ryu to my parents every time he had to go on long missions. So my mother would take care of us at the same time."

"Where's Ryu's mom then?" Hitomi frowned in curiousity.

"Well…nobody had seen her ever since Ryu was about two months old. She disappeared, and Master Joe hardly talked about her, as if he didn't want Ryu to know anything about who his mother was or what had happened to her. Rumor said she was killed and some said that she just left. Nobody really knows except for Ryu's father." Hayate shrugged.

"That's sad to hear, I mean I know what it's like not having a mother around, but at least I know what happened to her. I think it's easier to deal with a loss if you know why they are gone…" Hitomi added.

"Ryu had never asked nor talked about her either. My mother was like his mother growing up and I think sometimes my parent likes Ryu better than me. I often get compared to him ever since we were younger."

"Why is that?" Hitomi wondered.

"I don't know, probably because I was not as obedient child as Ryu. But it doesn't bother me much, as we consider him family."

Hitomi smiled as she listened. Hayate couldn't help but smile as well when good memories of his childhood suddenly flashed through his mind.

"Kasumi and I would do a lot of crazy things back then and we always got away with it because we put the blame on Ryu each time. Then Ryu would be so pissed at me afterwards. Kasumi was in it too but he for some reason only got angry with me." Hayate chuckled.

"Poor Ryu…" Hitomi giggled.

"That what siblings do to each other right? getting each other in trouble?" Hayate pointed out.

"How should I know? I'm the only child remember?"

"Right."

"But it sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did…until my uncle ruined everything." He sighed tensely, as thinking about Raidou made his blood spurting hot through his veins.

After a brief silence, "Guess what?" Hayate then asked.

"What?"

"I've always thought that Ryu and Kasumi would end up together."

"How come?" She curiously asked.

"Even before the craziness, I could tell that they had a crush on each other. They made it obvious."

Hitomi could have sworn that she saw Hayate slightly rolling his eyes as he said it, she found it cute.

"Then why are you giving him such a hard time about it?" Hitomi wondered.

"Because I don't care who he is, Ryu was still a guy and guys have needs. He needed to know who he had to deal with if he breaks her heart. I mean, I trust the man with my life but as a brother I have to protect my sister from anyone including him."

An easy silence fell between them. Hayate hadn't opened up much about anything. Hitomi was glad that he felt comfortable talking to her about stuff, or maybe he had always been an easy guy to talk too but nobody was willing to have a normal conversation with him, she thought. Everything was always about his intense ninja duties. After being in the village for so long, she had seen and learned a lot about his life.

"So, how did you meet Momiji?" Hitomi found the courage to ask as she had been curious about what the deal was with them, could everything be just a rumor and Ayane making things up? She wondered silently.

Hayate looked at Hitomi with a slight questionable look before answering, "I met her through Ryu, after her older sister died, Ryu made Momiji his apprentice and helped train her. Ryu and I would train almost every day together and Momiji would joined us as well."

"Oh, I see…"

"Although, Momiji has been acting strangely around me lately…" Hayate frowned.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi got more curious.

"As if she doesn't like being around me. Every time I tried to talk to her, she kept her answers short and cold. We used to be close friends…maybe she is upset with me, but I don't think I have said anything to upset her." He kept on thinking to make sure, "I don't think I did…"

Hitomi rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks and Hayate did too, "It's obvious Hayate."

"What is?" Hayate looked puzzled.

She sighed, _men…clueless as always._

"That she is in love with you…"

Hayate froze, and the way she said it so casually made him slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't told her about his past with Momiji as he didn't think that it was necessary. Hayate didn't know how to respond and he had no clue if Momiji was really still in love with him. He doubted it but the statement sure made him Wonder strangely.

"Hitomi…"

"I know that she was your girlfriend. Momiji is stunning… and too bad that you couldn't be together." Hitomi shrugged.

"Why are you talking about this so casually? what are you up to Hitomi?" Hayate replied a little aggravated.

"I'm just saying, I mean when I leave, maybe… you should give her a chance."

"Can we please stop talking about this? I'm in love with you and I don't want anybody else…" He firmly told her.

Her eyes slightly widened. She didn't expect Hayate to get so upset about it.

"Besides… I did try when I first came back from Germany. Momiji made it quite clear that she was not interested." He continued.

"You what?" Hitomi quickly responded, "Good to know that you got over me that quickly…" then rolled her eyes.

Hayate softly chuckled to that, "How about that boyfriend of yours? it didn't take you long either." He raised a brow slightly shaking his head.

"You mean, Jacky?"

"It was he? I guess you went out with that douche after all huh." Hayate got even more irritated, as he didn't like Jacky at all. The guy was always all over Hitomi in Germany. He remembered back at how jealous he would get at the sight of Jacky outside of the dojo waiting for Hitomi to be done with her lessons so they could hang out afterwards.

"I can't believe you slept with him…" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hitomi couldn't quite hear him.

"Nothing…"

"He is not a douche, and once I gave Jacky a chance, he was actually a very nice guy."

"Good for him. Why did you break up with him then?" Hayate was curious.

Hitomi sighed, "Because I was in love with someone else…" She gave him a look hinting the obvious. Hayate held his silence for a moment, but her answer didn't really please him either.

"We should speed up our pace, we're already late," He suggested.

Hitomi agreed, as she didn't want to talk about the subject anymore either. Any conversation seemed to lead into disappointment or just bad memories for the both of them. The pair continued their walk in silence.

They were close to the Hayabusa's village entrance when Hitomi spotted something in the middle of the road and her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my god…" She quickly ran ahead.

Hayate yelled from behind. "Hitomi stop, don't touch it."

She did as told since Hayate's tone sounded serious enough. She then turned back around and saw Hayate slowly reaching for his kunai knife. "Hayate what do you think you're doing?" Hitomi ran to protect by lifted it in her hand.

"No, Hitomi don't!" Hayate marched over to her.

"Leave the turtle alone Hayate! I won't let you kill it." She didn't know why Hayate wanted the turtle dead.

 _Nothing happened…_ Hayate frowned strangely, and with how uneasy he had been feeling he couldn't take any risk. He briefly looked around studying his surroundings. _It's that strange feeling again…_ He cringed his eyes together to figure out why his surrounding was bothering him. He was far away from his village but why couldn't he shake the feeling off. It had been bugging him since they left.

"Are you lost little guy?" Hitomi mumbled to the turtle.

Hayate brought his attention back to Hitomi and he looked at the turtle with wondering eyes.

"What a turtle doing this far off land…?"

"Poor thing probably got lost," Said Hitomi. "We passed the rivers a while ago. He must have wondered far. I'm taking it with me, and then we can release him on the way back."

Once at the Hayabusa village, Hitomi gazed around curiously. The village looked foreign to her eyes and it looked much different than the Mugen Tenshin. She hadn't expected it as she had thought that they'd looked similar somehow. _Interesting…_ she thought to herself. Most of the houses didn't look much in shape. Further inside there was a large pond surrounded in a hedge of green bamboos. They also passed by a training ground where a group of ninjas were practicing archery training. Hayabusa village seemed smaller as well compared, thought Hitomi.

"There are not so many people here… I expected a crowded village like Mugen Tenshin."

"This village is still under rebuilding," Hayate replied.

"Why is that?" She wondered.

"Hayabusa village had gone through quite some rough times, Ryu's clan almost got wiped out a few times. However, the spirit of this village is strong. Giving up is not in their nature. They've bounce back up everytime."

"I see…"

"Although, Ryu should level up the security around here. The entrance is unguarded, which worries me. But looking at how badly things had become and so many had been killed, maybe he didn't have enough men to cover the entire village." Hayate looked around with wondering eyes.

"I don't know much about clans business, but if that is the case, then why couldn't your men help out until the village gets back on its feet? I mean I've seen your men, you have an army back there." Hitomi suggested.

Hayate considered hard at Hitomi's suggestion. "That is actually a smart idea…that's what allies are for right? I will mention it to Ryu."

They were almost at Ryu's home when an auburn haired girl suddenly came into view walking towards them.

"Hitomi!" Kasumi shouted and waved.

"Glad she notices me too…" Hayate muttered to himself.

They gave each other a quick hug, "You guys go ahead, Ryu is still preparing dinner. I just have to bring these to Momiji quickly." Kasumi explained showing the muffins she had baked.

"Oh those look delicious."

"You can bake?" Hayate wondered in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I can, jealous? because I know you suck at it." Kasumi winked to Hitomi.

Hayate sent Hitomi a look while Hitomi only shrugged looking a little guilty.

"You brought extra guest and you could have let us known beforehand you know, then we would have made extra." Kasumi softly chuckled implying to the turtle.

Hitomi couldn't help but giggled. "We found him wandering around on his own, I couldn't leave the poor thing behind."

"Hitomi, why don't you come with me?" She then suggested.

"Oh alright, I guess I could."

"See you back at the house Hayate." Kasumi smiled and Hayate nodded.

"Here, take Kurt." Hitomi placed the turtle in Hayate's hand.

"Kurt? You named it after your friend…?"

Hitomi simply nodded.

"What if it's a female?" Hayate frowned.

"Well look at it, it obviously doesn't look like a Carla." Hitomi said it in such flawless logic that it made Hayate look at her strangely.

"Alright, let's go." Hitomi and Kasumi then made their way to Momiji's.

Hayate was left standing staring at the turtle in his hand. Out of curiosity, he flipped it upside down to check on the gender but he didn't know what to look for as nothing about it made sense to him.

Soon after, Ryu opened the door.

Hayate gazed at Ryu up and down as Ryu was wearing an apron, also holding a large spoon in his hand. That was a rare sight to him and he couldn't help but find it amusing, "I guess we know who wear pants in this house…" Hayate giggled as he walked inside.

Ryu however didn't appreciate Hayate's sarcasm. "Some of us have to actually do things on our own, not everybody can afford servants and live like royalties."

"Just say it Ryu, I dare you..."

"You are spoiled." Ryu blurted.

"I can't believe you said it." Hayate slightly shook his head.

Ryu then looked questionable at Hayate's hand. "I see you brought a gift, no offence Hayate but Kasumi and I have rules against pets…"

"It's Hitomi's. Tell me something Ryu, how do you know if a turtle a male or female?"

Ryu paused for a moment, "You can't, because turtles have no external genitalia." Ryu quickly replied and Hayate looked even more puzzling at the statement.

Ryu sighed, "Hand me the turtle…" Hayate gave it to him. Ryu flipped it to one side and then the other side as he studied the turtle looking at its fingers, tail, his shell and neck.

Hayate observed confusingly.

"This one…is, definitely a male." He handed the turtle back to Hayate but turtle crawled inside its shell soon after.

It was still bugging Hayate due to his confuse expression and Ryu noticed. "The nails are longer, the color of the shell is slightly blue, the neck is thicker and that means it's a boy turtle."

"I don't feel stupid at all, thanks." Hayate slightly rolled his eyes.

"I spent most of my life around lakes and rivers, I observe these things." Ryu explained.

Hayate smiled to that, as he had alwayd thought that Ryu was a smart guy and a way better ninja than him as well. He had no problem acknowledging that he was beneath Ryu in many things.

While Hayate was observing Ryu doing the cooking, the strange feeling he had been feeling all day struck him back almost like an electricity shock to his body. Hayate winced as he hold his chest while a deep frown was slowly forming on his face. His sense had never failed him and something was definitely not right...he rose up from the kitchen chair and quickly headed out the house.

"Where are you going Hayate?" Ryu wondered, he then took off his apron and followed right behind, as Hayate seemed strangely in a hurry.

"Hayate?" He opened the front door and Hayate was standing still like a statue in the middle of his garden. Ryu then looked around the surrounding with a light frown. Slowly, he marched over to Hayate and stood right beside his friend.

"Do you feel it as well?" Hayate whispered.

"Yeah…"

They carefully focused their energy on their surroundings to get a better clue to what they were dealing with...

"The air is shifting…I guess we have uninvited guests," Ryu added. "How many do you sense Hayate?"

"Four on the roofs, two behind the bushes and two up on the trees north from us." Hayate's eyes narrowed as he focused while he explaining in a low whisper only Ryu could hear.

"What weapon do you have on you at the moment?" Ryu quickly asked.

"Just a kunai…" Hayate's heart was pounding at the thought of Hitomi.

"Damn it, Hitomi..." Hayate cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, Momiji and Kasumi will protect her." Ryu assured, "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Hayate replied determined.


	20. Chapter 20

Ryu and Hayate had worked together a dozen times before and knew each other's fighting strategy too well. Ryu gave Hayate a simple nod and both reach for their Kunai, threw them at the same time toward the tree in a lightning speed. The two ninjas hit the ground dead as the kunai hit them through their vital spots. Hayate and Ryu then quickly ran to the dead ninjas to grab their weapons. Hayate took the bow and Ryu grabbed the sword. Ryu didn't have enough time to get his dragon sword so that was his quickest solution. Immediately, Hayate ready his bow and shot off toward the ninjas on the rooftop of Ryu's home. He got one rolling down from the roof and hit the ground.

Ninjas were coming from their left and right, "Hayate I got those three, cover the two on your side."

Hayate nodded and quickly ran toward the two that were coming out from the bushes. He blocked the first attack from the first ninja, when the second one attacked, Hayate spun to the side, grabbed his arm and moved the enemy sword in such force into the gut of the first ninja then Hayate quickly brought his hand up to his neck and snapped it. The ninja fell limb to the ground. Why was it so easy for him to counter these attacks? Hayate wondered strangely. Their fighting style was disturbingly familiar to him as if he could predict their moves. Hayate was puzzled but he didn't have time for guessing games. There was smoke coming from the other side of the village and he figured that there were more of them. Now he was beginning to get even more concern for Hitomi and everybody else.

 _What is going around here…?_

He turned around to see how Ryu was doing. More ninjas came out of nowhere, Ryu had taken down the three from the roof but now there was a new group of five ninjas surrounded him. Hayate grabbed the wind shuriken from one of the dead ninja in front of him, swung it open and jumped high up in the air as he rotate the wind shuriken in a high speed that it was almost invisible, then threw it toward the ninjas.

"Ryu!" He shouted, Ryu immediately ducked and the wind shuriken slashed through three of them. He managed to stun one of the two left and forced the sword through his stomach. Hayate aimed the bow at the last one. He then hurried to Ryu.

"Hayate you are on your own, see if you can find Momiji and the others. I need to alarm my men." Ryu said in a rush, Hayate nodded and made his way towards the smoke area. Ryu went back inside his house for the dragon sword and Kasumi's wakizashi.

"Hayate!" He shouted from behind making Hayate stopped and quickly turned back around. "Take this!" Ryu threw Kasumi's wakizashi. Hayate effortlessly caught it and continued his run to the other side of the village.

While Hayate was running, he looked up to see several fire arrows flew above his head hitting the roofs of the houses and buildings nearby. The frantic screams tore through the mountain air. The village alarm bell started to ring. Many villagers ran out of their houses ready themselves to defend the village. More buildings burst into flames, chaos broke everywhere and more ninjas that wore completely pitch black attires jumped out from every corner. The whole village was under attack. Dead bodies trailed Hayate's way. A little boy who was backed into a corner by a ninja came into his view, and then he saw Momiji running toward the boy. The enemy's sword swung towards the boy, Hayate immediately reached for his kunai and threw it at the enemy's back. He fell limb to the ground. Hayate and Momiji got to the boy at the same time to check on him.

"Sanji, are you alright?" Momiji asked and Sanji nodded with a terrified expression.

"Thank you Hayate, I wouldn't have made it in time."

"I'm glad he's okay. Momiji, weren't you with Hitomi and Kasumi?"

"I saw them briefly but they left right before the attack occurred. They couldn't be far from here."

"What is going on around here? These are not the Black Spider ninjas…" Momiji then wondered.

"I have no idea…but right now we need to do everything we can to save the village." Hayate worriedly replied.

Suddenly four unknown ninjas came running towards them. Hayate gave Momiji Kasumi's wakizashi.

"Take this and look for Kasumi. Take Sanji out of here, I'll cover you."

Momiji nodded and grabbed Sanji by his hand, "Be careful Hayate."

After taking Sanji to a safer place along with the other children, Momiji ran back to continue the fight. Her eyes suddenly caught two girls fighting a few ninjas and immediately ran to help.

"I'm glad you guys are okay."

"We need weapons..." Stated Kasumi concerned.

"Here," Momiji handed her the wakizashi.

"How did you get this? Were you with Ryu and Hayate?"

"No, just Hayate. He stayed back to take care a few at the entrance."

They looked up to the sky that was now yellow due to more fire arrows were shots in air. The three girls ran for cover. Then more ninjas came down from the trees surrounded them.

"Hitomi, stay behind us." Kasumi ordered.

"I can fight! I can't just watch…"

"If anything happens to you, Hayate will never forgive me." Kasumi quickly replied.

Hitomi sighed as she didn't want to stand around and do nothing while everybody else fight for their lives. Being a close combat fighter and with all the bows and ranged weapons these ninjas were using, she was useless against them and so she agreed to stay behind.

Dead bodies surrounded Ryu's feet, some were his men and some were the enemies. There were two ninjas left, but after they saw the pure brutality the dragon sword, the ninjas were reluctant to engage. The speed of Ryu's sword was no match to any of their weapons. They might as well be dead men.

"Who are you?" He questioned with an intense stare.

The ninjas didn't respond. Instead they were slowly backing away from Ryu.

"Do you think you will get away with this?" Ryu slowly followed with a warning.

"Please don't kill us…we were just following orders…" They put their weapons down, showing Ryu they were surrendering. Ryu however was amused at how pathetic it was when the enemy beg for their lives. Mercy was the last thing on his mind.

"Ordered by who?"

The ninjas exchanged nervous glances as they replied in unison, "Master Shiden…he ordered us."

Ryu's heart stopped beating for a moment due to being in shock, then shook his head in denial, as he didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be... they had a deal, he thought. Ryu looked down to the ground in disbelief. That was when the ninjas tried to make a run. Ryu immidiately looked their way with his glowing green eyes that were now fill with rage. He reached for two of his Kunai knives and threw straight at the ninjas sending them to ground. Taking a deep breath, he looked around him one more time. Ryu was beyond furious…more villagers had died and he couldn't save them all. The Mugen Tenshin was behind this, and to him this was the greatest betrayal.

At the same time, Momiji and Kasumi set up a defense around Hitomi as they stood ready in their fighting stances. Six ninjas were in front of them.

"If they get pass us, you will have to fight Hitomi." Said Momiji.

Hitomi nodded with determination. They began, Hitomi watched with an awe since Kasumi was warping back and forth, one by one the ninja fell to their feet. Momiji was moving just as fast as Kasumi. Now there were three left. One managed to get behind and lunge at Hitomi. He swung the sword at her but Hitomi ducked, spun around to grab his arm and twisted it behind his back making him drop his sword to the ground, she then send her elbow to his back, stunned the enemy and did a roundhouse kick sending the ninja flying hitting the wall on the building nearby. Hitomi grabbed the sword just in case he got back up, and he did. He came back toward her but another ninja jumped in front of her and out of fear, Hitomi instinctively forced the sword through the ninja's stomach, killing him. She turned around when the other ninja was about to stab her. Kasumi drew her wakizashi out of his back and the ninja fell to the ground in front of Hitomi's feet.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?"

"I'm fine…thanks."

Everything was happening too fast. Hitomi looked around to fully register, the sight of burning buildings, dead bodies everywhere and the sound of people screaming franticly. Hitomi then gazed at the dead ninja that she had just killed. She had never killed anyone in her life, the sight shook her even more and fear paralyzed Hitomi. Everything was suddenly going in a slow motion in front of her eyes. Her heart was beating loudly and uncontrollably. Sweats trailed down her forehead due to the heat of the flames. She stared at her hands that were covered with bloods.

Hitomi shook her head, "No…what have I done…?"

"Momiji, find Ryu and help him, I can handle it from here." Kasumi suggested as they heard more screams that were coming from the other side of the village. Momiji nodded and left in a hurry.

Kasumi turned to see Hitomi staring at her hands. She walked over to her. Kasumi was screaming her name as they needed to move away from the spot and to safety, but Hitomi didn't seem to hear her. Instead, Hitomi fell to her knees covering her ears with both hands. Kasumi knelt in front of Hitomi as she tried to get through to her. It didn't seem to work.

In a calmer voice, Kasumi tried again. "Hitomi sweetie, look at me…I will protect you, don't be afraid." Hitomi kept shaking her head, as she was too afraid to open her eyes. "I can't, this is crazy…" Suddenly, Hitomi rose back up and backed away from Kasumi while mumbling to herself. Kasumi was getting more worried as Hitomi was obviously in a state of shock. She slowly followed but Hitomi only backed further away.

"It's okay, you need to stay with me." Kasumi kept trying but before she could blink her eyes, Hitomi ran away. "Hitomi! Come back!" Kasumi tried to run after her but she fell to the ground as the enemy swung a chain around her feet. The ninjas quickly ran toward her, grabbed Kasumi by her hair pulling her back to her feet, and then he held a sword to her throat.

They saw Hitomi ran away, "Get her!" ordered one of the ninja. Another one nodded and immediately ran after Hitomi.

"No…" Kasumi was even more worried now, "Just take me and leave her alone..." She begged them but the ninja smirked.

"I got you now traitor, this time you will die." He growled to her ear. Kasumi didn't have her sword in her hand. It was too far off reach. Kasumi was trying to think for a quick solution, otherwise Hitomi would be dead if she didn't get to her soon.

"Why are you doing this? who are you?"

The ninja was taking his time, he said something to her but her eyes caught and locked at someone standing quietly on a tree nearby. Hayate had his bow aimed to the ninja's head. Kasumi communicated with him using her hand and eyes, she was counting from three to one, and she would have to move her head slightly away so Hayate could get the perfect shot. Hayate focused and waited, as he understood.

Three…

Two…

Hayate tightened his arrow ready to shoot. Suddenly, Kasumi signed him to stop with the palm of her hand. The ninja brought Hitomi back with a knife to her throat. Kasumi hinted with her eyes to save Hitomi instead. Hayate immediately switched his bow position aiming at the ninja holding Hitomi. However, there was a problem as Hitomi was moving around too much for Hayate to get a good aim. If he missed, she would be dead. Sweats trailed down his forehead. Kasumi figured it out since Hayate was taking too long.

"Hitomi, stand still…it's going to be okay." She managed to get eyes contact. "Just keep looking at me, okay…" and before Hitomi could take another breath, an arrow flew inches from her face hitting the ninja in between his eyes. Hitomi's heart raised to her throat as she was caught by surprised. The other ninja was startled and let his guard down, Kasumi grabbed his arm and shoved it off her, took the sword out of his hand and turned around to force the sword through his stomach. Hayate jumped down from the tree and walked over towards his sister.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Kasumi nodded. "Hayate, I have to go look for Ryu..."

"Go, I will stay here with Hitomi." Hayate responded.

"Be careful…" Kasumi said and disappeared.

Hayate walked over to Hitomi to make sure she was all right.

"I'm sorry I scared you, are you okay?"

Hitomi was too shaken to speak so she only nodded her head. He then wrapped her arms around, and that made Hitomi relaxed a little.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise." Hayate assured.

Suddenly, the ninja that Kasumi had stabbed made painful noises behind them making Hayate turned and looked at him. Hayate then slowly made his way over to him with rage across his face. Hitomi stood and watched. Out of fear, the ninja tried to drag himself away while wincing in pain holding his bleeding stomach tightly. Hayate looked at him in an intense stare with his fiery brown eyes. Once he reached the injure ninja, he knelt down and grabbed the mask off the ninja's face. Hayate's eyes grew large…the ninja was none other than his right man, the person he trusted with his life in combats. So many questions bombarded his mind…anger and confusion sliced through Hayate, he couldn't understand what was going on, what had made his men betray him. Hayate clenched his fist and teeth together in rage.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Please…Master Hayate…she is a traitor…Ha-ya...busa must die too for…helping."

Hitomi's heart was pounding as she watched. Hayate looked evil and cold, the way he stared at the ninja frightened her.

Hayate shook his head in disbelief as he stared to the ground, but the ninja continued dragging himself away. Hayate rose back up to his feet and slowly followed. While struggling to drag himself any further, the ninja begged for his life. Hayate slowly reached for his Kunai, knelt down beside him once again and slashed the ninja's throat to silence him. Blood splattered on Hayate's face and hands but Hayate didn't even blinked nor flinched. He got back up and stared down at the dead ninja one last time. Then turned his attention back toward Hitomi. Her throat was dry, and her heart pounded crazily. Hayate's eyes looked dead…he walked back to her but she automatically backed away from him due to fear. Hayate frowned in confusion and stopped in his tracks. Hitomi was looking around for something to protect herself with, and then Hayate tried to get closer once again but Hitomi panicked even more.

"Stay away from me…" Her eyes were teary.

"Hitomi…" Hayate was confuse by her reaction. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a group of ninja appeared behind him.

"Ayane?"

"We come to help."

"How is the village? Was anything happening there too?" He asked anxiously.

"No, this is messed up Master Hayate. We are going to be at war with the Hayabusa clan after this…"Ayane replied.

"I just found out, I don't know what the hell is going on. But right now we need to help this village."

Ayane nodded, "On it." she turned around to give her men orders, and soon they all spread around to help.

Hayate looked back at Hitomi but kept his distance. He knew that he had scared her. This wasn't something someone like Hitomi see every day and he understood her reaction. Minutes later, it was silent as it was over. Hayate and Hitomi made their way to find the others. They passed by some villagers who had lost their loved ones. They were crying beside them, dead ninjas laid everywhere, buildings and houses were in flames. Ryu and Kasumi came into view. Ryu walked towards Hayate...

"Ryu… "

"These were Mugen ninjas," He strictly stared at Hayate, "If your father is behind this… I will end him." He pushed Hayate aside with his shoulder as he walked pass him.

Hayate's heart dropped, as he swallowed a huge clump of fear.

"Ryu, he wouldn't do this…it has to be a set up!"

Ryu ignored and kept on walking. Kasumi looked at Hayate in tears.

"Kasumi…" But she too walked away to help the wounded villagers. Hitomi followed Kasumi and went to help anyway she could too.

Hayate was left standing alone in the middle of the village. He suddenly caught someone looking at him from the other end. Joe Hayabusa gave Hayate an intense stare from the distance and then disappeared. Hayate was confused…he didn't know if his father was truly behind it or if the ninjas reacted on their own. His men had betrayed him. There was no fixing this. If Ryu decided hatred towards his clan, then he might declare war and more blood would be spill. Everything around him was spinning making him dizzier…Hayate grabbed his stomach and threw up when fear completely took over his body. Everything was falling apart and he was having a nervous breakdown. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, Hayate was startled and turned around while adjusting his blurry sight.

"Easy, calm down Hayate…" Momiji spoke to him as calmly as possible to keep Hayate together.

"This is bad, this is really bad Momiji…what am I supposed to do now?"

Momiji leaned in, wrapping her arms around Hayate as a source of comfort. Hayate responded and they stayed like that for a while not letting each other go. Hitomi had been watching from the distance…she then left them alone and walked away from the scene. Ayane stood on the other end noticing everything.

"Kasumi, I'm really sorry for what happened back there. I almost got us both killed…I just freaked out," Hitomi explained feeling guilty.

"I would too if I were you. This is why I envy people like you Hitomi. I'm sorry that you're dragged into this…" Kasumi's voice trembled, as she tried to hold back her tears. "This is my entire fault, they were after me…and all these people died because of me. I don't even know how to look at Ryu after this." Tears flowed down her cheeks, unable to restrain them any longer.

Hitomi immediately put her hands on Kasumi's shoulders, "No, please don't blame yourself. Those who caused this are the ones to blame."

"You heard what Ryu said, my family will suffer even more after this and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Hayate will once again pay the price for something I did years ago. I just want it to stop." More tears raced down her cheeks feeling hopeless about everything. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Kasumi, she didn't know what to say but feeling horribly sad about the whole situation. She then wiped Kasumi's tears away.

"Thank you Hitomi." Kasumi managed to force a faint smile at her kindness.

"Let's not stand around, we should help." Kasumi suggested and Hitomi nodded.

They started making their way toward the villagers in need and to help with whatever they could. Hitomi's feet couldn't take another step as a sudden stomach ache strike her. She placed her hand on her stomach, and then tried to take another step, but the pain only intensified. She felt like someone had their hand in her belly squeezing her guts tightly. _Damn it, i_ _t hurts so badly…_ Hitomi winced. She raised her head up to look at Kasumi but Kasumi was occupied talking to Ryu. Kasumi then wrapped her arms around him. Ryu was facing Hitomi and noticed her falling to her knee as she growled in pain. He let go of Kasumi and ran towards Hitomi. Kasumi followed in a hurry...

"Hitomi, are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Hitomi forced her voice out. "I'm okay…don't worry."

Ryu shook his head, "You don't seem okay and think about your baby."

Kasumi's eyes widened. "A baby…?" She didn't know about that as Ryu had never told anyone, not even her.

"Seriously, I'm fine… you have the village to worry about." Hitomi refused to be help.

Ryu sighed in annoyance, "You're just as stubborn as he is. You're getting checked out whether you like it or not." Ryu carefully helped her back onto her feet and then turned to Kasumi, "Get her back to our place, I have to find Momiji."

Kasumi nodded.

An hour later, Hayate was waiting outside of the room while Momiji tried to figure out what was wrong with Hitomi. He couldn't be inside as he remembered Hitomi being afraid of him to avoid stressing her out. Ryu and Kasumi had to leave to take care of the village. A moment later, Momiji finally came out of the room. Hayate hurried to her looking very concern.

"Is she okay?"

Momiji faintly smiled, "She is fine, and the baby is fine too. It was just a common pregnancy cramp. Her womb is stretching, changing the shape for the baby as it grows, and it makes it quite painful for her to stand but with a little rest, she will be fine. I would have been more worried if she'd had bleed."

Hayate let out a sigh of relief.

Momiji then frowned, "Hayate…has Hitomi ever been checked out by the medical ninja in your village? I mean do you even know how far in the pregnancy she is?" Momiji asked curiously because when she talked to Hitomi, she seemed clueless on how far on the way she was. Hitomi would had known otherwise if she had gone to a regular checkup.

Hayate shook his head, "She refused until she had returned to Germany. It was supposed to be a secret…but seeing how everything is falling apart, I guess it wouldn't matter now."

"Well, I did a full check on her, and just so you know she is almost thirteen weeks. Everything looks fine so don't worry." Momiji placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

"Thank you," Hayate replied a little relief that there was at least some good news in all the mess.

"Though, there is still a risk when she is this early…stress is never a good sign. Try to keep her comfortable any way you can." Momiji advised.

Hayate nodded, then there was suddenly silence between them. They only stood and looked at each other. Momiji turned her gaze away awkwardly, "And my job is done here, you should be with Hitomi…" She said as she turned to leave but Hayate stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Momiji turned back around giving him a questionable look.

"Momiji, are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" She wondered.

"It's just that…" Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hayate quickly changed his mind as he didn't know how to put it. "Never mind, I don't want to keep you from anything. People need you out there."

Momiji placed herself closer to him, "What is it? Something is bothering you…"

"It's… nothing," Hayate walked around her to go inside the room but Momiji quickly put her hand on his chest and pushed him hard against the wall startling Hayate.

"I hate it when you do that. Now tell me?" She growled.

Hayate gently shove her hands off him, as Momiji was suddenly a little terrifying.

"I just, don't want to lose you too…" Hayate suddenly said in a low voice.

Her eyes slightly widened. She then placed her palm softly on his cheek, "You'll never lose me. I don't think you have any idea how I feel about you and how much you mean to me, Hayate."

"I do know how you feel, if I wasn't…"

"If you weren't in love with her then you would consider me?" Momiji chuckled and shook her head. "Look, let's get one thing straight. I'm not sitting around waiting for you to respond my feelings, nor would I want to be your second choice. It is what it is. It's nobody's faults as we don't choose who we fall in love with, right?"

"That's not what I meant to say…" Hayate quickly replied.

"Just give me a little time… It's hard for me to see you with her but it will pass and plus, you're about to become a father and I'm the least of your concern right now. I just, need time, okay?"

Hayate simply nodded, respecting her request, "Okay."

Momiji made her way out. Hayate stared her way until she disappeared out the door. He then went to check on Hitomi, but she was already standing up despite being advised to lay down and relax for a couple of hours or so. Hayate rushed to her.

"Hitomi, you shouldn't be standing."

"Don't pull that overprotective stuff on me, Momiji said I was fine and this is not the time to lay around and glare at the ceiling while hell is breaking lose out there." Hitomi replied.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere. Please think about the baby…you need to rest before we head back." Hayate tried to reason.

Hitomi gave it a fair thought, "Fine…" she softly replied. She laid back down and stared at Hayate who was standing still staring at the floor with a deep frown on his face.

"Hayate…?"

Her voice snapped him out of it, and he made his way to Hitomi and sat Down beside her. "What is it?"

"Back there…I freaked out on you, I didn't mean to…" She tried to find the right words to explain.

"It's okay."

"So, what are you going to do? Do you really think that your father is behind all of this…?"

Hayate thought deeply about her question. Shaking his head as he replied, "I don't know… but I will find out who was behind this and when I do, I don't care who it is, I will make them beg for their lives." Hayate growled while clenching his fist together.

Hitomi took his hand in hers to calm Hayate down by giving him a comforting squeeze. She was worried for him.

Hours later, Hayate and Hitomi arrived back at the Mugen Tenshin. As soon as they arrived at the gate, most of the villagers were outside looking worried, whispering amongst each other. Hayate glanced around and saw his men on every corner, guarding the village. They were perhaps afraid that Hayabusa might attack back. His problem now was that he didn't know who to trust, could there be more traitors amongst his men? He asked himself as he looked around. Some of his men ran to him as they saw blood on his clothes and were asking bunch of questions that gave Hayate a headache. He ignored and walked passed them to try to find his father. He had the same questions on his mind as the villagers had. Suddenly, Ayane appeared in front of him.

"Master Hayate, they want you in the meeting hall right away."

Hayate nodded. Before he left, he turned to Hitomi, drew her into a hug and whispered, "Go back to the house and lock the door."

The way he said it made Hitomi a little scared, "Are you going to be okay?" She whispered back. But Hayate didn't respond, he only placed a quick kiss on her lips. Hitomi frowned, as she was even more worried now.

"Ayane."

"Sir."

"Guard her until I'm back, it's an order."

"Got it."

Hitomi's eyes widened in horror, she blocked Hayate from going any further and whispered firmly to him, "You're going to leave me with her? You might as well just kill me."

"Hitomi, I can't trust anyone at the moment…if they are after my father then they might come after me as well. Ayane will protect you just in case. Just trust me this one time?"

Hitomi didn't argue any further. Hayate was dead serious this time. She swallowed her pride and made her way back to the house with Ayane right behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

The only sound in the living room was the sound of the ticking clock. Hitomi gazed up to see the time. It was past midnight. It had been two hours since she got back and she was beginning to get more worried for Hayate. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in him to be able to handle the situation, but the fact that ninjas resolve things by killing each other. Hitomi had many questions about that night, wondering if Shiden was behind the attack...if the man were able to kill his daughter then what would stop him to do the same to Hayate? Hitomi knew that Hayate would never had gone along with whatever they had planned to do, otherwise he would have known about the attack. A sudden uneasy feeling hit her, as she wondered why they had waited until the both of them had arrived to Hayabusa village to attack…? did they want her and Hayate dead as well? So many questions lingered in her mind. She raised her knees up to her chest and buried her face between them, getting more nervous and anxious.

Ayane who was sitting on the opposite side of the living room had been staring at Hitomi. Hitomi was too lost inside her thoughts to notice.

"Worrying won't help anything. Master Hayate can handle himself." Ayane suddenly spoke, as seeing Hitomi being so scared was making her slightly uncomfortable as well.

"I can't help it…" Hitomi mumbled.

A long silence surrounded the room again. Ayane was getting bored so she decided to make the time fly by playing around with her kunai knife. She twirled the kunai and then threw it into the wall near where Hitomi was resting.

Hitomi screamed, almost jumped up from where she sat thinking that it was an attack. Once she realized it wasn't, "Are you serious Ayane? You scared the hell out of me!"

Ayane burst into laughter holding her stomach. Hitomi stared at her without blinking as Ayane was getting on her nerve. Ayane got up to get her kunai off the wall.

"That was hilarious, you're so easy." She kept on chuckling in amusement.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you're having fun because this is definitely the time for that." Her tone hinted sarcasm that Ayane didn't quite appreciate.

"Excuse me for not sitting around looking like a scared little squirrel and be a crybaby about it. I could've been more useful out there finding out information to help Master Hayate, but instead I'm stuck here babysitting your useless ass."

Hitomi rose to her feet, leaned closer to Ayane and shouted in her face, "Then leave!" pointing toward the door.

"Believe me I would love too, but if anyone lay a single scratch on Master Hayate's precious princess then who do you think he will blame?"

Hitomi sighed, "God...you're so annoying." She then walked away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ayane shouted.

"The kitchen!"

Ayane followed, as she wasn't supposed to leave Hitomi out of sight. Ayane's loud footsteps behind her irritated Hitomi even more. Being stuck with Ayane for hours had only made her mood crankier. She was hungry, though she didn't really have any appetite for anything but she had to think about her baby. Omelet and toast were the quickest thing she could think. Ayane only observed in silent. Minutes later, Hitomi made her way to the table with two plates of omelets and toasts on the sides. She placed one plate on the opposite side of the table and one plate in front of herself. She then pulled the chair out and sat down to eat. Ayane was still leaning avoiding eyes contact. Hitomi paused from eating, "You should eat before it gets cold."

"I'm not hungry." Ayane coldly replied.

Hitomi shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Seconds later, a strange growling sound caught both their attention. Ayane sighed, while Hitomi stared at Ayane's stomach. She continued eating and trying not to chuckle at it. Ayane's stomach growled once again.

"For god sake Ayane...it's just food."

Ayane rolled her eyes, "Just shut up."

Hitomi sighed. "Look, we all had a rough night…and it's not like we're…" But before she could finish her sentence, Ayane's stomach made an even louder sound.

"Fine!" Ayane pushed herself off the wall, then aggressively pulled the chair out, sat down and began eating.

Hitomi couldn't help but giggled. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Of course I'm hungry, who wouldn't? Babysitting you would drained anyone's energy down to zero." Ayane mumbled with her mouth full of food.

Hitomi shook her head, "You're welcome."

"Hey Ayane…"

"What."

"I'm sorry I slapped you the other night..."

Ayane avoided eyes contact and pretended as if she didn't hear Hitomi. Seconds later, she decided to respond, "You shouldn't say sorry for something you meant to do."

"Oh I meant slapping you don't get me wrong, but I do feel bad about it."

"I don't want your apology. It means nothing to me, so save it."

Hitomi leaned back on her chair with her arms folded. "What the hell is your problem with me?"

Ayane sighed in annoyance and ignored.

But Hitomi didn't give up and gave Ayane a demanding look waiting for a response.

Ayane let out a frustrated breath, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me…" Hitomi quickly replied.

Irritation sliced through Ayane, "Who do you think you are? What makes you think I want to talk to you about anything?"

"I know what your problem is. You think that everyone is beneath you just because you had gone through some hardships in life, I mean… you poor thing, and how could anyone possibly understand. " Hitomi made funny hands gestures as she said it.

Ayane felt the urge to slap Hitomi at that point since she was provoking her, but she was still on the job so she couldn't do anything that would make Hayate mad. Grinding her teeth together, Ayane calmed herself down. She hated it when people poke into her personal life pretending as if they know anything about her, especially someone like Hitomi.

"Have you not learn anything from tonight Hitomi? Your culture is different. You grew up in a fancy house with your mommy, daddy and all that…to you this might be over in couple of days, but to Master Hayate and me this is our life. We don't get to decide what kind of life we want nor do we get any break."

Ayane sighed before she continued, "I don't know what it is you got on Master Hayate that made him drool over you like a pathetic sick love puppy, but if you think you can take him away from his family and responsibilities, you better think twice."

"I'm not trying to take him away from anyone…" Hitomi disagreed.

"No of course not, that is why you stuck him with a baby right? how classic…" Ayane shook her head ridiculously.

"You know nothing about me Ayane. This hate and bitterness have really taken over you that you can't even see pass anything else. It must be miserable waking up as you every day."

Ayane gave Hitomi a warning look but Hitomi ignored.

"It's funny really, I hear this ninja talk about not allow to love…I get it though to a certain point when you're out on the job. But then I see Ryu and Kasumi, Lady Ayame and Sir Shiden and even Momiji. You are clearly able to love and want to be loved. Hayate wanted the same, it just happens that he wants that with me and I want it with him…you see, I don't have to be a ninja nor have a different culture to understand what matters most in this world. We all want the same thing when it comes down to it. Deep down I think you want it too…to be accepted and loved."

Ayane stabbed her kunai on the table furiously, "Good for them and good for you. And maybe you hadn't realised that I don't have a family."

"You're wong. You're luckier than you think, but you have this idea that your problem is so great that it made everybody's else problems less relevant than yours. If you had given Lady Ayame and Kasumi a slightest chance by letting them in a little then you would see how much they care about you. You do have a family, and I've spent enough time with the villagers to know that not everyone here is against you. Don't you want a little bit of happiness in your life?"

Ayane didn't interrupt this time and kept her gaze at the table. A long silence fell on them. Hitomi then sighed and rose out from her chair, grabbing Ayane's plate and hers to take it to the sink to wash them. Once she was done, she put the clean plate away but her stomach pain strike her once again making her dropped the plates onto the floor, shattering them into pieces. Hitomi winced in pain as she hold her stomach tightly, "Not again…"

Ayane rushed to Hitomi, "What is it?"

"I'm fine…it's just cramps." Hitomi took a few deep breath and collected herself. Once she felt slightly better, she bend down to collect the broken pieces off the floor but Ayane quickly insisted.

"I got it, go sit down or something."

Hitomi however didn't move from where she stood and gazed down at Ayane. Strange sound was coming from Ayane's nose making Hitomi frowned. She tilted to see what was up with her. Hitomi's eyes widened.

"Are you crying...?"

"Do I look like a crybaby to you?!" Ayane angrily responded.

Hitomi held her silence, a little surprised to see Ayane showed other kind of emotion than anger even if it was for a few seconds.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Hitomi hurried out of the Kitchen to the bathroom.

"Hitomi, wait!" It was hopeless.

 _What a pain in the ass. How the hell does Master Hayate deal with her…_ She hurried with cleaning up the plates and then followed Hitomi. Ayane abruptly stopped mid through the hallway at the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Ayane focused on her surroundings, just in case it was some kind of distraction to lure her there, but she didn't sense any strange nor unfamiliar energy around her. The door kept on knocking.

"Ayane it's me, open up." Hayate said from the outside. Ayane breathe out a sight of relief and went to open door.

Moment later, Hitomi came back out from the bathroom, but she paused at the doorway and peeked toward the front door of the house. She observed from the distance at Hayate and Ayane. It looked like they were having a serious conversation. However, she couldn't make out much of what they were saying from that far of distance. Then Ayane left and Hayate closed the door. Hitomi kept on observing, almost a little afraid to go over to him and to find out that his father was truly behind the attack. That would crush Hayate and everything around him. Hayate didn't seem to noticed her. He just stood quietly staring at the ground. Hitomi took a few steps toward Hayate, to go make sure that he was okay. But quickly regretted and took a few steps back again and froze at her spot unmoved. Her eyes grew large while her heart pounded heavily when Hayate suddenly began throwing and kicking furniture around him like a maniac, cursing his lungs out. Hitomi took another step back and hid slightly behind the door and put her hand onto her chest, as she hadn't seen Hayate this pissed before. His rage was boiling so hot, she could feel it through the air.

The noises suddenly stopped, Hitomi stepped a little further out to see what Hayate was doing now. He was pacing back and forth mumbling something to himself in anger. Then he began throwing things again. Hitomi looked down covering her ears with both hands as she waited for him to stop. _Please stop…_ Then it did, the noises stopped. She looked back toward him, her heart raised to her throat at the sight of Hayate standing still staring at her with his glowing fiery brown eyes from the other end of the hallway. There were deadness in his eyes, he didn't look like himself. She gulped as she locked eyes with him. He had the same look he gave his right man before slicing his throat to death.

Hayate's stepped forward as if he wanted to go over to her, but then he retreated back.

Slowly, Hitomi's heart paced back to a normal heartbeat when Hayate looked more like the Hayate she knew, and not the scary pissed off Hayate a few minutes ago. However, she was beginning to feel bad as Hayate was probably thinking that she didn't want him to come close. He looked hesitance. The look on his face made her want to hug him and ease his pain. Without further hesitation, Hitomi ran to him and wrapped her arms around Hayate. His body didn't react at first, as he stood in complete stillness. Until seconds later, she felt his hands on her back, pulling himself tighter into her and buried his face on her shoulder. She didn't have to ask him how the meeting went, nothing good was coming out of the situation that night no matter what.

"I'm so tired…" Hayate whispered against her shoulder.

Hitomi hugged him even tighter. All she could do was just being there. Soon, she broke from the hug and took a look at his face. She frowned at the cut on his lips, it wasn't there when Hayate left her. Then her gaze lowered to his hands, his knuckles were bruised and bloody. Those weren't there either. He looked beaten…blood covered his clothes, bruises and cuts everywhere.

"Come on, I'll help you clean those wounds."

Hayate followed and Hitomi took him into her room. First, she lifted his garb off him and handed a cleaner t-shirt. He took off the rest and left his boxers on. The sight of the blood covering the both of them was beginning to make Hitomi ill. She changed her bloody clothes as well and put on her pajamas. Hitomi then collected their dirty clothes and threw them into the laundry basket in the bathroom. Next, she grabbed the first aid kit from the medical shelf nearby and placed herself in front of Hayate on the floor. Carefully, she began cleaning the blood of his knuckles. Hayate however was suddenly very quiet. As if he was not really there emotionally.

"Did your father beat you?" Hitomi spoke low, curious of what happened to him. But got no response.

After another brief of silence, Hayate spoke. "He did it…that bastard did it, I know he did."

"Your father?" Wondered Hitomi. It made her nervous.

"No…"

Hitomi wore a deep frown on her face, looking rather confused. One hand done, she took the bandages out of the box and gently began wrapping it around his wound. Then she began treating his other hand. Hitomi didn't push the questions as Hayate seemed to be talking in his own pace, which she understood since he was probably still trying to comprehend everything himself.

"One of the lead member, my father's advisor…he was the one who always whispers into my father's ear about killing Kasumi. He never agreed on how I run this clan. He knew once I become a leader again that he wouldn't be able to affect my decisions unlike my gulliable father..."

Hayate shook his head in dissapointment. He then lifted his gaze to Hitomi. "He did it Hitomi, he wants me and my father gone so he could take over. But my father didn't believe me…how could he not believe his own son?" Hayate slide his hand through his hair as he was beyond frustrated at this point and broken inside.

"This might sound like a stupid question, but Hayate…do you have any proof that he did it?"

He nodded. "On my way to the meeting hall, I ran into a couple of my men. They told me that they had accidently overheard their plan weeks ago, but that they didn't hear who they had planned to attack... and so they assumed that it was one of our enemies and not Hayabusa."

Hitomi frowned as she listened.

"It doesn't make sense…the rule is that everybody should be briefed if our clan prepare an attack on one of our enemy. So, if what they were saying was true, then why held a secret meeting about it without my father nor I included? They are not allow to make any form of decisions without going through with us first, unless necessary." Hayate grabbed his head. "I'm getting a headache…"

"So what are you going to do? Because right now it's your words against them…and without your father on your side, this can only go further downhill for your clan." Hitomi wondered even more.

"I don't know…I need to have Ryu on my side with this one, I have to see him and his father first thing in the morning before they talk to my father and everyone else. I don't have the leadership at this point. It was about to be handed back to me, but now I'm suspended from the title once again, because he knew what I would do to him. He got my father right where he wanted. How I would like to wipe the smirk off that..." Hayate held back his words.

"Is that why your hands all bruised?"

Hayate nodded, "I snapped…"

"Please be careful Hayate. If he so desperately trying to eliminate you then, you know…"

"He wouldn't don't worry, that would for sure make him look suspicious."

Hitomi sighed as she couldn't help but to worry. "Ryu seemed like a reasonable guy, and he didn't seem he was blaming you tonight, so he might listen and help you figure things out. I'm sure he wants answers as well."

"I hope you're right, but you saw what this clan did to his people…even if Ryu would see pass this somehow, it doesn't mean that his clan will. One thing is for sure, the trust between the allies are gone."

Hitomi sighed again, as everything seemed hopeless for Hayate. He suddenly placed his hand on her cheek making her look at him. "How are you holding up?"

She put her hand on top of his, "Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look."

His face however hinted that he didn't quite believe her.

Hitomi got up once she finished wrapping Hayate's hands to get her futon ready, "You have a lot to do later today, so why don't you stay in my room with me tonight? Get a few hours sleep at least." Hitomi suggested. Hayate didn't argue, even though his mind was going all over the place, his body had given up. He moved toward the futon, laid himself down and gathered Hitomi close in his arms, slowly the both of them drifted off to sleep.

A couple of days had passed and Hitomi hardly saw Hayate in the last few days. He had been trying to find the underlying cause of the problems and it seemed like Ryu was willing to help with the investigation. Hitomi kept herself busy with training meanwhile, but other than that, she only stayed in the house keeping low profile. Most villagers seemed anxious as well after the incident. She would also get so tired and struggle to stay awake most of the times. Hitomi figured that the pregnancy was the reason. She had been in the village longer than she had expected, perhaps due to what was happening lately, they had forgotten about her. She was still keeping in touch with her father a couple times a week. Every time he had asked why she kept putting off going home, Hitomi had said that she wanted to stay in Tokyo a little longer as vacation. She had been lying to him for so long that it came naturally each time. Her father still didn't doubt her, Hitomi's mother was from Tokyo after all, and so he thought that Hitomi wanted to learn more of her Japanese root.

 _A terrible person…_ the words came to her mind. But what any other choises did she have? Even if she had told the truth, what could she have said? That she was living in a ninja village and that Ein was a ninja…not to mention that she was pregnant by him. Who in the right mind would believe her?

Hayate came home late. Exhausted, he dragged himself to his room. Sleep hadn't been his friend these last few days. Before he enter his room, he decided to check on Hitomi in her room. Carefully he slide the door open so he wouldn't wake her. Everything seemed fine and Hitomi was soundlessly asleep. It must have been warm in the room since she had let the window open. He smiled sweetly, as Hitomi was the only good thing going on in his life. His eyes suddenly trailed to her lower body. She wasn't wearing much but a white panties and a tank top. They hadn't made love in weeks, but he soon shook it off since it wasn't the time for him to enjoy himself. Though it was hard for Hayate to resist the temptation since Hitomi looked incredibly hot to his eyes right now, but still he didn't feel right about it. Hitomi would probably reject him as well. Hayate decided to let it go due to the bad timing.

"Hayate…"

He turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I'm glad to see you back. I've missed you." She said in a sleepy voice.

"I've missed you too. Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave the room.

"Hayate…"

He paused and turned back around, "Yes?"

"Come here." Hitomi smiled sweetly.

Something hot rose within him by the way she command him to come to her. No doubt, she was inviting him to play. That was Hitomi's bedroom voice. Hayate smirked, as there was no way that he'd say no to that. He then closed the door and made his way over to have his way with Hitomi.

The following morning, Hayate woke up early and got ready to leave again. Usually, he would just go and not woke Hitomi from her slumber. But today he felt like he wanted to say goodbye before he leave. He quietly knelt down beside her.

"Hitomi…" He whispered a few times. Hitomi reluctantly opened her eyes at his voice. It was still dark in the room. Her eyes widen in horror and Hitomi almost jumped out from her futon as Hayate looked unrecognizable and scary in his pitch-black ninja attire.

She then peeked closer and breathe out a sigh of relief, "You scared the hell out of me..."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave."

"You're leaving again? Come on Hayate…I know you are busy but this sucks. I miss you too much." Hitomi complained.

"I have too Hitomi, There's another threat towards Ryu's village. His village is weak after the attack and the enemy is taking the advantage due to that. Ryu needs me and my men to back him up. I owe him."

"Of course I understand that. So, how long will you be gone this time?" Hitomi wondered.

"A couple of days…"

Hitomi sighed, "Just promise you get back safe, that's all I want." She placed a hand on his face, and Hayate put his on hers.

"I'll be careful don't worry, there's nothing excite me more than coming home to you every day."

Her heart melt at the warm way he said it. She leaned in for a kiss, Hayate cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately.

"See you soon." He said.

"Good luck."

Kissing her one more time, Hayate grabbed his weapon and headed out. Hitomi laid back down to catch a few more hours sleep. Before he left the room, Hayate paused by the door and looked back at Hitomi one more time. He then closed the door behind him.

Later that same morning, powerful rays slanted through the window into Hitomi's room. The nature's way of announcing the new day is here. Hitomi was already awake but she wasn't ready to be up on her feet yet. Her mind went back to last night at their amazing lovemaking. Though something felt different, everything about last night with Hayate felt different and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Should she worry? Every time she had worried for him going out on a dangerous mission, he had always come back just fine. She shifted in her futon placing her arm under her cheek as she wondered more. This morning, Hayate said his goodbye... and that suddenly bothered her.

 _He never said goodbye before going out_ _on_ _a mission_...

Just laying there would only make her overthinking about everything, and so Hitomi rose to her feet and began her morning routines. She thought about taking a walk through the garden to ease her mind a little.

Hitomi stretched her arms as she stepped outside the house. The village was silent and the freshly cool morning air was something she enjoy inhaling every morning. While walking, a group of children ran toward her.

"Lady Hitomi!"

"Good morning guys," She waved.

The children stopped, a girl lifted her hand up to show Hitomi what she was holding in her hand, "Look…"

"Is that…?"

She nodded, "It's a turtle!"

"It is indeed." The last time a turtle was involved, something bad happened. There she was again, paranoid over nothing, shaking her head to herself.

"Hey, wait a minute…that's Kurt. Where did you guys find him?"

"Master Ryu gave it to us this morning."

"I see…i guess that makes more sense than Kurt coming all the way back here on his own."

"Do you want to come with us to the garden and release him in the pond?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, I was on my way over there myself."

"Yay! Let's go." They got extra excited, and Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at their cuteness.

"Hitomi."

She quickly turned around at someone calling her name. She gulped… it was Hayate's father.

"Sir Shiden…" She bowed.

"May I have a word with you?" Shiden asked.

"Of course."

Hitomi turned to the kids, "Hey guys, you have to do this without me okay? I'll catch up with you later." They nodded and went without her.

Shiden slightly turned, signaling Hitomi to follow him. She took a deep breath before she followed and her heart was raising. This was the first time Shiden wanted to talk to her in person. Hayate's father was no joke, his aura was scary, and his voice was strict.

After a long talk with Shiden, Hitomi bowed to excuse herself while trying to restrain herself from bursting into tears in front of the man and went back to the house as fast as she could. Shiden only stared her way. Ayame soon showed up nearby her husband and looked the same way. Shiden turned and glanced at his wife. He sighed and disappeared back inside the meeting hall. Ayame put her hand on her chest, feeling deeply sadden about the situation but she knew it had to be done.

Hitomi ran back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stared at the wall, thinking deeply, trying to comprehend everything. Her back slid down the wall until she sat down on the floor and softly began sobbing. Then the wave of emotions overcome her entire body. She broke down entirely. Tears flood her deep blue eyes, like a rainfall unable to control them. The noisy sobs echoed through the empty house. After a while, she wiped her tears with her sleeves and calmed herself down. Her eyes were burning and her heart felt heavy. She sat there, for an hour straight staring at the wall thinking about the conversation she just had with Shiden. She wished that Hayate was there. Her hands traveled to her stomach and she softly rubbing it, then more tears spilled from her helpless eyes and onto her now wet shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

Hitomi opened her suitcase and began packing. Her eyes were swollen after all the crying throughout the night. In a few hours, she would be leaving Mugen Tenshin and back home to Germany. Hitomi didn't need to pack much. The only thing that were hers was the clothes she wore on the day Hayate brought her to the village. She had purchased a few new ones since then. While packing, everything drifted into a vision, reliving all the moments she spent with Hayate.

"Damn it, stop crying." She told herself.

Even though she knew that this day would come, still she hadn't realized that leaving would be so hard. Though Hitomi wished that she could have at least said a final goodbye to Hayate. Something on the shelf nearby suddenly caught her attention. She walked over to look at it. A group photo from Kasumi's wedding. A smile lit up her face, it was a fun day, emotional but fun. Her eyes locked at Hayate's smiling face, her fingers traced and brushed softly on the frame. Everything she felt about the other night was finally making sense…that it would be their last time together. She then put the frame inside the suitcase, closed it and took a final look at herself in the mirror. Mix feelings sliced through her, confusion, fear, sadness all at once.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door and Hitomi slide the door open.

"Are you ready?" Ayame asked.

She nodded and went to grab her suitcase. After seeing how emotional Hitomi was, Ayame walked inside the room and then placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way." Said Ayame.

"Thank you for everything Lady Ayame. You've been so kind to me, Hayate is lucky to have such a loving mother like you." Hitomi tried her best to hold back the tears.

Ayame smiled, "I should thank you Hitomi. My family have gone through quite some rough times and for years I have not seen any of my children smile, it is such a rare sight. But I can see how truly happy my son is when he is with you. You saved his life, and I'm forever grateful. I want you to know that."

"Darn it, you're going to make me cry again…" Hitomi forced a smile to keep herself together but tears still poured down her cheeks.

"Don't cry…I know how much you love Hayate. But this is not the life for you. You deserve to be home with your family." Ayame raised a hand to Hitomi's cheek to wipe away her tears.

"I understand, and I hope this child will get to meet all of you someday."

"I hope so too. We never know what the future holds." Ayame smiled, and Hitomi smiled back even though it hurt.

Hitomi then took a deep breath, "Okay I'm ready." But she almost forgot something and hurried to get it.

"Please give this to Hayate when he comes back." Hitomi handed Ayame a letter she had written last night.

"I will make sure that he gets it."

Before leaving, Hitomi took a final look at the room one last time. Sighing at the sight, she closed the door and made her way out of the house. Two ninjas in civilian clothes would escort her to the airport and guard her until she got on the flight for safety reasons.

"Have a safe trip back and take care of yourself." Ayame opened her arms and Hitomi responded hugging her tightly.

"I will, thank you."

Hitomi caught the sight of Shiden who was standing in a far distance looking her way. Then one of the ninja picked up her suitcase and Hitomi followed. She turned around one last time to look at Ayame and Shiden. Funny, how she would actually miss them. The village had been her home for the past months. Living in Mugen Tenshin however hadn't been easy, but she had mostly received kindness from the villagers. On the way to the gate, a purple haired girl who was leaning on a tree nearby gazed her way. Hitomi slowed down her pace and gave Ayane a faint smile. Ayane turned her gaze away. Hitomi let out a sigh and continued on walking. Even funnier, that she would miss Ayane as well. If she would've had more time in the village, Hitomi was certain that she and Ayane would eventually have become friends. The villagers that passed her by wished her a safe journey, and the children waved to her from the distance.

"Goodbye Lady Hitomi! We'll miss you."

A wide smile played on her lips as she waved back to them. Her chest felt heavier the closer she got to the gate. Leaving was suddenly so hard... so many memories and now all of them balled up in her chest, wishing that leaving wasn't the only option available. Hitomi paused in her tracks and took a quick final look at the village. The ninjas waited for her, she then turned to them.

"Okay, lets go." She said, and they nodded.

Everything went smoothly and Hitomi got safely into her flight. The little television monitors in front of her seat showed six hours left before the flight would be arriving in Germany. Flying made her anxious. She miss Hayate. He didn't even know that she had left…and the thought of never seeing him again made her stomach ill. How would she cope with that? Ever since she got into the flight, questions after questions played in her mind. What now? What will her father say? What will the future hold for her and the baby? Will she ever see Hayate again? It made her dizzy...

It was time for the flight attendants to serve dinner for the passengers. Hitomi wasn't really in the mood to eat, but her baby needed to eat and so she would have too. The flight attendant then placed a small tray onto the small seat table. The meal stared at her and she stared back at it… Hitomi gasped wearily. The food looked disgusting. She looked to the passenger's food next to her, and now she regretted not choosing the same option. Hating her life at that moment, Hitomi forced herself to eat. The rest of the flight, all she could do was staring out the plane window. There was really nothing to see since it was dark out. Not that it mattered since her mind was elsewhere anyway. A single tear suddenly slid down from her warm eyes and down her cheek, unaware so. Hitomi quickly wiped her tears and forced herself to cry silently.

The captain voice over the speaker woke Hitomi. He was announcing that they would be landing in ten minutes. Confused, Hitomi looked around her with a frown, as she hadn't realised she had fallen asleep. And still, it wasn't a dream...she then collected herself back to her reality and let out a deep sigh. After the flight had landed, Hitomi made her way to the baggage claim. Once she got her belonging, she made her way out from the international arrival area. There were so many people outside with cards in their hands waiting to welcome their love ones home. Germany looked different to her eyes since she had been away for a while. For a moment there she felt like a complete stranger in her own home country. Hitomi looked around the crowd curiously looking for a certain someone.

"Hitomi!"

She turned toward the voice and a big smile lit up her face, "Dad!" she then hurried to him and wrapped her arms around her father hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed you too."

"That's it. You're never leaving home again." He told her, but suddenly she began crying again and her father looked at her strangely.

"Why are you crying? I hope it's happy tears." He stroke her wet cheek.

Hitomi nodded, "It is…I've just missed you so much."

He drew her into another hug, and then grabbed her suitcase. "Alright, let's go home."

Hitomi nodded with a sweet smile.

In the car on the way home, Hitomi hadn't said a word but stared out the window the entire ride. Everything looked differently to her eyes after being away for so long. She then closed her eyes, letting her mind fill with his voice and memories. A slow smile formed on the corner of her lips, remembering all the good times they have shared. Hayate wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but one thing she was certain of, that his love for her was real, as real as it could get. There was nothing Hayate wouldn't do for her. He would risk his life, reputation and everything to be with her and therefore deep down in her heart, she truly believe that leaving was the best thing to do. Hayate wouldn't have to choose between her and his clan. After witnessing everything, she understand now how much his clan needed him.

Her father would glance at her now and then, but he didn't questioned her silence. He thought that she was jet lag and tired.

The car pulled into the driveway. Hitomi got out and looked at the house. _Home sweet home_ …she thought followed with a light sigh. Her father opened the front door and Hitomi walked inside. She looked around and let it all sink in for a moment, then her soft lips stretched into a smile that didn't quite reach her sadden eyes. The bright memories of Hayate living there when he was Ein flashed through her mind. Her gaze tracked toward the wall where the family photos were. One of the picture was the picture of her with Ein, taken on the Christmas Eve a few years back. She walked closer to take a better look at it. Her smile slowly faded, restraining her heart from weeping. So much has changed since then, neither of them were the same people they were in the picture.

"You still miss him huh," Her father suddenly spoke from behind.

Hitomi lightly nodded as the response, but kept her eyes on the picture.

"You didn't happen to see Ein while you were there did you? Well, I'll start dinner and you can tell me all about it."

"Dad…if you don't mind, I think I'll skip dinner. I'm just so tired after a long flight."

"You must be hungry, are you sure you don't want to eat first?"

She walked over to him and went around the kitchen counter, "I will eat later and tell you about my trip then."

"Alright, you go rest." He understood and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Hitomi smiled and took her suitcase to head upstairs to her bedroom. Once in her room, Hitomi sat herself down by the edge of her bed and stared out the window. The heaviness in her heart, merging with the unrestrained nausea in her stomach became a little too much. A warm tear suddenly raced down her cheek, one fall after another, she let them fall this time without raising a hand to stop them. She then laid down on the bed and brought her body together into a fetal position, continued balling her eyes out. She couldn't stop the tears and eventually sobbing herself to sleep.

 **The following morning...**

It hurt when Hitomi opened her eyes, as they were swollen and sore after a long night of crying.

"My head hurts too…" She muttered.

But Hitomi didn't want to waste any more time in bed. She got up and drew the curtain to let sunlight in, and then opened the window to let some fresh air into the room. Next was to take a shower so she could feel a little better. On the way to the bathroom, Hitomi passed by a long mirror and took a look at herself. She was still wearing the same clothes she wore from yesterday. Then she slightly lifted her top to look at her stomach. It was beginning to show... it wasn't too visible yet but she could now see a mini bump that wasn't there before. The big question was still lingering in her mind. How would she tell her father about it? Soon she wouldn't be able to hide her growing bump any longer and the only choice she had was to just be completely honest with her father from the start. Or not completely…there were things she wouldn't be able to share with her father, as Shiden had her sworn to secrecy on the existence of his clan and that was something she took very seriously.

Hitomi felt so much better after a long nice hot shower. Wiping the fog of the mirror, she stared at her reflection, and once again lost inside her grief. The ache of longing to be with him echoed through the very narrow of her bones.

 _Is this how things is going to be from now on? Every day in this agony of missing him..._ She wondered to herself.

Hitomi sighed wearily and began putting her clothes on, and then made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. Her stomach was begging for food.

She also wondered how Carla was doing. It had been forever since Hitomi had spoken with her. When she was in the Mugen Tenshin, Hitomi was only allow to keep in contact with her father. Once she got downstairs, her father was already up preparing breakfast.

"And look who is finally up." Her father said with a smile.

"It smells so good in here…"

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Like a baby!"

 _Baby…_ she let out a deep breath to that and took a seat by the table.

"Good. What do you say if i take a day off so we can spent a little time together?"

"That's sounds good dad." Hitomi smiled, she was glad that her father decided to take the day off since she didn't feel like being alone that day, as it would only make her think about Hayate all day long.

Her father soon served the breakfast. They began eating and making regular conversation about how things had been with her father and the dojo.

"Enough about me, I want to hear about your trip." He said in excitement.

Hitomi knew that she couldn't escape the conversation. However, she was not prepared on how to tell him.

"You know, I was glad that you wanted to know more of where your mother was from. I remember the time when I visited Japan and met your mother. Back then, she worked at…"

"Um, dad…?" Her chest felt heavier when a huge wave of guilt washed over her, she couldn't pretend that everything was okay.

"What is it honey?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt but there's, um…" She couldn't do it. Nerves suddenly took over and her lips froze.

He looked at her with a curious frown that was getting deeper by the second. Hitomi looked back at him to try again, but the smell of bacon and eggs wasn't helping her nausea either. Hitomi then covered her mouth to keep herself from vomiting, quickly rose out from her chair and ran to the bathroom. Her father sat confused. Minutes later, Hitomi came back into the kitchen.

"Are you alright? Are you ill?" He asked, getting a little worried as she was suddenly looking rather pale.

She shook her head. He got up and walked over to her and then instinctively feeling her forehead to make sure that she wasn't catching any fever. Hitomi's eyes tearing up as she looked at her father, because she knew that she was about to break his heart and after today, he probably wouldn't even look at her the same way anymore. He would see her as a disappointment, a _liar_ …her heart was racing out of her chest.

"Dad, we need to talk."

 **~Mugen Tenshin~**

Hayate spotted his father when he entered the village after days away from long mission. Ever since the last meeting, not a single word had been exchanged between him and Shiden. Hayate had been secretly working with Ryu, and he would not rest until he found out who were behind the attack that almost killed him, Hitomi and everybody else he cared about. Their gazes briefly locked but Hayate had no interest in engaging with his father. Tension was running high between the clans. Hayate was certain that there were traitors amongst them. Shiden on the other hand believed that their men reacted on their own, and that Hayate was out of line to accuse one of the lead member of their clan. Nobody except for Ryu was on his side at this point, and therefore he had to play it smart and use his head to get the leadership back. Only then, he could make changes to prevent anything like that from happening again. A faint smile suddenly appeared on the corner of his lips at the thought of seeing Hitomi. Two days felt like forever to him and he missed her too much. Things had been good between them after the attack, in fact, it had brought them even closer. Sighing comfortably, Hayate opened the door to his house and walked inside.

"Hitomi?" He called but got no response. Putting all the weapons away, Hayate went looking for her in the house. Nobody in the kitchen, not in the living room nor the bathroom. Maybe she was out or asleep in her room, he thought.

"Hayate is that you?"

Hayate frowned at the voice and slide open Hitomi's bedroom door. "Mother?" He walked inside and looked around.

Ayame was cleaning the room, and the futon was gone.

"Why are you putting away all the things in here?" His voice hinted a slight concern.

His mother didn't responded but kept her gaze on him.

"Mother?" Hayate demanded an answer.

Ayame instead grabbed something from a shelf nearby and gave it to Hayate. A letter that Hitomi had given her before she left.

"This is for you."

He stared at it for a brief moment, then slowly his hand reached for it. Something heavy hit his chest. He stiffened where he stood.

"I would like to be alone, please..." He said in a trembling voice.

"Of course, I'm truly sorry Hayate." Ayame then left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Hitomi's father slowly fell back to his chair wide-eyed after hearing what his daughter had just told him. Hitomi face flooded with tears. She was waiting for him to yell at her, her mind went even as far as thinking that he would throw her out. But he didn't say anything, he sat there, sliding his hand through his hair looking down at the table.

"Dad, please say something…"

After a long silence, he finally looked at her. "I raised you to be smarter than this... do you realise what it takes to raise a child? It's not about me getting angry with you, which I am, furious in fact." He then got up from his chair and began pacing back and forth. Hitomi held her silence, waiting for the nightmare to be over.

"What about school? What about your future?"

"I plan on staying in school, and I have thought thoroughly about this, I won't be depending on you. I will take care of this baby on my own."

That somehow didn't assure nor enough to convince her father. "You're still too young, there's so much you can…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was still in shock. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, and he was blaming himself. He couldn't even believe that he was ever going to have this conversation with his precious daughter. Where did he go wrong? he thought that he had raised her better than this. He wondered to himself.

"It's going to be okay dad, I can do this and I've made a choice."

He frowned at her. "I've warned you to be careful with strangers…now you're the one who will have to raise it on your own and this child will have to grow up without a father."

Hitomi took her time before responding this time, "He is not a stranger…" she said nervously.

Her father wore an even more confusing frown, "Anyone I know?"

Hitomi nodded. He didn't take his gaze off her as he waited for her to give him a name.

"It's Ein…"

His eyes grew wide. "Ein…I see, so you lied to me. He was the reason you stayed there?"

Hitomi nodded again. "It's not just his fault, and he wanted to be here for his child."

"Then why isn't he here?" His voice had never sounded so hostile to her ears. Nor did she ever seen her father this furious before.

She gulped, "He just…can't."

He began pacing back and forth again mumbling to himself. "After everything I've done for that…" Grinding his teeth together, "He dare take advantage of my daughter…"

"Please, try to understand that this is not just his fault, we were…"

"Do not defend him! Does anything I say matter to you anymore?" He raised his voice a notch.

"Of course…" Her eyes were getting teary.

He shook his head to that. "I need, to think…" He walked passed her heading upstairs to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Hitomi was overwhelmed, feeling terrible for disappointing her dad. She lowered back down on her chair and buried her face in her hands while more tears flowed down her cheeks.

...

Hitomi and her dad hadn't been speaking to each other since that day she told him she was pregnant. He hadn't been around much either and had buried himself with work. That week was also her first doctor appointment. She had actually looked forward to know more about her pregnancy. Good news, everything seemed to be fine with her and the baby. She now even knew her due date. Hitomi was happy about that, but her heart ached when she saw happy couples in the hospital with their newborn, it was another reminder that Hayate wouldn't be part of any of it.

It was time to catch up with her friends as she had missed them, especially Carla. She went to visit her first. Hitomi rang the doorbell to Carla's house. She had called and let Carla know that she had come back to Germany, and Carla demanded her to come over. Hitomi smiled at the sound of someone running towards the door in excitement. The door opened and Carla screamed, "Hitomi!" then bear hugged her, making Hitomi stumbling a few steps back. She responded the hug with the same eagerness.

"I've missed you too, Carla."

Carla then took Hitomi by her hand and dragged her inside. "What the hell Hitomi, I thought you'd never come back."

"Of course I'd come back, like i would leave you." Hitomi teased.

Soon after, they had lunch and started catching up the lost time. But Carla noticed how Hitomi hadn't told her anything about her trip yet. She got too curious.

"Alright, you're not leaving this house today, I want to hear all about your trip. Juicy parts and everything." She demanded in excitement.

"Juicy parts huh…"

"So, first thing first. Did you hook up with any Japanese boys?"

If only Carla knew, she thought. "I don't think you're ready for this."

"Oh man…that juicy, come on don't leave me hanging."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Hitomi began telling her friend everything, not the whole story but about the pregnancy and that it was Ein's baby since she couldn't say his true name.

"You what?! And with EIN?" Carla's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute…Ein? THE Ein?" She couldn't quite comprehend with what she had just heard.

"How many Ein do you know? I told you that you weren't ready to hear this."

"I can't believe it. But is he coming back? I mean he didn't dump you because you are pregnant did he? If he did, then that son of a …."

Hitomi chuckled, "Relax and no. He wanted to be here more than anything, but due to his situation…he couldn't. I don't know if I will ever see him again to be honest with you."

Carla then frowned and her voice softened. "So, you will raise it alone?"

"Yup." Hitomi smiled, but she smiled with a twist, trying to keep herself from weeping again. She looked away, while quickly wiping a tear that had escaped her eyes. "Damn it."

Carla immediately moved closer to hug Hitomi, as she understood. It must be overwhelming for her friend at the moment. "It will be okay sweetie, and you're not alone. Your dad will come around. You have me and Kurt i promise you that. We are all here for you."

"I know and i am grateful, but it's still hard. I miss him so much Carla..." She said while softly began sobbing.

After Hitomi had calmed down a little, they went to Carla's room since Hitomi said that she was feeling dizzy and needed to lay down somewhere. So they just laid on the bed doing some more talking and catching up.

"You haven't told me, did you look for Ein or how did you guys meet again?"

Hitomi sighed, "Believe it or not he came to watch my match and long story short, we hang out."

"How strange…and what was the odds of that usually happening." Carla frowned.

"I know right. I remember the first time I saw him again…I couldn't explain it, there was something about him that always drive me a little crazy."

Carla smiled. "That was because you've been in love with him since day one, and I knew it even before you do."

Hitomi chuckled, somewhat amused at what she just heard. "It was that obvious huh?"

Carla nodded. "And I still can't believe that you slept with him. Was he good?" Carla teased.

Hitomi quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at her friend. "He was amazing..." Her cheek suddenly blushed into three different colors. She didn't know why she got all shy and embarrassed all of sudden.

Carla burst out into a soft laughter. "I bet it was, no wonder you didn't want to come home." She kept on teasing. Hitomi only laughed with her, shaking her head at her silly friend. Everything had been so serious, that it was good for her to be able to laugh even for a few seconds.

"As amazing as it was, we were reckless..." Hitomi sighed once more.

"Then what happened?"

"A lot of thing happened, that I can't really go into details...and I ended up living with Ein for a while."

"Are you serious? Did you get to see his family and where he was from?"

"Yup, and his family have serious issues for sure. I mean if you think our family have issues, it makes you think twice. In general, they are actually cool people though. Especially his sisters and I like his mom too, such a sweet lady, so loving and soft spoken."

Carla couldn't help but smile as she listened. "Sounds like you had fun, no wonder you forgot all about us and didn't want to come home," she rolled her eyes.

"Stop it. Trust me I miss you all, but it was hard to leave and I felt so torn for a while. The longer I stayed the more I fell in love with him and the more I wanted to stay, am I crazy?"

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"You know I've always been honest with you right?"

"Mhm…" Hitomi nodded.

"When you told me that you were pregnant, my first reaction was that I wanted to yell at you for getting knocked up and give you the you ruined your life lecture and then cursed the hell out of Ein for doing this to you."

Hitomi frowned at her friend, curious of where the conversation was heading.

"And I was expecting you to be mad with the situation and at yourself, but the way you talked about Ein and everyone around him…it's like you miss them and I can tell how much you've changed. There's a different glow about you."

"Is that a bad thing? Because sometimes I don't know if I'm crazy…"

Carla shook her head, "No…I saw that too when Ein was living here. Maybe he truly is your other half."

"It doesn't matter now…something are just not meant to be no matter how hard you try." Hitomi sighed.

"It sucks because I was rooting for you and Ein. I'm sorry that it didn't work out…but like I said, I will be here for you regardless."

"Carla, thank you for listening to me. You have no idea how alone i felt about everything lately, i needed this."

"Anytime. I got your back."

Hitomi smiled since she needed to hear those comforting Words.

Carla kept on talking until she realised how quiet Hitomi suddenly had become. She turned the side to look and Hitomi had fallen asleep. She then carefully got out of bed, pulling the covers over Hitomi's shoulders and let her rest. It was getting late, so she called Hitomi's father to let her know that Hitomi was sleeping over and then turned the lights off and left the room.

The next day, Hitomi woke up looking rather confused when she looked around her surrounding. It seemed she could fall asleep anytime and anywhere. The pregnancy was slowly taking a toll on her. She rushed downstairs to find her friend, and then thanked Carla for letting her stay over and headed home as Hitomi had a lot to do, such as catching up with schoolwork and start shopping for new clothes because soon, none of her clothes would fit her any longer.

Once she arrived back at the house, Hitomi grabbed the house key out of her pockets and opened the door. She hadn't had breakfast yet. Carla did offer her to eat before she left but Hitomi didn't feel like eating, but she had to keep in mind that her baby needed to eat. Inside, her nose was greeted by the delicious aroma that filled the hallway. She peeked into the Kitchen while slowly entering. Her father was making something. Hitomi then paused in her steps, as she didn't know whether to ignore breakfast and go straight upstairs or stayed and try to talk to her father.

He turned and looked at her. "I thought i heard someone, and I hope you're hungry because breakfast is almost ready."

His soften voice warmed her heart, but still she couldn't move from where she stood. Perhaps it didn't sink in yet that things were going to be okay between them. He noticed her stunned expression.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you…we have overcome a lot together and this is no exception." He added.

Hitomi quickly walked over to him to give him a hug. No more words need to be said. That was all she needed to hear to be able to move forward. His support meant everything to her.

 **~One month later~**

Hitomi's was settling smoothly into her pregnancy and began preparing for herself for a new journey as soon to be mother. But she still miss _him_ every day. She had been spending her day shopping with her girlfriends looking for baby clothes. There was also another exciting news that she found out that same day. Hitomi finally knew the gender of the baby. Now she know exactly what color to buy her baby. Life had been rather busy for Hitomi this past month, she managed to catch up on the last schoolwork for the semester, though next year Hitomi would have to take a year break for maternity leave. After a year, the baby would be old enough to be in the kindergarten and that way she could continue to go school. Life was about to get busier, but she looked forward to it. Hitomi also got back into a little training again at the dojo. But many things became limited while she was pregnant, and she had to be extra careful with what she does and eat as well.

After a long day of hanging out and shopping with her friends, Hitomi decided to go home and rest. Right before turning around the corner towards the house, she stopped for a moment when something suddenly crossed her mind. She wanted to go somewhere first, a place she had been avoiding since forever. After a little consideration, Hitomi decided to go for a walk instead of rushing home. She went back to the woods where she found Hayate a few years ago, also a place where they had shared their first kiss. Once on top of the hill in the woods, Hitomi sat down by a tree and gaze towards the town. The view was always amazing from up there. A wide smile played on her lips at the sight of the sunset that was slowly making its way down to the ground, and felt the gentle evening breeze. She felt this calmness and comfort within her, mingled with a slight sadness. Now she was wondering about how Hayate was doing. The spot she sat on was the exact spot she and Hayate had their first kiss. The kiss was magical, a moment she will always treasure in her heart.

She left in a such critical time for his clan, and she hoped that everything was going well with the clans. Hayate was a smart ninja, and now that she wasn't around perhaps he could focus more on his duty. Then Hitomi pulled out the baby sonogram she received today where it revealed her baby's gender. A wide smile formed on her lips as she stared at it. Her hands rubbed her now growing belly that was starting to show a lot more than a month before. _Only four months left now baby…s_ he wonder if the baby was going to look more like her or Hayate, and what would she call it? Hitomi frowned…as she hadn't thought about that one. Something suddenly crossed her mind. One night, she and Hayate had spontaneously talked about their favorite names. Hayate however disliked all the names she suggested, he instead wanted something to match both of their names and not too random. Since both of their names began with the letter H and both names were Japanese, it would be cool to find a name that matched theirs. Now she remembered him mentioning a name he liked for a boy but if it was a girl, they agreed that Hitomi would pick the name. Funny how she almost forgot about that.

 _I wish you were here for this Hayate…_

A loud sound of broken tree branch emerged behind her making Hitomi turned towards the sound in a speed. Her eyes quickly scanned the area behind her...but no one in sight. Hitomi frowned and slowly rose back up to her feet. Maybe being alone there wasn't such a good idea, as she'd rather be paranoid than staying around to find out. She turned to leave but when another breeze flew by, a strange feeling hit her stomach. _The butterfly stomach is back…_ Hitomo rotated her body back around, _that smell, so… familiar._ A large tree ahead of her grabbed her attention. Her gazed tracked down to the tree branch that laid on the ground below. She was certain that it wasn't there before, and it didn't look rusty enough to break on its own... someone must have stepped on it and broke it. She looked up at the tall tree, but no one or nothing was there. Her heart raised to her throat. No, she wasn't paranoid, her mind wasn't mistaken nor playing tricks. _He_ was there. She looked around on every corner, South, west, north and east but no one in sight. But she could feel his presence, and why wasn't he hiding himself from her. A person like her wouldn't have been able to detect his scent nor presence if he truly wanted to hide.

"Hayate…?" She called out in a low whisper.

No response.

"If you're here, please let me know…let me know that I'm not crazy." She wanted her sense to be true and that she wasn't imagining things. She had missed him so much, missing to see his face, hearing his voice, feeling his touch so desperately even if it's just for one last time. Hitomi gave it another good minute, still no response…disappointed, Hitomi wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes with her sleeve and ran out of the woods as quickly as possible.

He stared her way until she disappeared. _Forgive me Hitomi…_


	23. Chapter 23

Hayate broke the rule by using teleportation technique to see Hitomi. The rule that was strictly apply to him by his father. He had to be careful with hiding his tracks so the enemies wouldn't follow him all the way there. Which was one of the reason why he had to stay away from her. But he just couldn't. It had been torturing his mind thinking about her. For weeks, he had been dwelling and telling himself to go see her for one last time and to make sure that she was okay.

While Hayate observed Hitomi in silent, he got a peek at the baby sonogram in her hand. Though he didn't understand anything about it, was it a girl? a boy? Not that it mattered to him. She was already showing a lot more than the last time he saw her. Hayate couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Hitomi, lost in her beauty that he had forgotten where he was standing and accidently broke the tree branch he was standing on. He quickly hid away, restraining all he could from revealing himself to her. She suddenly turned to leave and Hayate panicked, as he didn't want her to go yet…he wanted to reach for her. Hitomi abruptly stopped and turned back around. He quickly changed his mind again. His heart stir when she called his name. Her voice, he had missed hearing her voice. Then she begged to see him.

 _I'm sorry, I won't put you through more pain_...

She was so close to him, so close that he could smell the sweet scent of her. So close, and yet so far away. The sound of her sobs was tearing his heart...

 _Please leave Hitomi, before I change my mind..._

And she did. He felt this sudden emptiness within as he stared her way. Hayate then took a deep breath. He got what he came for and he got the reassurance he needed, Hitomi was fine. She will be just fine without him. It would hurt for a while longer but one day he would only be a memory to her. A moment later, the woods fell into darkness when the last rays of the sunset faded into the ground. Hayate jumped down from the tree and took the last look at the surrounding. The place where everything began. A grey vision of the two of them kissing came brightly in front of his eyes. He remembered that day as it was yesterday.

He had been there for too long and it was time for him to go back. Within seconds, Hayate rotated his body in a swirl of wind leaving a bunch of green leaves behind as he vanished into thin air.

Back at the Mugen Tenshin, Hayate reappeared near the gate to his village. Feeling deeply emotional, he ignored everyone that greeted him and made his way back to his house.

"Hayate."

He abruptly stopped at the sound of his father's voice calling him. Hayate turned looking rather annoyed. Shiden made his way over to him.

"Where have you been?" Shiden gazed at him up and down.

Hayate didn't respond.

"I asked you a question."

"I don't have to answer anything to you." He flatly replied and turned to leave.

"Stop this madness Hayate!"

Hayate stopped once again but kept his back faced Shiden.

"Do not test my limit. This will be your last warning."

He turned back around, "And then what? Exile me like you did to Kasumi? Have me kill? Let a stranger decide the faith of your family and clan…"

Shiden's blood was boiling while he stared Hayate down. Ayame suddenly showed up at the scene.

"Please, enough…stop hurting each other."

Hayate relaxed a little because of his mother's presence. But he was done talking and walked away. Frustrated and angry, Hayate slammed door to his house behind him so hard that the ground beneath his feet shook.

 **~Six months later~**

Things still hadn't improved between Hayate and his father. Hayate fell into a deep depression after the last visit to Hitomi. However, there was one good thing that came out of the six months, he and Ryu were able to get to the bottom of their clans problems and gathered enough proofs to eliminate the traitors. They didn't do it alone, many came forward and provided proofs and information as well. Shiden and Joe Hayabusa were still trying to agree on the punishment. Either exile, kill or put on lock down and strip all the ranks. It had been more peaceful since then and the clans were slowly recovering and moving towards forgiveness. After generations of good relation, giving up wasn't an option. Joe and Shiden had been working their butts off to secure their clans' bonds. Shiden had also learned his lessons and is now taking full control of his clan again. There was one thing he hadn't been able to fix yet, the broken relationship with his son.

Meanwhile, Hayate was still depressed. Ryu had tried to drag him to trainings and even out to the big city for a fun night. Nothing had helped. By now, Hitomi had already given birth to their child, that was when his depression became worse. Shiden had taken an amount of blames for Hayate's problems. Many times, he tried to get closer to Hayate again, but it was useless as he kept on hitting the wall since Hayate wouldn't let him in and continued to keep his distance. Shiden was afraid to send his son to any missions due to his emotional state, so he gave him a time off instead. Hayate however flatly deny that he was depressed, and that he was ready to run the clan again but was rejected by Shiden each time. It made Hayate even more furious since he didn't need a time off, he needed to get back to work and get his mind to focus on other things. Sitting around would only make him think about Hitomi even more.

One morning Hayate sat on a bench staring up at the sky above when Ryu approached him.

"Hayate, let's go train. It will help you ease your mind and tone down your depression."

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!" He shouted at Ryu for interrupting his peaceful morning.

Ryu sighed and placed himself next to Hayate, "Then talk to me…"

Hayate rolled his eyes, "How about you just leave me alone." He got up and left. Ryu felt hopeless.

Another week had passed and Hayate was beginning to feel left out when he saw Ryu and his father coming in and out the village for several days now for what seemed like they had been on important meetings. Nobody briefed him anything nor included him. They looked at him as if he was a disease. They said that he had deep depression, and funny enough to Hayate they were the one making him more depressed.

"Screw this."

He put on his training outfit and decided to go train alone. On his way out, Shiden called after him. Hayate turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"You cannot keep me on lock down and there's nothing wrong with me…" Hayate didn't want to argue and wanted to be left alone.

"I was asking where you were going because I needed to talk to you about an important matter." Shiden replied.

"Not the depression lecture again is it? Like I said a dozen times already, I don't need medication. I can handle this…"

"Hayate relax. Just follow me for a moment, trust me this one time."

Hayate sighed and followed his father to the meeting room. He patiently waited for what he had to say this time. The last time he had this kind of meeting, Shiden had Momiji come to the village to sweet talk him to take the anti medication for his depression, which led into a massive outburst that Hayate deeply regretted having afterwards.

Shiden seemed to be taking his time. "Where do I begin…"

This made Hayate even more anxious. He had been a mess lately that he didn't know if he could handle any more bad news.

"I think you are ready for this, and I have made my decision."

Hayate thought he knew what was coming. His father was going to give the leadership back to him, and finally back to work. He was suddenly pumped at the idea.

"After everything that had happened and even when things were rough between us…I have always cared about your needs and feelings Hayate, whether you believe it or not." Shiden cleared his throat before he continued. "Before we talk about the clan and the leadership, I will give you two choices. But think carefully before you answer to the questions I'm about to ask."

"Father, you are making me nervous and the state I'm in… I don't handle the nerves well so could you please get to the point."

"Yes, well…" Shiden looked deeply into Hayate's eyes. "How badly do you want to be with Hitomi and your child?"

Hayate's eyes immediately grew wide and confused of why his father had brought that up. "Such a silly question, what are you getting at father?"

"Try and listen…don't react. Listen, think…and then answer."

So he did. After a brief of thinking he replied, "I miss her and I am dying to meet my child. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Then this brings me to the second question. How badly do you want to run this clan?"

"I've trained my whole life for this, what you trained and prepared me for…I want this very badly and I care about our clan."

"Then make a choice." Shiden simply replied.

"What?"

"Make a choice, and you will get the choice you make."

Hayate got even more confused, "What are you doing? Is this a trick question? Do not make fun of me father…"

Shiden looked strictly his son, meaning what he said. "It was not a trick question."

"But then, if I choose Hitomi…who would run the clan?" This conversation was making him nervous for some reason, still confused out of his mind.

The door to the meeting hall suddenly opened, Ryu and Kasumi walked inside making Hayate turned towards them.

"What is going on…?" Hayate wondered strangely.

Kasumi hadn't stepped into the village in years, she just walked right in like it's nothing. Was he hallucinating? and did the depression get the worst of him?

Kasumi giggled in amusement, "Look at his face."

Ryu smiled with her.

Hayate looked back at his father, "What is this?"

"To answer your question, Kasumi and Ryu will run the clans together. That is if you choose to leave." Shiden replied.

"Stop…" Hayate mumbled.

"Father, stop torturing him." Kasumi felt bad for her brother who looked like he was about to pass out due the overwhelming expression on his face.

Ryu put a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "After months of discussion, we had come to an agreement to merge our clans. It will still be two leaderships, I will still run the Hayabusa clan and Kasumi runs the Mugen Tenshin."

Shiden continued after Ryu. "If you decided to stay and choose to be the leader again, you will have to forget about Hitomi and her child. You would have to marry someone else and bring another heir to the clan in the future and we will leave Hitomi alone. If you decided to go back to Germany, you would still not be free of your duties and you would have to train your child the ninja way. As he or she would be automatically crowned as the primary heir of the Mugen Tenshin. Just in case, Ryu and Kasumi wouldn't be able to provide two children to take over later on. This means that your son or daughter would have to come back to the village for trials several times a year and learns the rules of the clan but does not need to live here unless he or she would have to lead. Your child would also have to live a double life and sworn secrecy of being a ninja."

Hayate was listening very carefully. "I can't put Hitomi and our baby through this. There is no way she would even agree to such thing."

"She already knows." Shiden replied.

"What? How?"

"I told Hitomi this before she left. I didn't plan to go along with it, but I still had to have her answer and approval because she must fully realise that the child belongs to this clan. Some arrangement had to be made. If she would have disagreed then, this wouldn't had been mentioned again and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. You would have had to forget about them."

Hayate remembered something. "Now the letter she gave me was finally making sense…she said, months from now, any decision I make she would support me and that I shouldn't feel guilty no matter what I choose. I didn't know what she meant then."

They looked at him, waiting for an answer. Hayate looked back at them but he didn't know what to do. "I need to think…"

"Then I will give you time to think. A lot of changes is about to be made, but we can't go further with any of it until you give me an answer." Said Shiden.

"Okay." Hayate left the room in a hurry. He was in shock, nothing had sunk in yet and the pressure was high. Kasumi and Ryu exchanged glances. He then followed Hayate.

Hayate left to the river where he and Ryu would usually go to train. He needed to get away from the village to think clearly.

"Hayate…"

Startled, Hayate turned around. He didn't realized that Ryu had followed him.

"This is crazy Ryu, what am I supposed to do?" He ran both hands through his hair, as many thing ran through his head adding more confusion to his situation.

"Most of the choices we make in life follow with certain consequences. You are giving the opportunity to be with your family, isn't that what you wanted all this time, to be with Hitomi?"

"I'd do anything to be with her, but wouldn't I be selfish as well? I would only drag her back into this...she deserves better." Hayate paused before he continue his thoughts. "And besides, this is all I know…my whole life I've spent and prepared for this moment and it is to lead my clan. I can't keep failing at this..."

"Then ask yourself this, could you live knowing you would never see Hitomi and your child again?"

Hayate looked at Ryu, "They will always be in my heart. I think about them every day but I can't put them through this. I just can't."

"Either choice will lead to certain demands and consequences. That's just how it is, and correct me if I'm wrong Hayate. But I think deep down, you know what you want and that you've already made a choice."

Hayate didn't disagree. He had made a choice.

 **~Germany~**

A few weeks later, Hitomi's favorite time of year is here. Christmas. A day filled with joy, surrounded by love by the people she loves the most. This was also the first Christmas for her baby and so it was extra special to her. The Christmas tree was pack with presents under, most of it were for her baby sent by relatives and friends. While her father prepare dinner, Hitomi walked over to the window and looked out. It was a snowy night. She smiled sweetly as she looked up the darken sky thinking about Hayate.

 _I guess you decided to stay after all..._ She expected him to. Sad, but Hitomi fully understood. It something that she would just have to live with now.

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is." She said to her father.

"You should get that honey. It's for you." He replied.

"Okay," She figured the relatives had come to have Christmas dinner with them.

Hitomi ran towards the door and opened it. A cold breeze flew in sending the chills to her spine. Her body froze in a stunned surprise, then her jaw dropped. Everything stopped, and suddenly time stood still.

"W-what are you doing here…?" Her voice shivered.

Her father came around the corner and peeked. "Hayate, glad you made it." He said.

Hitomi went from shock to full confusion. Hitomi's father then shook Hayate's hand and told him to come inside so he wouldn't stand outside in the cold. Hitomi's jaw was still on the floor. Her gaze locked on Hayate as she closed the door behind them.

"Dad…h-how did you know his name? I've never told you…"

Hayate and her father looked at each other. "I will let you two catch up, Hayate have a lot of explaining to do." He left to check on the dinner.

Before Hayate could speak, Hitomi wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Hayate drew her tighter into him and they hold each other for a while. Suddenly, Hitomi began crying as seeing Hayate again made her emotional.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"No." He smiled sweetly.

After pulling herself together, Hitomi asked him the million dollar questions. "Why are you here? And how come my dad knows who you are?"

Hayate didn't waste any more time and began explaining, "I've been here for weeks. I couldn't come back here without a plan and so my father agreed to let your father know of our existence. I met up with him a few times. Believe me, I feared for my life. He didn't take it well at all but he got around it somehow."

Hitomi was having mixed emotions, trying to let it all sink in for a moment. "So you're really here to stay?"

"If you still want me here that is…" He teased.

She jumped hug him. "Oh Hayate, you have no idea."

Hitomi retreated and her expression changed all sudden. "Wait, and you gave up everything for me? I can't help but feel guilty, as I didn't want you to abandon your clan and family..."

"I'm not, I am still the primary leader. But for now Kasumi and Ryu would do a better job than I would. I'm not completely free from my duties and I would still have to be back home for important matters."

Overwhelmed tears of joy flowed down her cheeks once again, "I can't believe you're here… I've missed you so much. I almost lost it that day in the woods."

"I was there."

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"You weren't crazy." He smiled.

She placed a hand on her chest, "I knew it…"

"So now what?" She asked.

"Your dad let me come back to the dojo, and we take it from there." He replied.

"That sounds like a plan, and I will be back to school next year when our son…" Hitomi paused in her words. Hayate's eyes grew wide…she had forgotten that Hayate hadn't met him yet.

"Hayate, we have a boy."

The nerve-wracking thought of being a father hit him fully just now. Hitomi leaned closer and lifted her mouth to him. Hayate slammed his lips on hers in a fiery passionate kiss. How she had missed his soft lips. When their lips parted, Hitomi whispered. "Are you ready to meet your son?"

Hayate nodded nervously, "Yeah…"

He then followed her to the baby room. "Oh good, he is awake." Hitomi gently lifted her baby up in her arms, "Look who's here Hiro. It's your daddy."

It was overwhelming for Hayate to see his son for the first time. He was so tiny, he thought. Hitomi then carefully handed Hiro to his father.

A sweet smile played across Hayate's lips and he happily held his two months old son in his arms. He was so light, so small and so perfect. Hayate was speechless…the incredibly warm wave of joy sliced through him. A powerfull feeling he never knew existed until this moment. The way the baby looked at him, as if he was the most important person in his life. His tiny fingers curled around Hayate's pinky. It warmed his heart, in that moment Hayate knew that he was his son's protector for as long as he live. He lifted the baby closer and placed a light kiss on his forehead, his eyes had never looked so soft and so full of promises. The sight made Hitomi emotional. They are a family now.

"He is perfect and he got my eyes," He said.

Hitomi chuckled. "He does, and your ears."

He looked back at the baby and apologized, "Sorry about that…" making Hitomi laugh.

"You gave him the name we chose together."

She nodded. "Yep, I thought it was perfect and suitable."

Hayate then leaned closer to Hitomi and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

They spent their first Christmas together as a family. Late that night after they had put Hiro back in his crib, they stayed up for hours into the night catching up the lost time. Hitomi told Hayate stories, about Hiro's birth since he had missed a lot during the pregnancy. She couldn't wait to see her friends expressions when they see him again. Especially Carla's.

An Hour later, Hitomi had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch, he didn't want to wake her so he sat there with her. He was still wide-awake. While in Germany, Hayate would go by Ein as nobody else could know his identity. He thought back at the days before he left, about his baby sister Ayane who he left heartbroken. She didn't take the news too well but Hayate managed to ease Ayane by telling her that he wasn't leaving at all. They would still be working together, that he would come home a couple times a week, and with teleportation technique, he was still able to do his duties back home in Japan and be with Hitomi and his son at the same time. His life was about to get busier but it was worth the sacrifice, thought Hayate. Ayane understood eventually but she still hated the fact that she couldn't see him as often. Now that Kasumi was back, his sisters would have time to repair their broken relationship as well. He couldn't wait for Hiro to meet his family.

Something outside the window caught Hayate's eyes. He carefully laid Hitomi down without waking her up, and then walked over towards the window. The falling snow was making it hard to see. Hayate wiped the frost off the window, then his eyes narrowed to get a better focus. He saw two people in long black coats, with a red and a pink scarf around their necks standing on the rooftop of the neighbor house across the street. Hayate smiled to them. They smiled back at him.

"Come on Ryu, we got a lot to do."

"Like what? I thought we had a few days off."

"Didn't you hear what father told Hayate? We need to provide two children for the future. Let's go home and practice." She teased and winked.

Ryu liked the sound of that and a faint smirk played on his lips.

"I'll be right behind you."

Kasumi disappeared leaving cherry blossoms petals floating behind her. Ryu gave Hayate a final glance followed with a simple nod. Hayate did the same. Then Ryu vanished in a swirl of wind leaving bunch of green leaves behind him.

Hayate turned away from the window and lifted exhausted Hitomi in his arms to their bedroom. It had been a long night for the both of them. As he laid her down on the bed, Hitomi woke up. He kissed her forehead and her lips, she smiled against his lips thinking, that this was the best Christmas. He was hers, the man who owned her heart and now they are a family. No presents in the entire world could replace that. The best parts were yet to come, and the future had never looked so good and bright. No matter what happens now, they would face them together.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **It's a wrap!**

 **Writing the last chapter was scary for me because I was afraid that it would turn out bad. But in the end I was satisfied with it and I hope you are too. I had one goal in mind when I first started writing this story, and that this shipping for once would get an ending where they would end up together no matter what.**

 **Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story, and I hope it was worth your time. The numbers are unreal people.**

 **The Dragon's kunoichi: Thanks for keeping up with my story since day one. You are awesome!**


End file.
